Sixième année remix
by LittleSunshines
Summary: Samantha, Crystal, Druella et Prudence ont enfin réussi à se faire renvoyer de leur école et intègrent Poudlard pour y faire leur sixième année. . Malheureusement, Voldemort a refait surface. Chacune d'entre elles devra donc choisir son camp.
1. Chapitre I

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices !**_

_**Voilà, je poste enfin ma fanfiction qui est devenue au fil des années (et oui Samantha & cie ne datent pas d'hier) comme mon bébé. J'ai pris beaucoup de soin à l'écrire car j'adore Harry Potter, j'adore ses personnages et j'adore aussi les miens. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour que celle-ci soit bien et en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Missie Moon ^^**_

_**PS : Et n'oubliez pas tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling !**_

_Chapitre 1_

_**S**_amantha était vraiment heureuse. Ses amies et elles allaient enfin entrer à Poudlard pour y faire leur sixième année. La jolie rousse rajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en repensant à ce qu'elles avaient imaginé pour arriver ici. Après cinq ans de bêtises, elles avaient enfin réussi à être renvoyées de Beauxbâtons et à intégrer Poudlard. La jeune fille sourit en revoyant la tête de Madame Maxime lorsqu'elle avait découvert les murs de l'Académie repeints de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite, Crystal sa cousine éloignée mais aussi meilleure amie semblait, elle aussi pensive. Peut-être imaginait-elle Poudlard ?

Elle regardait devant en poussant son chariot. Sa mère marchait d'un pas rapide vers une des colonnes de la gare. La jeune fille accéléra pour la rattraper. Emily, sa mère, continuait à marcher vers la colonne qui se trouvait entre le quai 9 et le quai 10 et elle passa à travers. Samantha la suivit et elle atterrit sur le quai 9¾. La fumée s'échappait déjà de la locomotive du Poudlard Express.

-Ne t'arrête pas maintenant Sam ! Tu vas boucher le passage ! s'exaspéra sa mère.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en avançant.

Crystal apparut quelques instants plus tard.

-Alors c'est ça le Poudlard Express ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de rattraper Samantha.

-Il semblerait en effet, déclara la jolie rousse pensive.

La jeune fille se croyait dans un rêve. Depuis le temps qu'elle désirait intégrer Poudlard. Elle sortit de ses pensées cherchant sa mère du regard. Celle-ci discutait avec Molly Weasley, une de leurs cousines. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent les rejoindre.

-Bonjour tante Molly, lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour ma chérie, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Elle se tourna en suite vers Crystal et en fit de même.

-Alors comme ça vous allez intégrer Poudlard cette année, déclara Molly.

-En effet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes heureuses, répondit Samantha en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

-J'imagine, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille remarqua alors trois jeunes gens qui venaient dans leur direction. Elle reconnut immédiatement son cousin Ron à sa chevelure rousse. Samantha alla alors en courant vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en lui collant deux bises.

-Comme je suis contente de te revoir Ronnie, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

-Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il en rougissant violemment.

-Eh bien… Cette année, je vais à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ? demanda alors le garçon qui était avec lui.

Samantha tourna son regard gris vers lui et le reconnut immédiatement comme étant Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ! N'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en le prenant par les épaules pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Euh… Et tu es ? demanda le brun en remettant en place ses lunettes qui étaient de travers.

-Harry ! Hermione ! Je vous présente ma cousine Samantha.

-Enchanté, dirent-ils en chœur.

La jolie rousse avait son regard tourné vers Hermione.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi Hermione Granger, dit-elle pensive. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant à elle aussi la bise.

La brune lui lança un regard surpris. Samantha allait ouvrir la bouche mais deux mains se placèrent devant ses yeux pour lui cacher la vue.

-Qui c'est ? demanda un voix féminine.

-Ella, je sais que c'est toi, répliqua Sam en souriant.

La jeune fille recouvrit presque immédiatement la vue. Une jeune fille de son âge et aussi blonde que les blés se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Ronald, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Euh… Et voici Druella, une des meilleures amies de Sam, déclara Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Druella ! Harry et Hermione !

-Je suis… commença-t-elle en leur tendant la main.

-Tu viens avec moi, la coupa une voix masculine.

Drago Malefoy se trouvait derrière les deux jeunes filles et avait attrapé Druella par le bras.

-Dray ! s'exclama Samantha un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu parles à Weasmoche, St Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda-t-il à la blonde.

-Parce que contrairement à toi mon cher Dragonichou, j'ai décidé de me faire des amis à Poudlard, rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant le bras.

-Ne me manque pas de respect Druella ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi, Drago ? Tu le diras à Père ? interrogea-t-elle poings sur les hanches.

-Ce serait une idée en effet !

-Mais tu ne lui diras rien Drago !

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui te rend si sûre de toi ? questionna le jeune homme avec dédain.

-Parce que je suis ta sœur et que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive malheur, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Drago ne semblait plus savoir quoi répondre et décida donc de partir après avoir lancer un regard de mépris aux trois Gryffondor.

-Ah je te jure… soupira Druella en se tournant vers eux. Il est vraiment impossible quand il s'y met !

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller saluer les parents et de monter dans le train, remarqua Samantha en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa mère.

Emily parlait avec Narcissa Malefoy et Héloïse Wei qui était la mère de la dernière de la bande, Prudence. La jolie eurasienne était d'ailleurs avec Crystal. Celle-ci n'osant pas aller voir Ron et ses amis avait demandé à Prudence de rester avec elle. Crystal était en effet d'une timidité maladive et avait toujours peur d'aller vers les autres.

-On se reverra peut-être dans le train, lança Samantha en leur souriant. A plus !

-Salut, fit Druella.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent donc vers le groupe que formaient les trois femmes et leurs deux meilleures amies.

-Bonjour Tante Cissa, déclara Samantha en lui faisant la bise. Bonjour tata, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Héloïse.

La mère de Prudence lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ensuite Samantha salua Prudence et elles montèrent dans le train avec leurs bagages après avoir dit « au revoir » à leur mère.

Les quatre jeunes filles trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide où elles s'installèrent. Elles commencèrent alors à se raconter leurs vacances respectives. Ce fut Crystal qui commença. Son père avait été tellement en colère d'apprendre qu'elle avait été renvoyée de Beauxbâtons qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir de la maison pendant près de deux semaines et qu'ensuite il ne l'avait autorisée à le faire que pour aller au marché.

Elle venait juste de finir son récit quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur deux garçons qui devaient avoir environ leur âge l'un était blanc l'autre noir et ils traînaient tous les deux de grosses malles derrière eux.

-Bonjour, dit le blanc. Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments et…

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez venir ici, le coupa Samantha en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Crystal se renfrogna quelque peu, elle n'aimait pas parler à ses amies en présence d'inconnus. Les deux jeunes gens les remercièrent avant de monter leurs valises dans les filets. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de Samantha l'autre à côté de Druella. Crystal remercia le ciel d'avoir eu la bonne idée de s'installer près de la fenêtre.

-Je m'appelle Samantha, se présenta la jolie rousse. Et voici, mes trois meilleures amies, Druella, Prudence et Crystal, ajouta-t-elle en les désignant une par une.

-Enchanté ! Moi c'est Seamus et voici Dean mon meilleur ami !

Samantha leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Crystal, elle se pencha pour prendre son sac qu'elle avait glissé sous son siège. Elle en sortit son manuel d'Astronomie et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée. Seamus jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. La jeune fille l'attira immédiatement. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine. Son visage était harmonieux, elle possédait un joli teint hâlé qui lui allait à ravir et de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux et raides qui lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage jusqu'à sa poitrine. Seamus regretta seulement de ne pouvoir d'admirer ses yeux, qu'elle avait fixé dans un manuel de cours.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son ami demandé si elles étaient nouvelles.

-En effet, nous le sommes, commença Samantha.

-Nous étudiions à Beaubâtons depuis le début de notre scolarité, expliqua Prudence.

-Et vous connaissez les maisons ? questionna Seamus.

-Bien sûr, répondit Druella en esquissant un sourire. Nos parents ont étudié à Poudlard.

-Ah ! Et vous pensez atterrir dans laquelle ? demanda Dean.

-Personnellement je pencherais bien pour Gryffondor, répondit Sam.

Elle tourna son regard vers Prudence.

-Moi aussi !

-Pour moi, ça sera plutôt Serpentard, intervint Druella. Tous les membres…

-… De ta famille ont été à Serpentard. Tu te dois de faire honneur à ton nom en allant à Serpentard, la coupa Prudence avec un sourire. On le sait déjà ça Ella !

-Vous peut-être mais pas eux, déclara Druella en riant.

Dean et Seamus lui lançaient un regard effaré. Ils partageaient le même compartiment qu'une future Serpentard. La jeune fille se reprit quelque peu.

-En faite, je ne sais pas… C'est le choixpeau qui me le dira, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et toi Crystal ? demanda Seamus.

La jeune fille releva le nez de son livre à l'entente de son nom. C'était ce garçon… Seamus qui lui avait adressé la parole. Malgré elle, la brunette rougit légèrement.

Croyant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation, il lui demanda dans quelle maison elle pensait aller.

Crystal haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas. Ma mère était à Serdaigle, mon père à Serpentard mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'aller dans l'une ou l'autre.

-Pour moi, tu iras à Serdaigle, intervint Samantha. Tu adores tellement les études, expliqua-t-elle.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, les cinq jeunes gens parlaient de chose et d'autre. Crystal, elle ne préférait pas participer à la conversation. Seamus n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer de petits coups d'œil qu'il voulait discrets pendant qu'il écoutait les autres parler intervenant quand c'était nécessaire.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas.

-Tiens tiens… Il semblerait que Miss Perfect étudie à Poudlard cette année, lança le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

-Zabini ! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi poli et agréable, répliqua Druella sarcastique.

-Toujours quand il s'agit de toi, Malefoy ! rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

-Ca me va droit au cœur, se moqua-t-elle.

-Alors tu t'es attaché à des Gryffondor, remarqua-t-il en regardant alternativement Dean et Seamus. Tu baisses une fois de plus dans mon estime Malefoy.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à faire de ton estime, répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire mielleux.

-Eh bien sur ce ! Je ne te souhaite pas bonne journée Malefoy !

-Moi non plus Zabibi, cracha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'en alla alors comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire en fermant violemment la porte. !

-Quel salaud ce gars, murmura Druella pour elle.

Seamus et Dean, eux la regardaient surpris. Serait-ce possible que depuis tout à l'heure ils parlent avec la cousine de Malefoy.

-Tu… Tu… commença Dean. Tu fais parti de la famille de Drago Malefoy ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-En effet ! C'est même mon frère jumeau, répondit-elle.

-Ah, se contenta de dire Dean.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi les garçons sortirent pour laisser les filles revêtirent leurs uniformes qui étaient encore vierge de blason.

Puis ce fut aux filles de sortir, Samantha et Prudence en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour aller aux toilettes. Là-bas, elles croisèrent Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron et donc la cousine de Sam.

-Alors comme ça, il paraît que vous vous êtes faites renvoyer de Beaubâtons toutes les quatre, déclara Ginny avec un sourire.

-En effet mais c'était on ne peut voulu, expliqua Samantha.

-J'avais compris… En tout cas, bien joué ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir.

Ils arrivèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elles descendirent sur le quai, la foule était déjà dense. Samantha leva les yeux et reconnut tout de suite celui que sa mère appelait Hagrid.

-Les Premières années par ici, disait-il.

La jolie rousse décida d'avancer dans sa direction aussitôt suivie par les trois autres.

-Hagrid ! Hagrid ! appela-t-elle.

Le demi-géant baissa la tête vers elle.

-Bonjour ! Nous sommes les quatre nouvelles qui rentrent directement en sixième année, expliqua-t-elle. Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous devons aller ?

-Euh… Vous devez prendre les barques avec les premières années, répondit-il. Donc il faut que vous restiez avec moi.

Elles montèrent toutes les quatre ensemble dans une barque et se dirigèrent ainsi vers Poudlard glissant sur les eaux glacées du lac.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendait. Lorsqu'elle vit les quatre jeunes filles, elle les examina rapidement avant de faire un signe au petit groupe pour qu'il la suive.

Elle s'arrêta devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour dire quelques mots.

-J'espère Miss, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Samantha. Que vous ne poserez pas autant de problèmes que votre père !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur McGonagall, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de leur faire signe de la suivre dans la Grande Salle dont les portes s'ouvrèrent.

Les jeunes filles marchaient en première ligne. Elles entendaient les murmures de l'assistance qui n'était pas habituée à voir entrer des élèves plus âgés avec les premières années.

Le professeur Dumbledore demanda alors le silence en se levant et commença :

-Cette année, nous avons le plaisir et l'honneur d'accueillir quatre élèves venant de l'Académie Beauxbâtons qui entreront directement en sixième année et termineront leurs études à Poudlard. C'est à vous Monsieur Le Choixpeau !

Celui-ci se mit alors à chanter sa chanson que les quatre amies écoutèrent avec attention.

-Quand j'appelèrent votre nom, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'une voix claire et ferme. Vous viendrez prendre place sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau.

Elle déroula son rouleau.

-BLACK Samantha, lança-t-elle.

Samantha le cœur battant à tout rompre s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret et s'y installa sous les murmures de l'assemblée.

Le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Alors comme ça jeune fille. Tu es la fille de Sirius Black, remarqua le choixpeau. »

-En effet, murmura Samantha.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, continua-t-il. Beaucoup de courage, une loyauté sans faille envers ses amis mais tu as aussi un peu de ta mère. Tu as hérité de sa concentration pour les études mais pour moi tu es faite pour… »

-GRYFFONDOR !

Samantha le retira le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la table des Rouges et Ors. Seamus et Dean lui avaient gardée une place en face d'eux.

Il n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser de question car le professeur allait appeler la prochaine à passer sous le choixpeau.

-MALEFOY Druella !

La blonde s'avança vers le tabouret d'une démarche princière et s'installa. A peine le choixpeau fut-il poser sur sa tête qu'il annonça :

-SERPENTARD !

Druella se dirigea vers la table des Verts et Argents après avoir lancer un rapide regard dans la direction de Sam. Elle s'installa à la gauche de son frère après que celui-ci est obligé Pansy Parkinson à se pousser.

Après qu'elle se fut assise tout le monde reporta son attention sur la répartition.

-ROGUE Crystal, appela le professeur MacGonagall.

Crystal avança la tête basse sous les murmures des gens. Seamus la suivit du regard choqué.

Serait-il possible qu'elle soit apparentée à Rogue ? Puis le jeune homme se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit, son père avait été à Serpentard. Rogue était sans doute son père. Imaginer Rogue en tant que père était vraiment une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

-GRYFFONDOR, déclara le choixpeau après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Pour tout le monde se fut un choc. Seamus remarqua même que le professeur Rogue avait recraché son jus de citrouille.

Crystal se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. La première à applaudir fut Samantha qui se leva aussitôt suivie par Seamus, Dean l'imita rapidement. Puis Ginny se leva elle aussi ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Puis ce fut toute la table de Gryffondor qui fit de même.

Crystal eut une ébauche de sourire et se dirigea vers Samantha. Celle-ci était avec les deux garçons du train.

-Tu peux t'asseoir ici, dit Seamus en lui montrant la place à ses côtés.

Crystal rougit légèrement et le remercia dans un murmure avant de s'asseoir. Lorsque le silence se fit, le professeur appela la dernière du groupe :

-WEI Prudence.

La jeune eurasienne s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y installa. Tous retenaient leur souffle se demandant où la jolie jeune fille allait aller. Puis finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le choixpeau l'envoya à…

-GRYFFONDOR !

Prudence avança d'un pas léger vers la table des Rouges et Ors qui l'applaudissaient. Elle s'installa à la droite de Dean.

La répartition commença alors pour les premières années dans un silence relatif. En effet, tous les Gryffondor étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi elles arrivaient à Poudlard en sixième année.

Samantha expliqua brièvement ce qu'elles avaient fait pour être renvoyées de Beauxbâtons. A l'entente du récit, toute la tablée explosa en un grand éclat de rire même Hermione esquissa un sourire.

C'est alors qu'Harry entra dans la Grande Salle suivi de loin par le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci s'était en effet levé de table quelques instants plus tôt et était sorti par la porte derrière la table des Professeurs. Il tourna son regard vers Crystal et lui fit une ébauche de sourire. Sourire auquel sa fille répondit immédiatement.

Harry lui était déjà assis entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

_-Où est-ce que tu… Ca alors, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure s'étonna Ron en le regardant les yeux écarquillés comme tous ceux qui étaient assis à leurs côtés._

_-Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry en prenant sa cuillère, les yeux plissés pour regarder son reflet déformé._

_-Tu es couvert de sang ! s'exclama Hermione. Viens là…_

_Elle leva sa baguette, prononça la formule « Tergeo ! » et fit disparaître le sang séché._

_-Merci, dit Harry en passant la main sur son visage propre. Et mon nez, ça va ?_

_-Il est normal, répondit Hermione d'un ton anxieux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? On a eu une peur bleue !_

_-Je vous raconterai plus tard, répliqua-t-il._

-Hey Harry ! appela Dean. Tu as vu nous avons trois nouvelles Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers ses meilleurs amis.

-Il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, remarqua Seamus.

-Il semblerait en effet, rétorqua Dean.

-Dis Gigi ! Tu me passes la salade s'il te plaît, demanda Samantha à sa cousine qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Ginny était en effet juste en face de son petit ami. La jeune fille lui tendit le saladier pour qu'elle se serve.

-En tout cas, commença-t-elle après avoir manger sa première feuille de salade. Je suis vraiment contente d'être enfin à Poudlard et en plus d'avoir intégrée la maison Gryffondor. Pas vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de ses amies.

-C'est super ! Je suis contente d'être à Gryffondor comme ma mère, rétorqua Prudence en lui souriant.

Crystal, elle était pensive. La jeune fille n'avait fait, en effet, comme aucun de ses parents.

-Tu ne dis rien Crys ? questionna Samantha.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et répondit :

-Si ! Si ! C'est cool…

Prudence et Samantha échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de ne pas insister, Crystal ne devait pas être en forme.

Le repas se passa calmement puis le professeur Dumbledore commença son discours. Il annonça ainsi que le professeur Slughorn enseignerait les potions et que le professeur Rogue reprenait la Défense contre les forces du mal.

_-Non ! s'écria Harry._

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui dont celle de Crystal.

-Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis, remarqua-t-elle calmement lorsque Harry espéra la mort de son père.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle.

-De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-il surpris.

-C'est mal d'espérer la mort des gens, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Seamus avait beau lui faire de grands signes pour qu'il se taise, il rétorqua :

-Pas quand il s'agit de Rogue !

Crystal rougit violemment.

-Mon… Le professeur Rogue est aussi un être humain.

-Ce serait plutôt une chauve… commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron qui venait de lui mettre un coups de coude dans le ventre.

-Harry tais-toi ! murmura Hermione entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? s'exclama-t-il. Tout le monde ici déteste Rogue, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tairais.

Une larme perla le long de la joue de Crystal. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la tablée.

-C'est vrai ? Tout le monde le déteste ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regardait totalement éberlué. Pourquoi cette fille semblait tellement triste qu'ils détestent Rogue ?

Comme personne ne répondait Crystal se leva et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

-Bien joué Harry ! soupira Seamus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Sais-tu au moins qui elle est ? questionna le jeune homme.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-C'est la fille de Rogue, répondit Seamus d'une voix cassante.

Le jeune homme resta ébahi par cette révélation. Depuis quand Rogue avait une fille ?

-Tu crois… ? demanda Prudence à l'adresse de Samantha.

-Non, il faut mieux la laisser un peu seule, répondit la rousse pensive.

-J'irais la chercher pour l'amener à la tour, proposa Hermione.

-Excellente idée, lança Sam. Nous viendrons avec toi.

Le repas se termina rapidement et la sœur Malefoy vint à la table de Gryffondor.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Crys est partie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-C'est Potter, rétorqua Prudence en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme. Il a affirmé que tous les Gryffondor détestaient Severus.

-Ah ! Mais t'es crétin ou quoi Potter ? questionna-t-elle. Je vais finir par croire ce que dit mon frère.

-Et on peut savoir ce qu'il dit ton frère ? répliqua Harry hargneusement.

-Que Ron et toi êtes des abrutis et que la seule personne intelligente dans votre bande c'est Hermione, rétorqua-t-elle.

Hermione rougit quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrogea Drago une main posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

-C'est Potter ! Il a dit une connerie, expliqua Druella.

-St Potter, j'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il.

-Drago, il faut qu'on aille à la salle commune, lança Blaise.

-On arrive Blaise, répliqua le blond. Tu viens Ella !

La jeune fille fit rapidement la bise à ses deux amies en leur disant d'embrasser Crystal de sa part avant de suivre son frère.

Hermione, Samantha et Prudence partirent alors à la recherche de Crystal. Elles la trouvèrent rapidement dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune fille avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle lui demanda tout de suite :

-Mon père est vraiment détesté à Gryffondor alors ?

La préfète ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.

-En tout cas fille de l'horrible professeur Rogue ou pas, commença Samantha avec un sourire. Tu as un soupirant.

Crystal releva son visage vers elle.

-Vraiment ? Et qui ça ?

-Seamus ! Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder durant tout le trajet en train et le repas, répondit la rousse.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Mais non ! C'est la vérité Crys !

-Si tu le dis, soupira la jeune Rogue.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller à notre salle commune, remarqua Prudence après avoir regardé l'heure.

C'est ainsi que les quatre Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Une petite review, please ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir^^ 


	2. Chapitre II

**_Amis du jour bonjour!_**

**_Etant donné que j'ai le temps j'ai décidé de publier le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction!_**

**_Je souhaite aussi remercier Mackensy pour sa review: j'avoue en effet qu'il y a beaucoup de nouveautés dès le premier chapitre et j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop compliqué à suivre!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Missie Moon_**

_Chapitre 2_

_**S**_eamus avait mal dormi cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Crystal durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le matin, il se leva de très bonne heure contraire à ses habitudes. Il alla tout de suite prendre une bonne douche froide pour se réveiller. Lorsqu'il arriva à la Grande Salle sur les coups de 7h, il pensait ne trouver personne d'installer. Il vit pourtant que Crystal et Hermione étaient déjà en train de manger ensemble. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient parler avec animation de quelque chose qui leur tenait à toutes les deux.

-Salut, lança Seamus en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit au jeune homme tandis que Crystal lui murmura un vague « bonjour ». Le Gryffondor se pinça les lèvres.

-Ca va mieux Crystal ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui oui, souffla-t-elle en relevant à peine le nez de son bol de chocolat.

-Harry n'aurait pas dû dire ça sur ton père.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille releva son visage vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Seamus se sentit fondre en voyant ses jolis yeux verts teintés d'éclat gris.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Mais je sais bien que toi aussi tu penses la même chose de papa.

Le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha et continua :

-Je ne vous en veux pas, tu sais… C'est juste que ça a été dur à encaisser. Tu comprends ?

Il comprenait en effet. Il devait avouer que lui aussi aurait mal pris que de quasi inconnus insultent son père.

Les trois jeunes gens parlèrent alors de chose et d'autres. Vers 7h30, la Grande salle commença à bien se remplir. Druella Malefoy arriva d'ailleurs aux côtés de son frère et de sa bande de Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle vit que Crystal était déjà là, la jolie blonde avança d'un pas rapide vers elle.

-Crys, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant dos à la table de Gryffondor.

La fille Rogue esquissa un sourire en la voyant. Druella lui fit rapidement la bise et la serra quelques secondes contre elle.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ella et va retrouver ton frère. Il t'attend, répondit la jeune fille en montrant d'un coup de tête Drago.

Celui-ci s'était en effet arrêté et attendait patiemment entouré de ses amis. Druella caressa les cheveux de son amie avant de rattraper son frère. Samantha et Prudence arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à côté de Crystal mais ne firent pas mention de ce qui s'était passer la veille. Crystal leur en fut d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissante. Le professeur McGonagall se leva de table et se dirigea vers elles.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Les élèves présents répondirent à son salut.

-Je viens pour les emplois du temps, expliqua-t-elle aux trois nouvelles. Je vais commencer par le vôtre Miss Black.

Harry qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione releva vivement la tête à l'entente du nom de son parrain.

-Alors vous avez choisi -si je ne me trompe- de suivre les cours de métamorphose, sortilège, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, astronomie, rune ancienne et étude des moldus. C'est cela ?

A l'entente de toutes les matières que suivaient Samantha, Hermione avait froncé les sourcils. La rousse souhaitait en effet suivre une matière de plus qu'Hermione.

-En effet, professeur !

D'un coup de baguette, MacGonagall fit apparaître l'emploi du temps de Samantha sur un parchemin vierge. Elle le donna à son propriétaire avant de se tourner vers Crystal.

-A vous Miss Rogue ! Pour vous il s'agit bien de suivre les cours de métamorphose, sortilège, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, astronomie et runes anciennes.

-C'est ça, oui, répondit-elle.

-Parfait, déclara le professeur MacGonagall avant de lui tendre son emploi du temps.

Elle porta son attention cette fois-ci sur Prudence.

-Et pour vous Miss Wei, ce sera les cours de métamorphose, sortilège, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique et arithmancie.

-En effet, répondit-elle.

Hermione reçut son emploi du temps la quatrième. Samantha, Crystal et Prudence l'attendaient.

-Dis Hermione ! J'ai entendu que toi aussi tu suivais les cours de runes anciennes. Tu pourrais nous montrer où se trouve la salle.

La Gryffondor leur sourit.

-Bien sûr ! Comme ça, on ira ensemble. Ca vous dérange si on y va maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Crystal et Samantha se tournèrent vers Prudence s'excusant de devoir la laisser seule et elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le hall.

-Sam ! Crys ! Attendez-moi ! s'exclama Druella en leur courant après.

Les trois Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent et Ella arriva à leur hauteur.

-Moi aussi, je suis les Runes Anciennes, expliqua-t-elle.

Samantha se frappa le front, se maudissant d'avoir oublier que Druella suivait ce cours.

Les quatre jeunes filles commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Tandis que Prudence, elle restait seule dans la Grande salle.

Harry était en train de recevoir son emploi du temps lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour laisser Ron prendre le sien. La jeune fille vint vers lui.

-Salut Potter, lâcha-t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

-Wei, rétorqua-t-il surpris que la jeune fille vienne lui adresser la parole.

Il avait tout de suite trouvé Prudence très hautaine lorsqu'il l'avait vue la veille et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, commença-t-elle.

-C'est en effet le cas, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu avais déjà fixé la date des sélections, demanda Prudence.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Eh bien… Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas encore pensé ? Tu aimerais t'inscrire ?

-Non, répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle quand auraient lieu les sélections si elle ne voulait pas entrer dans l'équipe ?

-En faite, ce n'est pas pour moi, expliqua-t-elle répondant à sa question muette. Je…

_-Tu as vu ? dit Ron avec délices en regardant ses de cours, on a du temps libre dès maintenant… et encore après la récréation… et après déjeuner… parfait !_

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que Prudence et Harry parlaient et qui les avaient coupés dans leur conversation

-Tu disais ? questionna Harry.

-Eh bien… Tu devrais demander à Sam de passer les sélections !

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne veut pas les passer ?

Prudence haussa les épaules.

-Elle hésite mais je suis sûre que tu sauras la convaincre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'elle sera prise ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Sam était la meilleure batteuse de Beauxbâtons, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Et tu auras besoin d'elle si tu veux que Gryffondor battent Serpentard cette année, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

-Druella compte rentrer dans l'équipe en tant que gardienne. Elle est très douée. C'était la meilleure, elle aussi à ce poste à Beauxbâtons.

-Merci pour ces conseils, répondit le jeune homme. Je tacherais de les suivre.

La jeune fille sourit à Harry et commença à partir. Il remarqua bien vite que ses amies étaient déjà parties en cours.

-Hey Prudence ! appela-t-il.

La jeune eurasienne se tourna vers lui surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Oui ?

-Ca te dirait de rester avec Ron et moi ? Nous allons à la salle commune.

Prudence lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de répondre qu'elle resterait avec plaisir avec eux. Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers la tour où se trouvait leur salle commune. Ron et Prudence commencèrent une partie d'échec que Harry suivait avec attention. La jeune fille semblait en effet très douée. Mais elle n'arriva pourtant pas à battre Ron qui gagna de justesse.

Après cette heure de repos, ils descendirent les quatre étages pour aller en défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione était déjà là avec Samantha, Crystal et Druella. Elles avaient toutes les quatre les bras chargés de livres.

_-On a plein de devoirs en runes, dit-elle d'un ton anxieux lorsque Ron et Harry les eurent rejointes. Une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions et il faut encore que je lise ça d'ici mercredi !_

_-Pas drôle, marmonna Ron en bâillant._

-Tu l'as dit Ronnie, soupira Samantha.

Elle se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie lui demandant si elle ne s'était pas trop ennuyée sans elles.

-Non ! J'étais avec Harry et Ron, on a joué aux échecs, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Ron est vachement fort d'ailleurs.

-Merci, souffla-t-il légèrement rouge.

Drago et sa bande arrivèrent alors. Ils se dirigea directement vers les Gryffondors, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, Ron et Hermione avant de porter son attention sur Samantha.

-Je vois que comme toujours tu es débordée de travail, remarqua-t-il.

-Je voudrais réussir mes études Dray, répondit-elle. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Tu comptes toujours devenir médicomage ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

-Oui.

-Eh bien… Je peux te dire que dès que tu auras ton diplôme je serais ton plus fidèle patient, rétorqua-t-il.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris aux paroles du Serpentard. Sam, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Merci Dray ! Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre cela !

-Oh mais de rien Samy, murmura-t-il.

Le professeur Rogue les fit alors entrer en cours. Samantha s'assit à quatrième rang à gauche, elle fut presque aussitôt rejointe par Drago. La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire. Le professeur commença l'appel et remarqua que Drago et Samantha étaient ensemble, il arqua un sourcil. Le professeur Rogue commença son discours sur l'importance d'en connaître un peu plus sur la magie noire. Drago murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille de la jolie qui commença à pouffer en silence. Rogue se tourna vers elle, l'air las.

-Miss Black ! Mr Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas les moments de vous raconter vos souvenirs de vacances, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Désolée Sev… Professeur Rogue, souffla Samantha en rougissant légèrement.

Plusieurs élèves avaient remarqué qu'elle avait failli appelé le professeur par son prénom. Lui n'en fit pas cas et continua son discours.

_-… j'imagine qu vous êtes de complets novices en matière de sortilèges informulés. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ?_

_La main d'Hermione jaillit aussitôt_ suivie immédiatement par celle de Samantha.

-Miss Black ? interrogea-t-il.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers la jeune fille dont celui d'Hermione qui était surprise de ne pas être la seule à savoir la réponse.

-L'avantage de ces sortilèges c'est que votre adversaire n'a aucune idée du sort que vous allez lancé, expliqua Samantha. Cela vous permet donc d'avoir une fraction de seconde sur lui et cela peut aussi le prendre au dépourvu.

-C'est cela en effet ! J'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor !

Il y eut plusieurs murmures de surprise dans la salle.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que j'en enlève dix, je vous conseillerais de vous taire, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le silence se fit immédiatement

_-Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipe de deux. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y._

Samantha se tourna vers Drago en lui faisant un petit sourire mesquin.

-Je commence, dit-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Samantha leva sa baguette et Drago n'eut pas le temps de se protéger qu'il avait atterri sur la table d'à côté. La jolie rousse s'avança vers lui légèrement inquiète. Tandis que tous les regards conversaient sur la Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

-Dray ! Ca va ? questionna-t-elle.

Drago se releva difficilement.

-Je pensais que tu étais prêt, expliqua la jeune fille désolée.

-Je l'étais mais je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais dès le premier essai, rétorqua-t-il en se massant la nuque.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, répliqua le blond. Je dois avouer que jamais je ne douterais de tes capacités.

Le professeur Rogue arriva alors à leur hauteur.

-Vous allez bien Mr Malefoy ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui ça va professeur, répondit le jeune homme.

Rogue se tourna alors vers Samantha et lança :

-Bien Miss Black.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle trouvaient que Rogue était bien avare en compliments et en points alors que Samantha avait réussi à lancer un sort du premier coup. Mais Samantha, elle était heureuse. Elle avait lu dans les yeux de son professeur toute la fierté que cela représentait pour lui. En effet, durant une bonne partie de l'été et cela depuis des années, Samantha et Crystal suivaient des cours avec lui. Le professeur Rogue voulait qu'elles soient ainsi un peu en avance.

Crystal, elle de son côté devait parer les sortilèges de Prudence qui ne venaient pas. La jeune fille n'arrivant pas à lancer un seul sortilège informulé.

-Bon j'en ai marre, soupira Prudence. Je te laisse faire Crystal.

La jeune fille leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui toucha Prudence et lui fit perdre sa baguette.

-Ouah ! s'exclama Prudence. Comment t'as fait ?

-Pas mal Miss Rogue, déclara le professeur.

Crystal sourit à son père avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie qui lui demandait des conseils.

Le cours se termina environ un quart d'heure plus tard. Hermione, Samantha, Crystal et Drago furent les seuls à réussir à lancer un sortilège informulé et à se protéger sans parler.

-Tu es très douée Samantha, remarqua Hermione à la sortie du cours. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as pu réussir à lancer un sortilège informulé du premier coup.

La jolie rousse sourit à Hermione. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient regroupés autour d'elles pour connaître son secret.

-Eh bien… C'est grâce à mon oncle, répondit-elle.

-Ton oncle ?

-Oui Severus… Enfin le professeur Rogue je veux dire, se reprit-elle.

-Rogue est ton oncle ? s'étonna un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Si on veut, souffla-t-elle légèrement gênée. Et pis de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes liens avec Sev… le professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Mon oncle nous a donné à Crys et à moi des sortes de cours pour nous mettre au niveau de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah d'accord !

Seamus de son côté parlait avec Crystal, la félicitant d'avoir réussi son sort elle aussi du premier coup.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux gêné.

-Je… Ouais j'étais tourné du bon côté, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah…

-En tout cas, tu es vraiment douée, ajouta le jeune homme enthousiaste.

-C'est normal, quand on est la fille du prof, lâcha Lavande Brown d'un ton plein de suffisance.

Crystal rougit violemment en baissant la tête. Elle rajusta son sac sur son épaule mal à l'aise.

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Lavande ! rétorqua Seamus.

Lavande détourna la tête, outrée que le jeune homme prenne la défense de la fille de Rogue.

Les jeunes gens allèrent dans la cour. Samantha, Prudence, Crystal et Druella étaient assises sur un banc et parlaient de leurs premières impressions.

-Personnellement, déclara Samantha. J'adore déjà Poudlard.

-C'est vrai que ça a l'air d'être une bonne école, intervint Crystal.

-Une bonne école ! s'exclama la rousse outrée. C'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui existe sur cette terre.

Elle se tourna alors vers Druella.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à Serpentard ?

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules.

-Ca va ! Les Serpentards me respectent déjà car je suis la sœur de Drago. Je n'aurais pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

-Tant mieux, souffla Sam rassurée.

La cloche sonna alors la reprise des cours et toutes les quatre se dirigèrent vers les cachots où avaient lieu le cours de potions. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent les autres étaient déjà là. Samantha remarqua bien vite qu'ils avaient été peu à être accepter. Il y avait quatre Serpentards en plus de Druella, quatre Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci parlaient avec le Poufsouffle.

-Samantha Black ! s'exclama une voix masculine à sa gauche. Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et reconnut Théodore Nott. Elle l'avait rencontré l'année dernière durant les deux semaines qu'elle avait passé chez les Malefoy. C'était un bon ami de Drago.

-Comment vas-tu Théo ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Très… commença-t-il.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors et le professeur les pria d'entrer. Les quatre Serpentards s'installèrent ensemble ainsi que les quatre Serdaigles. Harry, Ron et Hermione eux partageaient une table avec le Poufsouffle tandis que les quatre amies prirent la dernière table disponible.

Le professeur Slughorn lui n'avait pas l'air satisfait de la façon dont ils s'étaient répartis.

-Je vais devoir changer quelque peu les places de chacun.

Le vieil sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

-Miss Prewett voudriez vous bien échanger votre place avec Mr Weasley !

Samantha se leva et répondit avec un sourire :

-Je m'appelle Black Monsieur. Je porte le nom de mon père.

-Oh oui ! Excusez-moi Miss Black mais vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère…

Il la regarda plus attentivement et ajouta :

-Sauf les yeux… Vous avez ceux de votre père.

Samantha s'assit entre le Poufsouffle et Hermione à la place de son cousin tandis que lui prenait sa place.

-Miss Anderson vous échangerez votre place avec Miss De Dam… Je veux dire Miss Wei.

Un des Serdaigle se leva ainsi que Prudence. A la fin du changement de place, Samantha se retrouva avec Hermione, Drago et un Serdaigle du nom Matthew Stevens, Prue avec Harry, Pansy Parkinson et un Serdaigle du nom de Grant. Druella, elle était à la même table que Ron, Blaise Zabini et la Serdaigle qui s'appelait Taylor Anderson tandis que Crystal se trouvait avec Nott, le seul Poufsouffle (Ernie MacMillan) et la dernière Serdaigle (Elsa Moon).

La pauvre Hermione se trouvait juste entre Malefoy et Samantha. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour sortir son livre, elle effleura par m'égare le bras du Serpentard.

-Ne me touche pas sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

La Gryffondor soupira, les joues en feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à faire leur potion. Hermione remarqua bien vite que Samantha avait écrit des choses sur son livre.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'abîmer le matériel, souffla-t-elle.

La jolie rousse tourna son visage vers elle et comprit qu'elle parlait de son manuel. Elle haussa les épaules :

-Ce sont des améliorations, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Cet été, comme j'étais puni je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner et j'ai découvert certaines choses, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Malefoy qui avait entendu la conversation leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toi et ton foutu amour pour les potions, soupira-t-il.

-Quand on a un parrain comme Severus, on ne peut qu'aimer ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Le Professeur Rogue est ton parrain ? s'étonna Hermione dans un murmure.

Samantha hocha la tête positivement.

-C'est aussi celui de Drago. N'est-ce pas, Dray ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas participer à la conversation qu'entretenaient les deux Gryffondors.

-Je croyais pourtant que Sirius détestait le professeur Rogue, chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ! Mais pas ma mère, expliqua-t-elle. Elle était à Serdaigle, elle n'avait aucun parti pris ni pour les Gryffondors ni pour les Serpentards.

Hermione aussi des fois aurait bien aimé être neutre et pourquoi pas parler avec un Serpentard mais lorsqu'elle voyait le comportement de Malefoy à son égard cela l'en dissuadait grandement.

Les deux jeunes filles recommencèrent à faire leur potion en silence.

De leur côté, Druella et Blaise s'ignoraient royalement ce qui étonna légèrement Ron. N'étaient-ils pas tous les deux à Serpentard ?

Druella poussa alors un cri strident à la droite du rouquin.

-T'es crétin ou quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle à l'adresse du Serpentard.

-Il y a un problème Miss Malefoy ? demanda le professeur Slughorn.

-Non ! Non ! Ca va professeur, répondit-elle.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers son condisciple et ajouta dans un murmure agacé :

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès.

Blaise arqua un sourcil surpris mais continua de mélanger sa potion tout en répliquant :

-T'es complètement parano, Malefoy !

Druella fronça les sourcils et jeta un sort de nettoyage à sa jupe. Celle-ci avait en effet une grande tache.

Le cours se termina assez rapide et Harry gagna la potion de Felix Felicis. Hermione soupira.

Drago lui jeta un regard narquois.

-Pour une fois, ce n'était pas toi la meilleure, Granger, lança-t-il.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et rattrapa bien vite ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrée.

Une petite review, please ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir^^


	3. Chapitre III

_Bonjour (ou devrais-je dire bonsoir^^)_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long moment de silence, pardon!_

_Et je tiens à avouer que je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard!_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier Mackensy et Constancia Nott pour leur review!_

_Voilà la suite et bonne lecture^^_

* * *

_Chapitre III_

_**H**_ermione soupira excédée. La jeune fille avait encore ses devoirs de métamorphoses et de potions à faire mais elle restait bloquer sur la signification d'un terme en runes. Elle regarda sa montre : 21h. Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. La jeune fille devait se dépêcher de ramener son sac dans son dortoir avant de redescendre dans le hall pour commencer sa ronde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir. Toutes les filles de son année étaient là. Elles jouaient à un jeu moldu « Action-vérité ». Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-Tu te joins à nous Mia ? demanda Samantha

Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était là, Samantha avait déjà trouvé des surnoms à tout le monde. Ainsi celui d'Hermione était Mia. La jeune fille se demandait bien où elle était allée le chercher mais malgré tout Hermione l'aimait bien.

-Désolée. Je dois aller faire ma ronde, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Avec Drago, souffla Samantha avec une ébauche de sourire.

Hermione arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-C'est Ella. Drago n'a pas arrêté de maudire ce « vieux fou » de Dumbledore d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de vous faire faire votre ronde ensemble.

Pour une fois, Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle soupira et déclara :

-Bon j'y vais !

-A tout à l'heure Mia, répondit Samantha en lui adressant un signe de la main.

La jeune fille sortit et d'un pas rapide descendit les escaliers, traversa la salle commune et passa le tableau de La Grosse Dame. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle repéra bien vite Malefoy. Celui-ci était appuyé avec un air nonchalant contre le mur et discutait avec Pansy Parkinson.

-Ah enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant. J'ai failli t'attendre, Granger !

-Désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

Après tout, elle était en retard, elle le reconnaissait. Drago salua rapidement Pansy avant de venir vers elle. Ils devaient vérifier le dernier étage ainsi que la tour d'astronomie. Hermione le suivit sans rien dire. Malefoy marchait vite trop vite pour Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à le suivre.

-Malefoy ! appela-t-elle mettant sa fierté de côté pendant quelques instants.

-Quoi ? demanda Malefoy en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu pourrais marcher moins vite, j'arrive pas à te suivre, demanda-t-elle.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème ! rétorqua le Serpentard en recommençant à marcher de son pas rapide.

Hermione le suivit difficilement pendant encore plusieurs minutes.

-Malefoy ! lança-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi encore ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Tu vas m'attendre ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le jeune homme avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-il.

-Et pourtant tu vas m'écouter, rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.

-Je… commença-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu d'elle.

Il posa sa main sur le cou d'Hermione, le caressant délicatement.

-Tu ne voudrais quand même qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce joli cou, souffla-t-il.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches.

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise, Malefoy ! lança la jeune fille le regard noir. Je te demande de marcher moins vite donc tu vas le faire !

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie, un rire glacial.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu vas m'y obliger ? demanda-t-il hilare.

-Je pourrais aller voir Dumbledore, répondit Hermione. Et lui parler de ton manque de bonne volonté.

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne diras rien, Granger, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si sûr de toi ? questionna Hermione en arquant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas le style des Gryffondor de balancer des choses de ce genre.

-Tu ne connais rien des Gryffondor, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Drago esquissa un sourire mesquin et sans rien ajouter tourna le dos à Hermione et recommença à marcher. Hermione jura plusieurs fois.

-De si vilaines choses dans une si jolie bouche, ricana Drago qui l'avait entendue.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se maudit intérieurement en espérant que la Gryffondor n'avait pas fait attention au compliment que cela cachait.

Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle prit pourtant sur elle de répondre à l'autre « fouine » comme elle l'appelait et continua son chemin. Ils se séparèrent à la fin de la ronde. Hermione alla de son côté la tête haute. Drago se retourna pour la regarder partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa longue chevelure de lionne et esquissa un sourire avant de descendre légèrement son regard. Il soupira déçu que la jeune fille porte sa cape. Le jeune homme avait en effet remarquer que lorsqu'elle l'enlevait pour se retrouver seulement vêtue de sa jupe plissée et de sa chemise, il pouvait admirer son joli petit derrière.

Drago secoua la tête essayant de se retirer l'image de Granger en nuisette du cerveau. Il se maudit de fantasmer sur la Sang-de-Bourbe après tout ce n'était… Eh bien qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il soupira et reprit sa route vers l'antre de Serpentard.

-Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! s'écriait Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir à 22h30.

Les filles avaient arrêté de jouer et Sam était la seule réveillée. Elle était en train d'écrire sur son manuel de potions. La rousse releva la tête vers sa nouvelle amie. Hermione voyant qu'elle était réveillée vint vers elle et s'assit sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Drago t'a fait des misères ?

-Tu es encore en train d'écrire sur ton manuel, remarqua Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait.

Samantha le ferma d'un coup sec et le mit sur sa table de chevet avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

-Ne change pas de sujet Mia ! demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille fit un signe de main lasse.

-Rien de nouveau, il a passé sa soirée devant moi… commença Hermione en bâillant. Désolée. Et il ne voulait pas m'attendre, c'est tout !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Samantha.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il m'entraîne dans une salle de classe déserte pour m'embrasser fougueusement ? ironisa Hermione.

Samantha rougit légèrement et parut gênée quelques secondes. Heureusement, son amie ne le remarqua pas trop occupée à rire de sa propre blague.

-Tu m'imagines avec Malefoy tendrement enlacés, continua la jeune fille toujours hilare.

Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

-C'est… Euh… Beurk !

Samantha esquissa un sourire.

-Tu sais… murmura-t-elle. Drago est super bien foutu, tu verrais comment il est… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Hermione rougit violemment et demande :

-Tu l'as déjà vu… Euh ?

Samantha haussa les épaules.

-On a eu une brève aventure, expliqua-t-elle. Rien de bien sérieux.

Hermione regardait Sam les yeux ronds.

-Vous avez… ?

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux, répliqua Samantha comme si elle regrettait de lui avoir avouer cela.

La jolie rousse se coucha alors dans son lit.

-Et c'était bien ?

Samantha se retourna dans son lit surprise qu'Hermione lui pose cette question.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Drago t'intéresse ?

La brune rougit légèrement.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je le déteste mais c'est juste que je voudrais savoir.

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

-Il a été très doux malgré son… son manque d'expérience et j'ai… J'ai apprécié.

-Ah ! D'accord !

-Bon ce n'est pas que ta conversation soit inintéressante mais il se fait tard et demain on commence à huit heures, fit Samantha en se recalant bien sur son lit. Bonne nuit Mia !

-Bonne nuit, répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Le lendemain matin, Samantha descendit la première du dortoir. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en queue de cheval avant de voir Neville qui était dans la salle commune près à sortir.

-Neville ! appela-t-elle en dévalant l'escalier.

Le jeune homme se retourna et rougit subitement en la reconnaissant. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca te dérange si on mange ensemble ce matin ? questionna-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. Le parfum de Samantha lui léchait les narines, elle sentait la noix de coco.

-Je… Si tu veux, répondit-il finalement.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants avant que Samantha ne déclare :

-Tu sais, je t'aime bien Neville.

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Mer… Merci, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Et toi ? Tu m'aimes bien Neville ?

-Je… Je… Oui ! Tu es très gentille Samantha, répondit-il en rougissant un peu plus.

La jolie rousse ne semblait pourtant pas l'avoir remarquer.

-Toi aussi tu es gentil Neville, dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Dès qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme Samantha avait été persuadée qu'ils deviendraient tous les deux de très bons amis. Elle appréciait beaucoup de choses chez Neville aussi bien sa gentillesse que sa timidité ou son courage.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que sa matière préférée était la botanique. Le Gryffondor en parlait beaucoup même s'il semblait que peu de gens l'écoutaient.

-Au faites, tu as trouvé une solution pour ton Araménia Bonina ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se détendit quelque peu. Il préférait que la conversation tourne autour des plantes. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Sam devine qu'il avait un faible pour elle.

-Oui, j'en ai parlé au professeur Chourave et elle m'a conseillé de le planter dans un plus grand pot et de l'arroser tous les jours pendant trois semaines, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-J'espère.

-Moi aussi. C'est une si belle plante, je serais vraiment déçue si elle mourait.

Samantha était la seule à l'écouter parler de ses plantes et de sa passion. Avec elle, il pouvait en parler pendant des heures sans qu'il se sente incompris. Elle aussi lui parlait de sa passion les potions. Elle lui avait parlé de son enfance auprès de son parrain Severus Rogue et lui avait expliqué que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle adorait cette matière. Bien qu'il ait du mal à voir Rogue pouvant faire naître une vocation, il la comprenait.

-Sinon comment va ta grand-mère ? questionna-t-elle. Maman m'a demandé de ses nouvelles dans sa dernière lettre.

Serait-ce possible que Samantha ait parlé de lui à sa mère ?

-Tu lui diras qu'elle se porte très bien. C'est une femme très forte pour son âge.

-Je le ferais, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'arriver devant la Grande salle. Ils s'installèrent face à face et commencèrent à manger. Le courrier arriva alors. Samantha leva les yeux et reconnut son hibou grand duc. Il se posa à sa droite et lui mordilla affectueusement la main. La jeune fille détacha la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir alors qu'un autre hibou se posait à côté d'elle.

Elle tendit son verre d'eau à son Grand duc avant de sortir une mornille et de payer l'autre hibou après avoir détacher le journal.

Son hibou après s'être désaltérer lui mordilla l'oreille réclamant de l'attention.

-Balthazar, soupira-t-elle avant de le caresser. Retourne à la volière, je viendrais te voir à midi.

Balthazar hulula comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle disait.

-Je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle.

Le hibou sembla heureux et repartit alors. Elle regarda la lettre plus attentivement.

-C'est une lettre de ma sœur, expliqua-t-elle à Neville.

Celui-ci lui sourit légèrement avant de demander:

-Je peux lire le journal ?

-Si tu veux… répondit-elle tandis qu'elle lisait son courrier.

Le jeune homme attrapa le journal, le déplia et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la Gazette. Il remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas écrit en Anglais non plus et le reposa donc.

Samantha venait de finir sa lecture et rangeait sa lettre.

-Tu ne lis pas le journal ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Neville rougit légèrement. La jeune fille sembla alors avoir une révélation et se frappa le front en se traitant d'idiote.

-J'avais oublié qu'on était en Grande-Bretagne, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu abonné à un journal français plutôt qu'à la Gazette ?

-Eh bien… C'est la Gazette du sorcier sauf que c'est la version française, expliqua-t-elle. Et comme j'ai toujours été abonnée à celle-là je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt d'en changer.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de manger en discutant de choses et d'autres puis ils montèrent à la tour pour récupérer leur sac et se brosser rapidement les dents.

Ils descendirent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers les serres.

Les deux Gryffondor attendirent ensemble que la cloche sonne tout en discutant. Drago et sa bande arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, les autres élèves suivant le cours de botanique n'étaient pas loin derrière eux.

Drago vint vers eux de sa démarche princière.

-Alors on drague Londubat, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ne perds pas ton temps, c'est un homme qu'il lui faut pas une lavette.

Les Serpentard qui écoutaient ricanèrent sauf Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel et resta totalement de marbre.

-La lavette je suppose que c'est toi ? rétorqua Neville courageusement.

Drago arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Tu m'as traité de lavette Londubat ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Oui, répondit-il le regard dur.

Samantha qui était à côté d'eux ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'ils ne se battent pas.

-Les garçons… commença-t-elle.

Mais le Serpentard avait déjà lancé un sort à Neville. Celui-ci se retrouva alors propulser sur le verre de la serre. Samantha se précipita vers lui sous les rires des Serpentards et le regard hautain du blond.

Neville était légèrement sonné.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je… Oui, répondit-il.

Samantha se tourna alors vers Drago et avança vers lui d'un air menaçant.

-Malefoy ! Je t'ordonne de t'excuser ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Serpentard fit un pas en arrière surpris par tant de fureur. Mais il reprit vite constance et répliqua :

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

-Eh bien… C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire ! Excuse-toi ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi, Black ?

-Tu le regretteras.

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment, rétorqua l'autre.

-Je t'aurais prévenue, Malefoy !

-Je ne m'excuserais pas !

-Très bien, répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle s'accroupit devant Neville.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Samantha.

-Non, ça ira, répondit-il en se levant difficilement.

Samantha le soutint alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas. Elle alla une nouvelle fois vers le Serpentard et lança d'une voix pleine de mépris :

-Tu me fais pitié, tellement pitié. Tu crois te faire respecter en bousculant les autres élèves mais en faite cela montre seulement à quel point tu es faible !

Drago était abasourdi que Samantha lui dise ça. Eux qui étaient si proches. Mais il reprit bien vite son masque d'indifférence. La jeune fille lui tourna alors une nouvelle fois le dos et alla retrouver Neville qui étaient avec les autres Gryffondor.

-Si tu crois me blesser Black ! C'est raté, rétorqua-t-il

Une larme perla le long de la joue de la Gryffondor. Cela lui faisait si mal de s'éloigner de Drago… Mais il était allé trop loin et elle se devait de le remettre à sa place.

Le professeur Chourave arriva alors et les fit entrer dans la serre n°6 et le cours débuta. Samantha se retenait de pleurer et s'installa à sa place à côté de Neville. Elle lui sourit, sourire auquel il répondit. D'un côté, il avait un peu honte de s'être fait avoir par Malefoy et d'un autre, il était heureux que Samantha l'ait défendue.

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

Le cœur de Neville commença à battre à une vitesse affolante. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la main de la rousse posée sur la sienne.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder.

Il avait en effet trop peur qu'elle remarque sa gêne. Samantha, elle fut surprise mais aussi peinée qu'il ne la regarde pas pour répondre mais elle ne répliqua rien et reporta son attention sur ce que disait le professeur Chourave.

-T'y es allée un peu fort avec Dray, remarqua Prudence à la fin du cours.

-Non, je ne trouve pas, rétorqua-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Les quatre jeunes filles s'installèrent sur leur banc.

-Il l'a cherché, continua Samantha. Je voulais qu'il prenne conscience qu'on attaque pas les gens comme ça, pour le fun !

-Samantha n'a pas tort Prue, intervint Druella. Drago a beau être mon frère ici il est totalement différent. Je ne le reconnais plus.

-Donc selon toi, Sam a bien fait de lui parler ainsi, s'exaspéra Prudence.

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle a bien fait mais je ne la blâme pas, rectifia la blonde.

-Les filles, déclara Crystal en se levant. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

-Ok, répondit Sam. On se retrouve plus tard.

Crystal partit alors de son côté mais elle n'alla pas à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille entra en effet dans une salle de classe vide. Seamus était assis sur une des tables et semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et lui sourit.

-Non ça va, répondit-il.

Crystal vint vers lui et posa son sac et sa cape à côté de lui.

-On commence quand tu veux, déclara-t-elle.

Seamus descendit de la table et attrapa sa baguette. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent face à face.

-Tu es prêt ? questionna-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça. Crystal leva donc sa baguette et jeta un sortilège informulé. Seamus le contra grâce à un « Protego » muet. La jolie brune lui sourit.

-Bravo Seamus ! On fait le contraire maintenant.

Crystal se mit en position de défense, Seamus leva sa baguette mais rien ne se passa.

-Réessaye, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme essaya ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Il faut que tu penses seulement au sortilège que tu veux lancer, expliqua-t-elle. Et que tu visualise ce que le sort risque de faire s'il réussit.

Seamus leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette mais n'y arriva pas. Il soupira mais décida de ne pas baisser les bras et recommença.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit comme une vibration dans sa baguette et comprit qu'il avait réussi.

-Bravo ! le félicita Crystal.

-J'y suis arrivé ! J'y suis arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Il vint vers la jeune fille à grand pas et la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Crystal, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

Seamus faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et la jeune fille était obligée de se tordre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur les lèvres de Crystal. Il avait tellement envie d'y goûter.

-Je… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Seamus avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Le Gryffondor la serra un peu plus contre lui. Crystal elle était trop surprise pour faire quoi que soit. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Finalement, elle ferma doucement les paupières, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il mit fin au baiser. Seamus lui sourit. Crystal se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se dégagea de ses bras.

-Crys… commença-t-il.

Mais elle était déjà partie en courant oubliant par la même occasion son sac et sa cape. Le jeune homme soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux et s'affala sur une des tables.

* * *

Une petite review, please ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir^^


	4. Chapitre IV

_Hello!_

_Je poste vite à la demande ( très menaçante) de Miss Amandine!_

_Merci à Constancia Nott pour sa review et merci à Amandine pour ses encouragements vocaux!^^_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

_Chapitre IV_

_**C**_rystal courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser embrasser ? La jeune fille entra dans les toilettes, ouvrit la porte d'une cabine et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Elle baissa la cuvette avant de s'asseoir dessus. La Gryffondor porta la main à ses lèvres, elle sentait encore l'odeur de Seamus. Elle se maudit d'avoir accepter de donner ses cours au jeune homme. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Bon il fallait tout de même avouer que Seamus n'était pas vilain, elle le trouvait même beau, il était gentil, drôle et il était vrai qu'elle aimait bien discuter avec lui. Mais quand même de là, à l'embrasser. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elle devait avant tout penser à ses études or depuis que ce garçon était entré dans sa vie, elle n'arrêtait pas de rêvasser et de penser à la prochaine fois qu'ils se parleraient.

Crystal se prit la tête entre les mains désespérée. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait froid, elle chercha sa cape dans la cabine mais dût rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'avait oubliée dans la salle ainsi que son sac.

La Gryffondor se maudit intérieurement d'être partie aussi vite. Mais elle n'oserait jamais retourner là-bas. La jeune fille s'imaginait en effet mal y retourner, elle ne voulait pas croiser Seamus.

Le jeune homme était lui assis sur la table. Il avait remarqué que Crystal avait oublié ses affaires. Il fut pris d'une envie irrémédiable de jeter un coup d'œil dans son sac mais se retint.

Finalement il mit sa cape sur ses épaules installa son sac en bandoulière puis il prit la cape et le sac de Crystal et quitta la pièce. Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque peut-être serait-elle là-bas. Tout en marchant, il pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Crystal lui avait rendu son baiser. Puis il se demanda pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite. Avait-elle eu peur ?

Il fit tous les rayons de la bibliothèque plusieurs fois mais ne la trouva pas. Le jeune homme regarda alors sa montre et remarqua qu'il devait commencer à aller vers son cours de sortilège s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Lorsqu'il arriva, plusieurs élèves étaient là mais pas Crystal. La jeune fille arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard. Elle se planta devant Seamus aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es partie si vite tout à l'heure ? demanda Seamus.

Crystal baissa la tête gênée. Tandis que les regards des autres élèves se tournaient vers eux.

-Je… Seamus… Je… Euh… Voudrais récupérer mes affaires s'il te plaît, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je voudrais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? questionna-t-il.

Crystal jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres élèves.

-Pas ici, murmura-t-elle.

-Promets-moi que l'on en reparlera, exigea Seamus.

-Promis !

-Parfait, souffla-t-il en lui mettant la cape sur les épaules.

Puis il lui donna son sac. La jeune fille s'éloigna alors à grands pas de lui bien qu'elle sache que cela ne servait à rien. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en effet tous les deux ensemble en sortilège. Seamus arqua un sourcil surpris mais la laissa faire.

Dans un couloir, un peu plus loin, Samantha se dirigeait vers la salle de sortilège après une heure d'études des moldus.

-Samantha ! appela une voix dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut Harry et Ron.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te parler, demanda Harry.

-C'est pas ce que tu fais là, plaisanta la jeune fille en souriant.

-Si, répliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Tu veux bien me retrouver après le repas ?

-Je dois aller à la volière. Ca te dérange si on parle en y allant ?

-Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Très bien donc on se retrouve à une heure moins le quart dans le hall, décida-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle et les élèves étaient déjà en train d'entrer. Samantha s'installa à côté d'Hermione tandis que Harry et Ron s'assirent à leur place.

-Alors comment ça va depuis hier, Mia ? questionna Samantha en souriant.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Bien dormi ? Tu as rêvé de Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci tourna alors son visage dans leur direction comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui.

-Chut ! s'exclama Hermione. Et oui j'ai bien dormi et non je n'ai pas rêvé de lui, mentit-elle.

La Gryffondor savait très bien que ce n'était pas bien de mentir mais elle ne se voyait pas raconter à Samantha qu'elle avait rêvé que Malefoy et elle s'embrassaient et plus si affinités. A cette pensée, Hermione rougit légèrement.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé de lui ?

-Si je te le dis, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix sèche.

-Tu mens, répliqua Samantha.

-Miss Black ! Miss Granger ! Puisque votre conversation à l'air si intéressante je suis sûr que vous accepteriez de la partager avec toute la classe, intervint le professeur Flitwich.

Samantha lui sourit et répondit avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Mais bien sûr Monsieur ! Nous parlions de fantasmes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles et plusieurs élèves pouffèrent.

-Hermione ne veut pas avouer qu'elle a rêvé de lui alors que je suis sûre du contraire.

Hermione avait baissé la tête et était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Flitwich aussi mais il esquissa un sourire.

-Moi tu vois, j'avoue Mia, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie. J'ai toujours trouvé…

-Mais tu vas te la boucler ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

-Bah quoi ? Je croyais que tu trouvais Johnny Depp très sexy.

Hermione changea alors de couleur en se rendant compte que son amie venait de lui faire une blague.

-C'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bien Miss ! Maintenant que la conversation est close. Il faudrait que vous suiviez le cours.

Drago lui continua de regarder les deux jeunes filles pendant plusieurs secondes. Hermione leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle détourna bien vite la tête et commença à prendre des notes. Le jeune homme retourna à son parchemin lui aussi.

A la fin du cours, les quatre amies se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor sauf Druella qui alla s'asseoir à celle de Serpentard.

-Franchement c'était trop fort Sam, déclara Prudence en souriant. Flitwich ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu lui répondes ça c'est sûr !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-T'aurais vu ta tête Hermione, ajouta Ron. On aurait dit que tu t'étais transformée en tomate. Au faite c'est qui Johnny Depp ?

-Un acteur moldu, répondit simplement la rousse.

Harry et elle terminèrent leur repas assez rapidement et ils décidèrent donc d'aller directement à la volière.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle après avoir dépasser la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Voilà dans un premier temps, je voudrais te parler de Quidditch, commença-t-il.

-De Quidditch vraiment ? C'est Prue qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Là n'est pas la question. Il paraît que tu es très douée et comme je fais passer les essais après-demain, j'aimerais bien que tu te présentes.

-Le problème Harry, rétorqua Samantha. C'est que je ne me suis pas inscrite.

-Ce n'est pas un problème si c'est moi qui te demande de venir, répliqua-t-il. Tu viendras alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est à quelle heure ?

-9 heures.

-Ok, je verrais… commença-t-elle.

Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage du brun.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Harry**, **ce n'est pas encore sûr. Si j'ai bien compris, tu voulais me parler d'autres choses !

-En effet ! Je voudrais te poser des questions sur ton nom.

-Mon nom ? s'étonna Samantha en arquant un sourcil.

-Euh… Mon parrain s'appelait Sirius Black et je crois que c'était le dernier Sang Pur a porté ce nom.

-Eh bien… Tu te trompes Harry. Nous sommes encore quatre

-Mais comment ?

-Sirius Black, ton parrain comme tu dis, était mon père.

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Ne trouve tu pas bizarre que tu n'es ni hérité du 12 square Grimmeraud ni de Kreattur ?

-Si un peu mais…

-Eh bien… C'est parce que c'est ma mère qui en a hérité à la mort de son mari, expliqua Samantha.

-Mais pourquoi Sirius ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

Samantha haussa les épaules.

-Il devait avoir ses raisons.

-Alors comme ça tu as trois frères et sœurs, déclara Harry en souriant.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai trois sœurs !

-Ouah ! Que des filles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon père était un bon coup c'est tout !

Harry et Samantha éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu sais… Papa me manque beaucoup en ce moment, murmura-t-elle pensive. Je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps à peine trois ans mais nous nous entendions tellement bien. Je l'aimais tellement, souffla-t-elle des larmes courant le long de ses joues.

Harry la prit alors par l'épaule et la serra contre lui.

-A moi aussi, Sirius me manque, avoua Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent alors l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur marche.

-Parle-moi de ta famille ! demanda le jeune homme.

-Eh bien comme je l'ai dit j'ai trois sœurs. Sabrina l'aînée à maintenant dix-neuf ans enfin elle va les avoir au mois d'octobre. La deuxième Susan, elle a dix-sept ans, elle a à peine un an de plus que moi et la dernière se prénomme Solenn et va fêter ses deux ans le 10 décembre prochain.

-Et ta mère ? Parle-moi de ta mère !

Samantha rougit légèrement de l'intérêt que portait Harry à sa famille.

-Eh bien… Maman s'appelle Emily Black, son nom de jeune fille était Prewett. C'est une cousine éloignée de Molly Weasley. Elle est née le dix-huit août 1960 et a fait ses études à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle.

-Comment a-t-elle rencontré Sirius ?

-Maman était la cousine de James Potter… commença-t-elle.

-Ta mère est la cousine de mon père ? interrogea-t-il surpris.

-Euh… En effet !

-Donc on est en quelque sorte cousins…

-Oui, tu es mon cousin au même titre que Drago et Druella Malefoy ou Crystal.

-Comment ça Crystal ?

-Crys est aussi une Potter, expliqua Samantha sous le regard surpris de Harry. Son grand-père paternel était le cousin de ma grand-mère et de ton grand-père.

-Ah d'accord ! T'en connais un rayon sur notre famille.

-Normal c'est ma famille ! Tu savais que ta grand-mère était Allemande ? Elle s'appelait Azyla Wolff, c'était la marraine de ma mère.

-Tu sais j'en ai appris plus sur ma famille en n'en parlant quelques minutes avec toi qu'en seize années d'existence.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent alors à la volière. Lorsqu'il vit sa maîtresse Balthazar vola tout de suite à sa rencontre. Harry leva les yeux et vit Hedwige. Celle-ci vint vers lui.

-C'est Papa qui me l'avait offert pour mes quatorze ans, expliqua-t-elle en donnant un morceau de gâteau à son hibou. Elle sortit alors une lettre de sa poche et l'accrocha à la patte de Balthazar.

-C'est pour Nana, murmura-t-elle. Ne lui fais pas trop de misères.

Elle embrassa son hibou sur le haut de sa tête et celui-ci s'envola alors.

-Il a un sacré caractère, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent alors tout en parlant de la famille de Samantha. La jeune fille posa aussi plusieurs questions sur les Dursley.

Le samedi matin, Harry était déjà arrivé à huit heures trente. Il devait préparer le terrain et sortirent plusieurs balai au cas où certains des élèves n'en auraient pas eu. A neuf heures, tous les élèves inscrits étaient là. Harry regarda attentivement la foule pour voir si Sam s'y trouvait. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Il commença son discours et la vit alors. Elle était habillée avec une sorte de pantalon d'équitation noir, un T-shirt blanc à manches longues sous le pull à manche courtes gris aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Harry lui sourit. Le jeune homme demanda alors aux élèves de se répartirent en groupes de dix pour faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch. Le groupe de Samantha fut le dernier à partir. La jeune fille enfourcha son Eclair de feu et décolla. Elle fit le tour du terrain telle une fusée et vint se poser à côté de Harry.

Harry fit ensuite passer les essais pour devenir Poursuiveurs. Ce fut Ginny, Katie et Demelza qui les passèrent haut la main. Ce fut ensuite le tour des batteurs. Samantha passa la dernière.

Harry lâcha les deux cognards sur elle alors que pour les autres, il n'en avait sorti qu'un seul.

Les deux boules volèrent à une vitesse folle vers Samantha avec la batte dans la main gauche, elle frappa la balle qui partit loin très loin. Harry se demanda comment une fille qui avait l'air aussi fine et fragile pouvait tirer aussi loin. L'autre cognard vint vers elle dans l'autre direction. Samantha prit la batte cette fois-ci dans la main droite et visa. Le cognard atterrit juste là où il devait.

« Prudence avait raison, songea Harry. Elle est vachement douée »

Le manège recommença encore quatre fois et à chaque fois elle tirait avec une force impressionnante et visait avec une précision hors du commun. Harry remarqua bien vite aussi qu'elle le faisait aussi bien du bras droit que du bras gauche ce qui pourrait être un réel avantage.

Samantha se posa à côté de lui grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit, hurla la voix de Prudence dans les tribunes. C'est la meilleure !

-Alors ? demanda la rousse.

Harry la regardait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Samantha était super, il fallait qu'elle intègre l'équipe coûte que coûte.

-Tu es prise Sam. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant ton talent, ajouta-il en le faisant.

-N'en rajoute pas trop **BG, **répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Tous les élèves regardaient la jeune fille admiratifs. Elle se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires pour s'habiller normalement.

Elle prit une douche rapidement. Elle s'essuya rapidement, et enfila ses sous-vêtements et sa jupe. On toqua alors à la porte.

-Entrez, déclara-t-elle.

La tête de Neville passa par l'entrebâille. Il rougit violemment en la voyant ainsi vêtue. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Rentre Neville ! Je ne vais pas te manger, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle enfila rapidement sa chemise blanche et la boutonna.

-Je… Je voulais te féliciter pour la place dans l'équipe, bégaya-t-il. Tu… Tu es très douée… La meilleure candidate au poste de batteur.

La jeune fille vint vers lui à grand pas sa cravate même pas attachée autour du cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Neville, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Neville rougit violemment.

-Je… Avec toi, Gryffondor est sûr de gagner la coupe, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est gentil Neville mais ce n'est pas vrai. Pour gagner, nous avons besoin avant tout d'une équipe soudée.

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement gêné.

-Dis Sam… La sortie à Pré-au-Lard a lieu dans quinze jours et j'aurais voulu savoir si ça te dirait de m'accompagner.

Samantha lui sourit tout en attachant sa cravate correctement.

-Ca me dirait oui !

-Eh bien… on se retrouvera le samedi à neuf heures dans le hall.

-Ok ! Pas de problème, répondit-elle en enfilant son pull gris à manches courtes.

Elle s'assit ensuite pour mettre ses grandes chaussettes noires puis ses bottes grises. D'un coup de baguettes, elle arrangea ses cheveux, les coiffant en de jolies boucles bien dessinées puis elle attrapa son sac et sa cape avant de sortir des vestiaires avec Neville.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, déclara Samantha. Ca te dit de venir avec moi ?

-Euh… Ouais… répondit Neville.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le château. Pendant ce temps, Crystal et Prudence étaient toujours dans les gradins et regardaient passer les différents candidats au poste de gardien. Seamus se glissa vers elles et s'assit à la droite de Crystal.

-Tu m'avais promis qu'on parlerait, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille frissonna légèrement et tourna son visage vers lui.

-Seamus, je… commença-t-elle.

-Viens ! la coupa-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Prue j'y vais, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

-Ouais… Ouais, répliqua Prudence totalement obnubilée par les essais.

Le Gryffondor entraîna Crystal dans le parc et la fit asseoir sur un banc au pied d'un saule pleureur.

-Tu es belle, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-Arrête Seamus…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et la regarda surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois rester concentrée sur mes études mais avec toi c'est impossible, expliqua Crystal.

Seamus esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser aux coins des lèvres.

-Je te déconcentre tant que ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le sourire de Seamus s'élargit.

-Je pense trop à toi, souffla-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-Eh bien… J'ai la solution.

Crystal tourna son visage vers lui. Alors avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, Seamus captura ses lèvres. La jeune fille après quelques secondes de surprises décida de se laisser faire. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue.

Seamus descendit doucement sa main droite vers la taille de Crystal et caressa sa peau sous le tissu. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle.

-Tu veux toujours pas de moi ?

Crystal se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise réponse.

-Mais il faut qu'on reste discret.

-Pas de problème, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Samantha et Neville arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle vers midi et demi. Crystal et Prudence étaient déjà installées à la table de Gryffondor.

-Salut, lança-t-elle en s'installant en face d'elle.

-T'étais barrée où ? questionna Prudence.

-A la bibliothèque, répondit la rousse.

-Ah ! Sinon tu as été vraiment super Sam, je suis fière de toi.

-On croirait entendre ma mère, souffla Samantha en souriant.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, répliqua l'eurasienne.

Drago lui était à la table de Serpentard et semblait pensif. Il regardait vers la table de Gryffondor et plus exactement le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'Hermione. Que lui avait fait cette impure ? Il se rappela alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Samantha durant les dernières vacances de Pâques.

Flash Back

_Samantha s'était affalée, quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le fauteuil vert et argent qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de bièreaubeurre._

_-J'ai l'impression que cette petite Granger ne te laisse pas indifférent, remarqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

_Une expression de profond dégoût se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard._

_-Cette Sang Impure ! lança-t-il outrée qu'elle puisse penser ça. Son Sang est tellement souillé que même un Sang Mêlé ne se risquerait pas…_

_Samantha esquissa un sourire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée du liquide._

_-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, tu n'y arriveras pas, rétorqua-t-elle._

_-C'est pourtant la vérité ! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe me laisse totalement indifférent._

_-A ce que je vois, tu es arrivé à t'en convaincre toi-même, remarqua Samantha en souriant de plus belle._

_Drago rougit légèrement en serrant les poings._

_-Elle n'est pas digne de moi !_

_La rousse éclata alors de rire. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard déconcerté._

_-Tu me fais toujours marrer lorsque tu te crois obligé de dire que tu es au-dessus des autres !_

_Il rougit de plus belle en colère que sa cousine ose se moquer de lui._

_-En effet, je suis au-dessus de beaucoup surtout d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croit obliger d'étaler sa science en permanence. _

_-Mais c'est ça que tu aimes chez elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Qu'entends-tu par là ? questionna Drago étonné._

_-J'entends par là que tu ne serais jamais tomber amoureux d'une fille complètement conne… commença-t-elle._

_-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! s'énerva-t-il._

_Samantha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux étonnée par son excès de fureur._

_-Je vois que tu essayes encore de t'en convaincre._

_-Je n'essaye pas de m'en convaincre. C'est seulement la pure vérité. Je ne tomberais __**jamais **__amoureux surtout d'une Sang-de-Bourbe sans aucun attrait._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu es borné quand tu t'y mets, soupira la rousse._

_-Toi aussi !_

_-Oui mais moi j'en ai le droit parce que j'ai raison, rétorqua Samantha._

_-Tu me fatigues Black ! Puisque je te dis que Granger ne me plaît absolument pas…_

_-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as passé la moitié de l'après-midi à parler d'elle et de ses si nombreux défauts !_

_-Mais parce que je la hais !_

_-Eh bien… Excuse-moi de te décevoir mais le contraire de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence !_

_Samantha se leva alors et quitta la chambre du Serpentard sans rien ajouté._

Fin du Flash Back

C'était de la faute de Samantha s'il pensait sans arrêt à la Gryffondor. Pourquoi lui avait-elle mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête ? Le jeune homme se mit la tête dans les mains désespéré. Avec la mission que Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait donné, il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un soit-disant amour pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Ca ne va pas Dragonichou ? demanda la voix suraiguë de Pansy à côté de lui.

-Si, si… souffla-t-il. J'ai simplement mal à la tête.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, déclara la Serpentard. Mrs Pomfresh te donnerait quelque chose.

Drago fit un sourire hypocrite à Pansy avant de se lever et de rétorquer :

-Merci pour ce précieux conseil.

Il quitta la table en maudissant son père de l'avoir fiancer à la Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, bien sûr devant les autres, il faisait semblant d'être fou amoureux d'elle. Pansy était fausse, totalement fausse et hypocrite. Elle jouait les idiotes alors qu'en faite c'était une fille plutôt intelligente et très manipulatrice.

Il croisa alors qu'il allait vers la volière Samantha et Hermione qui étaient en grande discussion. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant elles.

-Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu as été prise au poste de batteur, déclara-t-il.

Les deux Gryffondor relevèrent leur visage vers lui. Le jeune homme, lui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas jeter de regards du côté de Granger et fixait donc Samantha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Samantha.

Drago arqua un sourcil surpris avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ce que j'ai dis à Londubat.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Oui je t'en veux encore et je te ferais remarquer que tu ne t'es toujours pas excuser, rétorqua Samantha, le regard dur. Je ne vois donc même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te répondre.

Drago éclata alors de rire comprenant que Samantha lui faisait en quelque sorte un chantage affectif.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire Malefoy !

-Ce qu'il y a de drôle… Eh bien ! Je viens de comprendre ma chère cousine que tu étais en train de me faire un chantage affectif, expliqua-t-il.

Samantha se mordilla la lèvre inférieure gênée. Le regard de Drago se fit alors plus dur et il répliqua :

-Si tu crois que ça va marcher, tu te trompes lourdement ! Je peux très bien me passer de toi, Black !

Il avait dit ça d'une voix ferme qu'il voulait sûr de lui mais il n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu. Il remarqua alors une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de sa cousine. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie prendre Samantha dans ses bras et la réconforter mais son orgueil l'en empêcha.

-Très bien, cracha-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui demanda de la suivre. Les deux jeunes filles partirent alors d'un pas rapide. Drago s'assit sur le banc en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Le jeune homme se traita plusieurs fois d'imbécile et se maudit d'avoir parler ainsi à Samantha après tout elle avait toujours été là pour lui et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était sa cousine préférée. Il soupira avant de se lever et d'aller dans l'antre de Serpentard.

* * *

Une petite review, please ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir^^


	5. Chapitre V

_Constancia Nott: Merci pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'actions chacune des filles va juste choisir son camps et on va découvrir au fil de l'histoir qui est vraiment qui! Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question_

_Je tenais aussi à remercier Megara Spoiler et XoXo-C pour leur review et Miss Amandine pour ses encouragements vocaux!^^_

_Bonne lecture!^^_

* * *

_Chapitre V_

-_**H**_ey Harry ! appela une voix féminine dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna et reconnut Prudence qui trottinait vers lui.

-Salut, dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille et répondit à son salut en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Prudence esquissa un sourire en voyant son geste.

-Ils ne sont pas assez ébouriffés comme ça ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est… Euh… Une sorte de tic, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

-Ah ! Tu vas à la volière ?

-En effet ! Et toi ?

-Moi aussi ! Ma mère s'inquiète pas mal pour moi en ce moment. Elle a peur de Vol… Tu sais-qui, se reprit-t-elle.

Harry tourna son visage surpris vers elle.

-Toi aussi tu l'appelles Voldemort ? questionna-t-il en souriant.

-Je… Euh… Ca m'arrive mais ma mère ne veut pas. Elle m'a interdit de l'appeler par son nom.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avaient si peur d'appeler Voldemort par son nom.

-Elle m'a dit que comme ce n'était pas son vrai nom, je n'avais pas à l'appeler ainsi, continua-t-elle.

Harry regarda la jeune fille intriguée. Que savait la mère de Prudence sur Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

Ils arrivèrent alors à la volière et postèrent leurs lettres puis ils retournèrent ensemble à la salle commune de Gryffondor tout en parlant de Quidditch. Le match contre Serpentard aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois vers le milieu du mois de novembre.

Harry et Prudence rentraient dans la Salle commune tandis qu'Hermione devait en sortir pour aller retrouver Malefoy dans le hall. Les deux jeunes gens faisaient en effet leur ronde ensemble depuis deux semaines. Malefoy l'attendait, comme tous les soirs, appuyé contre un mur. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se contenta de venir vers elle et ils remontèrent jusqu'au septième étage.

Depuis une semaine, Malefoy avait décidé de marcher à côté d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille aille se plaindre à sa directrice de maison. Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione s'était légèrement maquillé et avait discipliné quelque peu ses cheveux.

-C'est pour moi ce ravalement de façade ? demanda-t-il.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait méprisant. Hermione arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr, railla le Serpentard. Tu t'es maquillée et tu t'es coiffée, Granger. Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence !

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy !

Drago perdit alors son sang froid, l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua lourdement contre le mur.

-Je te demande d'arrêter ton manège, Grangie, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Que j'arrête quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

-De me provoquer, répondit-il en approchant son visage de son cou.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à une vitesse affolante. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur son cou. Elle rêvait ! Malefoy n'était tout de même pas en train de l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle et demanda :

-Tu me rends fou, Granger. ! Totalement fou ! Que m'as-tu fais ?

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Malefoy avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille était interloquée. Pour quoi Malefoy l'embrassait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Elle remarqua alors à quelque point les lèvres du jeune homme étaient douces. Oubliant alors qui elle avait en face d'elle, elle se laissa faire allant même jusqu'à lui rendre son baiser.

Malefoy s'écarta alors violemment d'elle comme brûlé et sans plus d'explications lui tourna le dos et partit à grands pas. Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur chamboulée.

Drago lui marchait à grands pas vers sa salle commune en se maudissant d'avoir céder si facilement à la tentation. Quel idiot, il avait été ! Il espérait simplement que Granger n'irait pas cafter à ses amis.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme eut du mal à dormir rêvant de Granger et lui en train de faire l'amour dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione rentra à la tour de Gryffondor pensive. La jeune fille se demandait bien pourquoi Malefoy l'avait embrassée. Après tout n'était-elle pas seulement une sale Sang-de-Bourbe (comme il l'aimait à l'appeler) ? Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres repensant à la douceur de celles du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête, se giflant d'avoir penser en bien de ce que Malefoy avait fait.

-Déjà rentrer ! remarqua Samantha en souriant.

Hermione s'installa en face d'elle. La rousse était encore dans la salle commune et faisait son devoir de potion.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Samantha inquiète.

-Je…

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille :

-Malefoy m'a embrassée.

Elle recula, le rouge aux joues, voulant voir la réaction de la cousine du blond. Celle-ci arqua un sourcil. Ainsi Drago s'était enfin jeté à l'eau. Elle devait avouer que cela l'étonnait légèrement.

-Je m'y attendais, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

-Comment ça tu t'y attendais ?

-Il est… Disons que tu plais beaucoup à mon cousin, expliqua Samantha hésitante.

-Je… Tu… Malefoy… bredouilla Hermione. Je ne comprends pas.

-Dray te trouve extrêmement attirante et intelligente, ajouta la rousse.

D'un côté, Samantha s'en voulait de divulguer les secrets de son cousin mais d'un autre si elle pouvait lui donner un coup de pouce en révélant ses sentiments à Hermione.

-C'est très drôle, Sam, répliqua la préfète en se forçant à rire.

Voyant que la rousse ne semblait pas plaisanter, elle reprit bien vite son sérieux et déclara :

-C'est tout simplement impossible ! Je ne suis qu'une Gryffondor pour lui et pire que ça une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Et tu es aussi une très jolie fille qui plus est très intelligente pour ne rien gâcher, rétorqua Samantha.

Hermione secoua la tête et se leva sans rien ajouter. La jeune fille monta au dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla entièrement avant de s'examiner dans la glace. La Gryffondor se trouvait somme toute banale. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle se gifla mentalement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Hermione entra alors sous la douche et en prit une brûlante pour enlever ses images de Malefoy et elle s'embrassant dans la tête.

Elle enfila son pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit et d'essayer de dormir. Elle n'y arriva pas tournant et retournant le problème dans sa tête toute la nuit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se leva, elle n'avait dormi que trois heures.

Samantha, elle alla rapidement déjeuner avant de remonter pour se préparer. Elle voulait être jolie pour que Neville n'ait pas honte d'être avec elle. Elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés en jolies boucles le long de son dos et s'habilla à la moldu. Elle choisit une jupe en jeans et un col roulé gris qui lui allait à ravir. Puis elle décida de porter un collant rouge pour rappeler son appartenance à Gryffondor et enfin elle enfila ses bottes grises avant de mettre sa cape gris perle par-dessus. Samantha se maquilla légèrement mit ses boucles d'oreilles en argent. Elle se regarda dans la glace et sourit à son reflet, satisfaite.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était huit heures moins dix, il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide et arriva à neuf heures pile.

Neville était déjà là et il semblait la chercher du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Samantha lui fit un timide signe de la main et alla le rejoindre.

-Salut, murmura-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille pouvait être belle ! Plus il la voyait plus Neville la trouvait belle. Elle n'était même pas belle à ses yeux, elle était tout simplement divine.

-Salut, répondit Samantha en souriant.

-Tu es très belle, souffla-t-il.

La rousse rougit légèrement.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu es honte d'être avec moi, répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Neville lui lança un regard surpris. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il aurait honte d'être avec elle ? Le contraire selon lui aurait été plus probable. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à faire la queue pour passer devant le détecteur de magie noir de Rusard. Puis ils purent s'en aller vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Samantha voulut aller voir dans un premier temps la boutique de farces et attrapes mais celle-ci était fermée. Puis ils allèrent ensuite à la boutique de sucreries.

Samantha tendit le bras pour attraper une pomme d'amour sans y parvenir. Elles étaient trop hautes et elle trop petite. Une main passa au-dessus de sa tête et en attrapa une pour la mettre devant son nez. Elle se tourna vers la personne.

C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand et bien bâti. Brun, les yeux bleus avec un visage carré.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais de rien Miss… ? demanda l'inconnu en lui souriant.

-Black. Samantha Black, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté Miss Black. Brian Harrison.

La rousse sourit au jeune homme.

-Vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard, je suppose.

-Vous supposez bien, en effet.

-Vous par contre vous n'êtes plus étudiant à Poudlard, répliqua Samantha.

-En effet ! Je suis auror, répondit-il en bombant légèrement le torse.

-Ah Sam ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Enfin, je te trouve.

Brian se retourna dégageant ainsi la vue de Samantha qui put voir Druella.

-Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte l'horreur que je vis depuis ce matin, soupira-t-elle en faisant la bise rapidement à sa cousine. Zabini me colle à la cape depuis le début de la sortie. Drago me la mit en garde du corps.

Druella sembla alors remarquer le jeune homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

-Bonjour, déclara-t-elle.

-Mr Harrison, je vous présente ma cousine Druella Malefoy. Ella, Brian Harrison.

Brian tiqua au nom Malefoy mais salua d'un léger mouvement de la tête Druella.

-Où est Neville ? questionna alors la blonde.

-Il était en train de choisir des chocogrenouilles, il y a à peine deux minutes.

-En tout cas, Sam, déclara Druella. Tu l'as bien choisie. Neville est un garçon génial. Il a l'air vraiment gentil peut-être un peu maladroit mais ça fait parti de son charme.

-MALEFOY ! RAMENES-TOI !

Druella soupira avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

-TU N'AS QU'A PARTIR ZABIBI ! JE NE TE RETIENS PAS !

Brian commençait à se sentir de trop. Après tout, Samantha Black n'était peut-être qu'une Sang Pure comme les autres totalement obsédée par le sang comme l'étaient les Malefoy.

-Si justement tu me retiens, espèce d'idiote ! Ton frère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et c'est bien ce que je compte faire ! rétorqua-t-il en venant à grands pas vers lui.

Il vit alors l'Auror et lui lança un regard méprisant. Il tira Druella en arrière et vit Neville qui venait vers eux.

-Tu ferais bien de surveiller ta copine Londubat et de ne pas la laisser se faire draguer par un sale Sang-de-Bourbe dans le genre d'Harrison !

Il entraîna Druella vers la sortie tandis que Neville allait retrouver Samantha.

-Tu es là, souffla Neville.

Samantha sourit au jeune homme et le présenta à l'auror.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, remarqua Neville.

Le Gryffondor voulait absolument éloigner Samantha de Harrison. Celui-ci était en effet connu à Poudlard, il y a quelques années comme étant un vrai coureur de jupons.

Samantha dit « au revoir » à Brian avant d'aller payer la pomme d'amour et de suivre Neville.

Ils allèrent aux Trois Balais.

-Eh bien Neville… lança Mrs Rosmerta en souriant. Tu nous as ramené une bien jolie jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie ?

-Samantha Black.

-Black ! Comme Sirius Black? questionna la patronne.

-En effet !

-Tu es donc une des filles d'Emily et Sirius.

-Oui.

-J'ai bien connu tes parents. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère… Sauf les yeux tu as ceux de ton père.

Samantha sourit à Mrs Rosmerta.

-Sinon je vous sers quoi les jeunes ?

-Deux bièreaubeurres, répondit Neville.

La femme sourit une dernière fois à Samantha avant de partir vers le bar pour récupérer les deux boissons demandées. Elle les servit puis repartie voir une autre table.

-Pourquoi Harrison est venu te parler ? demanda Neville après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je n'arrivais pas à attraper la pomme d'amour, il m'a juste aidée à l'avoir, expliqua Samantha avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

-Il ne faut pas que tu parles à Harrison, déclara Neville d'une voix ferme.

La rousse lui lança un regard surpris et fronça les sourcils

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Harrison est un coureur de jupons. Son seul désir est sans doute de t'avoir dans son lit, expliqua Neville.

Samantha sourit en comprenant que le Gryffondor s'inquiétait pour elle.

-Comme la plupart des garçons de Poudlard en âge de le faire, rétorqua Samantha simplement.

Neville arqua un sourcil surpris par la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Sauf toi bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il la désirait mais il l'aimait encore plus et ne voulait donc pas la brusquer.

« En même temps, ça va être dur de la brusquer vu qu'on est même pas ensemble », pensa Neville.

-Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré, ajouta-t-elle.

-C'est… Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu sais depuis quelques temps, je te considère même comme un de mes meilleurs amis, continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le pauvre Neville changea alors de couleur et devint livide. Alors c'était son destin ! Ne jamais être considérer que comme le bon copain par les filles qui lui plaisaient !

-Neville ! Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Samantha.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, déclara-t-il en se levant tel un automate.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes sous le regard alarmé de Samantha. Lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes, Neville alla directement se regarder dans la glace. Samantha avait raison, il était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de le fixer. Neville eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant tous ses défauts. Tout d'abord, il était loin d'être fin et musclé en plus de cela ses dents étaient un peu de travers pour son plus grand malheur. Et il trouvait son visage affreux. Il était loin d'être beau sûrement pas le type de Samantha.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux essayant de les arranger mais cela ne changea rien, il se trouvait toujours moche et sans intérêt.

Il se demandait même comment Samantha pouvait avoir accepter de venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. Elle devait avoir pitié de lui. Oui, c'était ça, elle avait pitié de lui.

Elle avait sans doute remarqué qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et pour ne pas trop le faire souffrir avait accepté d'y aller avec lui.

On frappa alors à la porte des toilettes et Dean et Seamus passèrent la tête par l'entrebâille.

-Ca ne va pas, Neville ? demanda Seamus en entrant entièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? interrogea le jeune homme amer.

-C'est Sam, expliqua Dean. Elle s'inquiétait donc elle nous a demandé d'aller voir s'il ne t'était rien arrivé.

-Eh bien… Vous pouvez aller lui dire que **son meilleur ami** va très bien, rétorqua-t-il.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard.

-Tu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neville ? questionna finalement Seamus.

-Eh bien… Rien justement rien ! Ah si ! Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais désormais son meilleur ami, rétorqua Neville au bord de la crise de nerf. Non mais franchement ! Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un gars qui veut seulement être son meilleur ami ?

-Peut-être que tu… Euh… Tu ne le montres pas assez, répondit Dean hésitant.

-Tu trouves que ça ne ce se voit pas que je suis amoureux d'elle ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Eh bien… Nous, on le voit mais peut-être pas elle. Tu sais le dernier au courant est souvent la personne concernée.

-Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

-Euh… Tu devrais… commença Dean.

-Embrasse-la, le coupa Seamus.

Le regard des deux autres convergèrent vers lui.

-Tu… Je… J'oserais jamais, souffla Neville en rougissant.

-C'est pourtant le seul moyen d'être fixé.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller retrouver les filles, intervint Dean.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table. Seamus y trouvèrent leurs petites-amies mais aussi Ron, Hermione et Harry.

-Ca va mieux, Neville ? demanda Samantha visiblement inquiète. Je t'ai commandé à manger j'avais peur que tu fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie alors j'ai demandé à Seamus et Dean d'aller voir si tu allais bien. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis.

La rousse avait dit ça très vite et n'avait pas repris son souffle depuis le début. Ses joues avaient donc pris une jolie couleur rosée.

Neville s'assit à côté d'elle en lui souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'était rien, je vais mieux maintenant, la rassura-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que sinon on peut retourner à Poudlard pour voir l'infirmière tu sais.

-Je vais bien, Samantha, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Et pour te faire plaisir, je vais manger ce que tu as commandé.

Neville tourna son visage vers l'assiette et mangea sous le regard toujours inquiet de Samantha.

-C'est bon, Sam ! s'exclama Ron en souriant. Neville t'a dit qu'il allait mieux ! Arrête de te faire du mouron !

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers son cousin et essaya de sourire.

-Sinon vous avez fait quoi ce matin ? demanda Hermione à Samantha.

-On est allé à Zonko mais c'était fermé puis nous avons acheté quelques bonbons à Honeyduke et enfin on a atterri ici, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Et vous ?

-Pareil sauf que je suis aussi allée à la papeterie pour m'acheter une plume, répondit Hermione.

-J'y pense, Neville. Quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras me montrer où est la papeterie. Il faut aussi que je m'achète une nouvelle plume.

-Bien sûr…

-Merci Neville, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Ron regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà midi et demi. Le rouquin fit remarquer qu'il avait faim. Toute la bande décida donc de commander à manger et ils déjeunèrent donc à Pré-au-Lard.

Après le repas, Neville et Samantha quittèrent les autres pour aller à la papeterie. Samantha eut une sorte de flash en voyant une jolie plume bleue nuit, elle acheta donc celle-là et décida d'en prendre une autre tout aussi belle qu'elle avait décidé d'offrir à Neville. Elle demanda au vendeur d'emballer la plume de Neville et la glissa dans son sac pour que le jeune homme ne l'aperçoive pas.

-Tu veux aller où, maintenant ? demanda le Gryffondor

-J'aimerais bien voir la Cabane Hurlante, répondit Samantha.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Neville déglutit difficilement. Il l'entraîna alors vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Samantha esquissa un sourire en l'apercevant au loin.

-Papa m'a beaucoup parlé de cet endroit, déclara-t-elle pensive. Il y venait souvent avec ses amis James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, murmura Neville la tête baissée.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est de ta faute s'il est mort, rétorqua Samantha. C'est de la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange et seulement de la sienne.

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes. Samantha avait le regard fixé vers la maison hantée. Son père lui en avait tellement parlé.

Flash Back

_-Tu as failli tuer Severus, s'indigna Samantha._

_-Le tuer ! Il n'avait qu'à pas vouloir nous suivre, ce Serpent, rétorqua Sirius._

_-Sirius ! N'oublie pas que Sev' est le parrain de ta fille, soupira Emily de la cuisine._

_Sirius fit une moue dégoûtée et Samantha éclata de rire malgré elle trouvant la grimace de son père particulièrement drôle. La jeune fille qui était jusque là en face de lui vint s'asseoir à sa gauche. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Sirius lui lança un regard surpris. Il sembla alors comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il le fit donc sans se faire prier._

_-Je t'aime papa, souffla Samantha._

_Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était évadé six mois plus tôt que sa « petite » dernière lui disait cela. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui._

_-Je t'aime aussi ma Samy. De tout mon cœur, je t'aime, murmura-t-il._

Fin du Flash Back

Les larmes coulaient maintenant en abondance sur les joues de la jeune fille. Neville le remarqua et la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter. Samantha se serra un peu plus contre lui et pleura de plus belle.

Neville rageait. Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait beaucoup trop de mal. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle paye !

Quand elle se fut calmée quelque peu, Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au dîner. C'est là qu'Hermione leur apprit ce qui était arrivée à Katie. Prudence baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

-Oh mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Samantha. La pauvre ! J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux.

-Ils l'ont amenée à Ste Mangouste, on s'occupera bien d'elle là-bas, répondit Hermione.

Samantha tourna son regard vers Prudence.

-Au faite, je t'ai pas vu à Pré-au-Lard. Tu n'y es pas aller ?

-Non, il fallait que je finisse mon devoir de métamorphose, répondit la jeune fille précipitamment.

-Ah !

Durant le repas, Samantha regarda attentivement sa meilleure amie. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle était nerveuse et que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ca va Prue ? Tu m'as l'air mal, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ça va, répondit la brune.

-Tu es sûre… ? commença Samantha.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! s'énerva Prudence en se levant. Alors lâche-moi !

Prudence partit en courant vers les toilettes. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ?

* * *

Une petite review, please ! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir^^


	6. Chapitre VI

_Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_Merci à Constancia Nott pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir^: Sinon qui est la mère de Prudence et bien... on le découvrira plus tard sûrement dans la suite de cette fiction^^_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Chapitre VI_

_**P**_lusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'accident. Drago marchait dans les couloirs, le jeune homme se dirigeait en effet vers son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis l'incident avec Granger, il la fuyait comme la peste. Il avait même demandé au professeur Dumbledore de ne plus faire ses rondes avec elle. Bien sûr, le vieux fou avait refusé. Il devait donc faire son devoir de préfet avec Granger. Le Serpentard était tout de même soulagé car elle n'avait pas posé une seule question sur ce qui s'était passé et se bornait à l'ignorer. Avant cela aurait grandement exaspéré le blond mais sur ce coup-là, cela le rassurait.

Le jeune homme se retourna pensant avoir entendu des pas derrière lui. Depuis environ une semaine, il avait l'étrange impression d'être sans arrêt suivi.

Drago se cacha à l'angle d'un couloir et attendit. Une personne s'arrêta près de lui en bougonnant. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre, demanda-t-il. Granger ?

-Tu me fais mal, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il desserra légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses bras sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Pour quoi tu me suivais, Granger ?

-Je ne te suivais pas, répondit-elle tremblante.

-Menteuse, rétorqua Drago. Je ne savais pas que le mensonge faisait parti du vocabulaire des Gryffondor !

-Par contre, il doit facilement faire parti du tien, répliqua Hermione hargneusement.

-Tu redeviens comme je t'aime, Granger, remarqua-t-il. Combative !

Hermione fit un mouvement de bassin pour se dégager mais Malefoy la tenait fermement.

-Tu comptes m'embrasser une nouvelle fois ? questionna Hermione exaspérée.

-Peut-être, souffla-t-il pensif. Ca te dirait ?

La jeune fille était plus que surprise qu'il lui demande son avis. Elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Je te fais tellement d'effet que tu ne sais plus quoi répondre, railla Malefoy.

-Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis vautrer sur toi mais… commença-t-elle.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Malefoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire tandis que lui commençait à lâcher ses poignets pour poser ses mains sur sa taille.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle au bout de quelques instants. Front contre front, ils reprenaient leur respiration. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

-Je savais bien que même toi, tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme ravageur ! s'exclama-t-il moqueur.

Il recula évitant ainsi de justesse la main d'Hermione.

-Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui te plaque au mur chaque fois que je peux, répliqua-t-elle les joues rouges.

-C'est vrai, admit Drago en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

La cloche sonna alors le début des cours. Drago et Hermione s'entreregardèrent. Ils allaient être en retard mais il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit ensemble.

-Pars devant ! Tu risques plus que moi avec Rogue, déclara Drago.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Elle arriva devant la salle essoufflée et avec cinq minutes de retard. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier deux fois et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Tiens tiens… Miss Je-sais-tout nous fait l'honneur d'être parmi nous, lança-t-il.

-Je… Désolée… murmura la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à trouver une excuse pour son retard.

-Ne restez pas plantée là comme ça, Granger ! Allez-vous asseoir, s'exaspéra le professeur Rogue. Au faite, votre retard coûtera dix points à Gryffondor.

Hermione s'assit sans rien ajouter à côté de Crystal devant Harry et Ron.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? questionna Ron.

-A la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

On frappa à la porte à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le professeur Rogue soupira.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago.

-Bonjour Professeur, déclara-t-il. Excusez-moi pour mon retard, j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

Zabini arqua un sourcil surpris en souriant légèrement. Il savait bien que son ami mentait, c'était lui-même qu'il l'avait réveillé à sept heures précise.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mr Malefoy, répondit Rogue. Allez-vous asseoir !

Drago avança jusqu'à la table où il était depuis le début de l'année et s'installa à la droite de Samantha qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard.

Elle était vraiment tenace celle-là ! Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants puis se rappelant que Londubat et Samantha allaient souvent à la bibliothèque ensemble le midi. Il irait donc les voir et s'excuserait. Après quoi, du moins il l'espérait, Samantha arrêterait de lui faire la tête.

Drago essaya de se concentrer sur le cours mais jetait malgré lui sans cesse des coups d'œil dans la direction d'Hermione.

A la fin du cours Harry attendit Dean pour lui parler de Quidditch.

-_Ca t'intéresse toujours de jouer au poste de poursuiveur ?_

_-Que… quoi ? Ouais, bien sûr ! s'exclama Dean, surexcité._

_Par-dessus, l'épaule de Dean, Harry vit Seamus Finnigan fourrer ses livres dans son sac d'un air amer_.

Seamus sortit de la salle la tête baissée et retrouva Crystal qui l'attendait comme toujours à la sortie de la salle. Le jeune homme se força à sourire à sa petite amie. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la cour ensemble. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Crystal posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Seamus.

-Ca ne va pas ? questionna-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Si ! Si, souffla le jeune homme l'air amer.

Crystal s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je te connais Seamus, déclara-t-elle. Et quand tu fais cette tête-là c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

Seamus se pinça les lèvres.

-Harry a nommé Dean poursuiveur, expliqua-t-il. Il va jouer le prochain match.

-Ah ! Et tu pensais être pris à sa place !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Non, pas vraiment ! Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait Dean, c'est tout, souffla-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient ensuite cours de métamorphose et ils durent y aller.

Après le repas, Drago marcha à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Il entra, chercha sa cousine des yeux mais ne la trouva pas il avança pensant qu'elle se trouvait peut-être à une table éloignée. En effet, elle était assise avec Londubat à la table la plus reculée de la bibliothèque. Ils se dirigea vers eux, posa les deux mains sur la table et déclara :

-Londubat ! Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit !

Neville releva son visage surpris vers le Serpentard. Tandis que, Samantha continuait à l'ignorer. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon Sam ! Je viens de le faire ! s'exclama-t-il. T'arrête de me faire la gueule ?

La rousse posa sa plume et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu vois que c'était pas si compliqué que ça, dit-elle calmement.

Drago se pencha alors vers Samantha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis sans rien ajouter, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Neville tourna son visage vers la jeune fille qui arborait un sourire de victoire.

-Le chantage affectif, ça marche toujours avec Dray, souffla-t-elle satisfaite. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de répéter aux autres qu'il s'est excusé, ça serait gentil, Neville, ajouta-t-elle.

-Pas de problème !

Le samedi matin, Samantha se leva de bonne heure. Elle mit un jogging et un vieux T-shirt afin de faire ses abdos et ses pompes. Puis elle fit un peu de gym pour se mettre en condition. Elle passa ensuite à la douche avant de descendre à la Grande Salle. Elle était encore là lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

-Tu paniques Ronnie ? demanda Samantha en souriant. Il faut seulement que tu te dises que tu es doué et que tu vas y arriver, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva alors et remonta au dortoir pour récupérer son sac de sport et son balai. Elle se brossa les dents et alla au terrain. Ginny et Demelza étaient déjà là-bas. Elle les salua.

Samantha posa ses affaires sur le banc et entreprit de se changer. Elle prit alors une photo qu'elle avait dans son sac. On y voyait son père tenant sa mère par la taille.

-Tu vas être fière de moi, Papa, souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser la photo.

Elle la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

-Alors les nouvelles ? questionna-t-elle.

-Malefoy ne joue pas. Il a déclaré forfait, expliqua Ginny. Et Vaisey, un des poursuiveurs s'est prit un cognard dans la tête hier, il a encore trop mal pour pouvoir jouer.

Samantha fronça les sourcils.

-Dommage… souffla-t-elle. Moi qui voulais ratatiner Drago !

Ginny esquissa un sourire. Harry, Ron et Dean arrivèrent alors avec le deuxième batteur Peakes.

Elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire à Samantha. Ils entrèrent peu de temps après sur le terrain.

_Harry s'approcha de Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, qui se tenait prête à libérer les balles de leur boîte._

_-Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, dit-elle, et Harry se fit écraser la sienne par Urquhart, le nouveau capitaine des Serpentards. Enfourchez vos balais. A mon coup de sifflet… trois… deux… un…_

_Le sifflet retentit. Harry et les autres joueurs décollèrent en flèches du sol gelé et s'élevèrent dans les airs._

Samantha se mit en place batte dans la main gauche. Elle entendit alors la voix du commentateur :

_-Voilà, c'est parti, et je crois que nous sommes tous très surpris de voir l'équipe que Potter à constituer cette année. Etant donné les performances très inégales de Ronald Weasley à son poste de gardien l'année dernière, beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne ferait plus parti de l'équipe mais bien sûr, des liens d'amitié très étroits avec le capitaine peuvent arranger bien des choses…_

_Cette remarque fut accueillie par des huées et des applaudissements du côté des Serpentard._

Samantha prépara sa batte voyant un cognard venir vers elle et visa Urquhart qui perdit le souaffle.

-La nouvelle batteuse, Samantha Black, vient de faire perdre le souaffle à Serpentard. Sûrement la chance du débutant…

La jeune fille lança un regard noir dans la direction de Zacharias Smith. Comment _**cet enfoiré* **_osait-il ?

Le commentateur commença alors à sans prendre à ses cousins. Mais il dut bientôt arrêter Ron arrêtant beaucoup de buts et Ginny récupérant le souaffle plutôt facilement. Il ne restait plus que le problème de marquer. Les poursuiveurs avaient déjà tenté une bonne dizaine de fois et n'en avaient marqués qu'un. Samantha devait mettre Druella hors jeu s'ils voulaient y arriver.

Le commentateur s'en prit alors à elle et Peakes.

-Nous savons tous que Samantha Black est la fille de Sirius Black, ce dangereux criminel ayant tué douze moldus…

Samantha bouillonnait, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie en coller une à _**cet abruti**_ de Zacharias Smith.

-Potter étant aussi le filleul de Sirius. Il a sans doute fait du favoritisme envers Black.

Un cognard arriva alors vers Samantha qui visa et tira. Le cognard passa à seulement quelques millimètres du crâne de Smith. Le jeune homme se toucha la tête soulagé.

-Excusez-moi professeur ! lança Samantha en souriant. Je ne sais pas viser !

Le professeur McGonagall esquissa un sourire. Samantha chercha alors un cognard des yeux elle devait en trouver un, viser Druella pour l'évincer.

Finalement, le cognard vint de lui-même vers la Gryffondor qui tira et toucha son but. Druella perdit l'équilibre son balai étant aussi touché et elle tomba. Heureusement, Blaise Zabini plongea et la rattrapa. Il la cala en amazone devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zabibi ? questionna Druella.

-Je te sauve la vie, répliqua-t-il en redressant.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Espèce de pervers !

-Très bien, rétorqua-t-il en la lâchant sous les hurlements terrifiés de la foule.

Blaise soupira et replongea la rattrapant de justesse.

-Crétin, souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, Malefoy !

-Merci, cracha-t-elle.

Blaise esquissa un sourire avant de remonter. Entre temps, les Gryffondor avaient déjà marqué soixante points. Harry repéra le vif d'or et réussit à l'attraper au nez et à la barbe de Harper.

-OUAIS ! hurla-t-il.

Les Gryffondor se posèrent tous mais Harry ne vit pas tout de suite Samantha. Il la repéra pourtant bien vite. Celle-ci grimpait quatre à quatre les marches menant à la tribune du commentateur.

Crystal courait vers eux paniquée.

-Il faut l'arrêter ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle va le massacrer !

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Samantha ne ferait…

-Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais moi, rétorqua Crystal. Ca ne se voit pas comme ça mais Sam est quelqu'un d'assez impulsif et nerveux. Si elle lui met la main dessus…

Harry comprit alors la gravité de la chose et enfourcha son balai pour aller plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il arriva Samantha avait déjà agrippé Smith par le col et le tenait pousser contre la paroi de la tribune.

-QUI T'AS PERMIS D'INSULTER MON PERE ! _**ESPECE DE CONNARD***_ ! TU NE LE CONNAISSAIS PAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TU NE LE CONNAISSAIS PAS ! ET JE NE TE PERMETS PAS D'INSULTER MA FAMILLE ! SI TU T'EN PRENDS ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS A GINNY OU RONALD OU A UN DE MES NOMBREUX COUSINS ! JE T'ECRASE TA _**FOUTUE**_ TETE D'ABRUTI !

Le professeur McGonagall essayait bien de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Après sa tirade, elle lâcha Smith qui tomba lourdement à terre et descendit les gradins comme si de rien n'était. Harry la suivit en balai. Samantha, elle allait retrouver les autres. Elle serra Ron dans ses bras et le félicita.

Druella vint alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La guerre entre ses deux-là était finie jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Tous les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour faire la fête après s'être lavé et changé.

Seamus avait tout préparer avec deux ou trois autres élèves. Samantha cherchait Prudence dans la foule d'élèves mais ne la trouvait pas. Elle soupira. Où pouvait bien se trouver sa meilleure amie ?

Elle remarqua Ron et Lavande collés l'un à l'autre sur un des fauteuils et esquissa un sourire. Samantha repéra rapidement Crystal qui était assise sur les genoux de Seamus. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Dean et elle parlait à Parvati Patil. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux et demanda :

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Prue, Crys ?

La brune secoua la tête négativement.

-Je ne l'ai même pas vu dans les gradins.

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu empêcher Prudence d'assister au match ?

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Neville. Elle lui sourit. Samantha appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, elle se jeta dans ses bras toute contente. Le Gryffondor fut légèrement surpris mais la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Je voulais te féliciter, déclara-t-il. Tu as joué comme une championne.

-Merci, c'est gentil Neville, répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

Neville regardait Seamus derrière lui qui lui faisait de grands signes. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il lui disait de passer à l'action. Neville rougit d'un seul coup. Samantha lui lança un regard surpris..

-Ca ne va pas Neville ? questionna-t-elle. Tu as trop chaud ?

-Euh… Oui c'est ça !

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner dehors. Ils restèrent près du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda la rousse.

-Oui… Beaucoup mieux… souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit au jeune homme.

-Tu sais Samantha depuis… commença-t-il.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit alors laissant passer Ron collé à Lavande tous les deux étaient hilares. Ils passèrent sans les remarquer.

-Tu disais ?

Neville baissa la tête gêné et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Rien ! Laisse tomber !

-Tu es sûr…

-Oui… Oui… Je me sens mieux si on retournait à la fête, proposa-t-il.

Il attrapa alors le bras de Samantha et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la Salle commune.

Le soir-même, la rousse était couchée sur son lit repensant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer avec Neville. Elle soupira, la jeune fille aurait tellement aimé ne pas être considéré par lui seulement comme une amie. Samantha s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait Neville Londubat, il y avait de cela un bon mois lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui. C'était là, qu'elle avait compris qu'elle aurait voulu être plus que son amie mais c'était impossible… Neville ne l'aimait pas ou seulement en amie.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Prudence. La rousse se redressa et demanda :

-Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Sa meilleure amie lui lança à peine un regard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains et de s'y enfermer.

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il à Prudence ? La jeune fille la trouvait extrêmement changée. Elle qui d'habitude était si insouciante et joyeuse semblait depuis quelques temps au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle se leva voulant frapper à la porte mais changea d'avis préférant laisser Prudence tranquille quelques instants.

La brune sortit de la salle de bains, un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? questionna-t-elle. Crystal m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au match et puis je ne t'ai pas vu à la fête.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, je suis allée à l'infirmerie, expliqua la jeune fille.

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi ! Là était toute la question…

* * *

**_Les insultes écrites ainsi sont dites en français^^_**

Un petite review please! Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisr!^^


	7. Chapitre VII

_Bonjour les gens!^^_

_Etant donné que je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment j'ai décidé de mettre la suite rapidempent._

_Je tiens encore et toujours à remercier constancia Nott pour sa review._

_Réponse à celle-ci: En effet, les passages en italique sont des passages pris du livre._

* * *

_Chapitre VII_

_**L**_e mois de novembre se mourait et il neigeait depuis deux jours à Poudlard. Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, pensive. Elle n'avait qu'un seul désir trouver Drago. Depuis que la jeune fille avait goûté au fruit défendu, elle ne voulait plus que croquer encore et encore dedans. Elle ne l'aimait pas, non. Elle le désirait seulement et cela un peu plus chaque jour.

Une main lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna dans une sorte de placard.

-Alors on me cherchait, Grangie, souffla une voix masculine à son oreille.

Hermione rougit légèrement et fut heureuse de se trouver dans le noir complet. Tous les deux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace exigu du placard.

-Que crois-tu, Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. Que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ?

Drago esquissa un sourire qu'Hermione ne put pas voir.

-Il y a de cela en effet, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui t'es sauvagement entraîner dans un placard, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout, Grangie ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-En effet !

-Je vais t'embrasser, Granger et si tu n'en as pas envie, tu n'auras qu'à me dire non, la prévint Malefoy.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose qu'il l'embrasse mais si elle le laissait faire, il gagnerait. Drago rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Drago s'éloigna alors d'elle.

-Je le savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme, lança-t-il fier de lui.

-Idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant la main.

Le blond attrapa son poignet et la colla un peu plus contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Grangie ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-De quoi… ?

-Tu me rends fou, totalement fou… Je pense sans cesse à toi, continua Drago. A tes lèvres, à ton visage, ton corps…

A chaque parole du jeune homme, Hermione rougissait de plus belle gênée par ce qu'il disait.

-Et pourtant tu n'es rien qu'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe, déclara-t-il.

Et voilà, qu'il gâchait tout en commençant à parler de son sang. La jeune fille soupira.

-Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de… de te désirer, chuchota-t-il.

Drago s'était bien rendu compte que pour lui, c'était plus qu'un simple désir mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer. Il pensait même en avoir trop dit. Hermione, elle était troublée par l'aveu que lui avait fait Malefoy. La cloche sonna alors. Hermione se dégagea alors de ses bras sans rien ajouter et sortit du placard avant que les premiers élèves ne soient dans le couloir.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec Malefoy ! D'un côté, elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle et d'un autre, il était tellement doux…

Hermione se dirigea à grands pas vers les cachots. Elle s'installa à la droite de Samantha comme à son habitude et jeta un coup d'œil au manuel de la jeune fille qui était ouvert à la potion du jour. Comme pour toutes les autres, Samantha avait écrit sur les marges, rayant certaines informations et en ajoutant d'autres. Ce livre lui rappelait vaguement celui du Prince sauf que l'écriture n'était bien sûr pas la même et que Samantha n'avait pas inventé de sorts.

-Salut, souffla Sam. Bien dormi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Ca a été !

Drago arriva alors et s'assit à côté de Samantha. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Dray, tu as mis du rouge à lèvres aujourd'hui ! s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Il attrapa un mouchoir en tissu et se frotta les lèvres.

-T'en a encore là, déclara Samantha en lui désignant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme enleva le reste de rouge à lèvres. Le cours commença alors.

Harry travaillait comme à chaque fois à côté de Prudence. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil qu'il voulait discret.

Il trouvait Prudence très jolie Et il aurait bien aimé lui demander d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

La cloche sonna après deux heures de cours. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et rattrapa Prudence.

-Euh… Prue… Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît !

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en le suivant plus loin.

-Eh bien… Voilà… Je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Celle qui a lieu samedi prochain ?

-En effet…

Prudence se mordilla la lèvre inférieure semblant réfléchir.

-D'accord ! On se retrouvera dans la salle commune ?

-Bien ! Très bien !

Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin réussi à inviter Prudence.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Lorsque Harry descendit dans la salle commune à neuf heures, Prudence était déjà là. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au hall où ils passèrent le détecteur de Magie Noire.

-Tu… Euh.. Tu veux aller où ? demanda Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Euh… Honeyduke me plairait bien… Sam m'a dit que c'était super, répondit-elle.

Harry acquiesça et l'amena chez Honeyduke. Prudence acheta pleins de friandises et rangea tous ses achats dans son sac. Ils se posèrent ensuite une bonne heure au Trois Balais avant d'aller voir la Cabane Hurlante.

-Euh… Ce soir, c'est la fête du club de Slug, commença Harry. Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ?

Prudence releva son visage vers le jeune homme surprise.

-Je… Euh… Pourquoi pas… Ca me ferait même plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tant mieux, souffla Harry.

Ils décidèrent alors qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de retourner à Poudlard. Prudence et lui s'arrêtèrent dans le hall. Elle sourit au jeune homme.

-J'ai passé une très bonne matinée, Harry, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir inviter.

-Oh mais de rien… répliqua-t-il en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

-On se voit ce soir alors !

-Ouais… A ce soir !

Prudence lui fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Une main l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir et deux bras puissants la collèrent au mur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec Potter ? demanda une voix masculine.

-Il m'a juste invité à la soirée de Slug, répondit Prudence. Et on est allé à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

-Je t'attendais Prue, rétorqua l'homme.

-Désolée… souffla-t-elle.

-Si le Maître l'apprend, il risque de ne pas être content !

-Le Maître n'est jamais content, rétorqua Prudence hargneusement. Maintenant lâche-moi !

L'homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur les poignets de la jeune fille. Elle se les massa endolorie.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

-Ce soir, j'irais avec Harry à la soirée de Slug et ensuite… Ensuite on verra, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Tu es en train de faire une erreur Prue… Une très grosse erreur… souffla l'homme.

Il partit alors sans rien ajouter. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque, chercha dans les rayons et trouva bien vite le livre dont elle avait besoin. Elle l'ouvrit, le feuilleta plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle jeta des regards furtifs aux alentours s'assurant que personne ne pouvait la voir et arracha la page d'un coup sec avant de la plier et de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Elle ferma le livre et le remit à sa place avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Prudence descendit pour déjeuner. Elle s'installa en bout de table seul. Crystal était en effet avec Seamus. Samantha toujours avec Neville. Elle se demandait même quand ces deux-là sortiraient enfin ensemble. Et Druella était avec Blaise Zabini.

« Ordre de Père » avait-elle expliqué à ses amies.

Prudence, elle voyait cela d'un autre œil. Pour elle, Ella était quelque peu attiré par le grand noir mais n'osait pas se l'avouer ou l'avouer tout simplement. Elle soupira avant de manger une fourchette de pâtes.

-Salut Prudence, déclara une voix de garçon à sa droite.

Prudence se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Colin Crivey. Elle sourit au jeune garçon.

-Salut Colin. Comment ça va ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

-Ca va… souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Et toi ?

-On fait aller, répondit-elle.

Colin posa alors son regard sur son appareil photo qu'il tenait avant de la regarder.

-Je pourrais te prendre en photo, Prudence ?

La jeune fille rougit violemment.

-Je… Euh… Je ne suis pas vraiment présentable, répondit-elle gênée.

-Si ! Au contraire, tu es très belle !

-Je… Euh… Merci ! Tu… Euh… Tu veux me prendre maintenant ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ouais… Enfin après que tu es finie de manger…

Prudence mangea le reste de son assiette et suivit Colin dans une salle de classe vide où il la prit en photo en lui demanda de faire la pose.

-Tu… Tu es superbe, lança-t-il en venant vers elle.

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête gênée. Colin lui sourit et sans qu'elle ait pu s'y attendre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Prudence paniqua et le repoussa rapidement.

-Désolée… Mais… Euh… commença-t-elle.

Colin était rouge de honte et n'osait plus la regarder. Le garçon qui était un grand timide avait décidé de faire le premier pas en embrassant Prudence mais tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait espéré.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? Tu me trouves trop jeune ?

-Je… Euh…

Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Colin. Ensuite, il était plus jeune qu'elle et enfin c'était un Né-moldu pas que cela la dérange personnellement mais le Maître…

-Je… Oui, dit-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec des garçons plus jeunes que moi.

Bien sûr, elle mentait Harry avait quatre mois de moins qu'elle pas que ce soit énorme mais cela comptait tout de même et son dernier petit-ami, un Français, avait même un an de moins qu'elle.

-Tu… Tu sais, je suis né le 23 novembre 1980… Je ne suis pas si jeune… J'ai eu seize ans il y a deux semaines.

-Euh… Oui… Mais nan… Je ne préfère pas, répliqua-t-elle en allant vers la porte.

-Prudence, attend ! appela Colin.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas et se mit même à courir lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune, lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant qu'elle ne lui demande et entra avant de se précipiter vers le dortoir des filles où elle était sûre que Colin ne pourrait pas aller. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles, Samantha l'avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Celle-ci rentra d'ailleurs vers dix-huit heures avec Crystal. Elle leur expliqua brièvement sa matinée avec Harry et leur apprit par la même occasion qu'il l'avait invitée à la soirée de Slug. Les jeunes filles se préparèrent donc toutes les trois avec Hermione à aller à la soirée après le dîner.

Harry, Seamus et Neville attendaient leur « cavalière » dans la salle commune. Elles montrèrent le bout de leur nez peu de temps après. McLaggen lui aussi attendait Hermione dans son coin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

_-Harry, mon garçon ! lança Slughorn d'une voix de stentor dès que Harry et **Prudence** se furent faufilés par la porte. Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que je voudrais vous présenter !_

Harry prit la main de Prudence pour qu'il la suive. Le professeur le présenta alors à un certain Eldred Worpel, une sorte de biographe qui était accompagné d'un vampire.

-Bonsoir, professeur Slughorn, lança la voix de Samantha à la droite de Harry.

Le vieil homme tourna son regard vers la rousse en souriant.

-Ah ! Miss Black ! Eldred, je vous présente Samantha Black, c'est la fille de Sirius Black et Emily Prewett. Vous vous souvenez d'eux?

-Si je me souviens, souffla-t-il en lui prenant sa main pour la baiser. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Miss Black. Vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère.

Samantha lui sourit.

-Dites-moi Mr Worpel, dit-elle à son adresse. Serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec vous et Mr Sanguini quelques minutes ?

Harry lança un regard surpris à Samantha. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir au vampire et à son biographe ?

-Bien sûr Miss, répondit Eldred.

L'homme et le vampire suivirent Samantha à l'extérieur du bureau et ils allèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Samantha lança un sort d'insonorisation.

-Voilà, je voudrais savoir si vous auriez des informations concernant Daphné et Trevor Prewett, ils ont été transformé en vampire durant la première guerre.

Eldred jeta un coup d'œil à Sanguini. Celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Malheureusement Miss, je n'ai jamais entend parlé de cette Daphné et de ce Trevor Prewett… Je suis navré, répondit le vampire.

Samantha soupira. Ce n'était pas possible… Jamais elle ne retrouverait ses grands-parents ! Elle sourit au vampire.

-Merci… quand même Mr Sanguini, souffla-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

Elle alla retrouver Neville qui discutait avec le professeur Chourave mais en chemin elle croisa Severus.

-Comment vas-tu Samantha ? questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. L'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Je croyais que ton seul désir était d'intégrer Poudlard…

-C'était mon seul désir en effet, Severus, répondit-elle pensive. Et nous nous sommes plutôt bien débrouillées.

-Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que tu étais une de ses meilleures élèves juste après Potter, déclara-t-il.

-C'est vrai… En effet ! Et c'est à toi que je dois ma réussite, Severus, rétorqua-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci !

Elle laissa son parrain alors pour aller voir Neville.

A la fin de la soirée, Harry raccompagna Prudence. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Moi aussi. J'aime bien être avec toi, répliqua Harry tout aussi gêné.

Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Prudence. Elle ne le repoussa pas, passant plutôt ses bras autour de son cou et répondant à son baiser.

Elle savait bien qu'elle faisait une bêtise mais comment pouvait-elle résister au sourire de Harry ?

* * *

Une petite review please!^^


	8. Chapitre VIII

Bonjour, Bonjour!

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce long moment d'absence qui s'explique du fait que j'ai passé cette année mon bac de français._

_Je remercie encore et toujours Constancia Nott pour sa review!_

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_

* * *

_________

_Chapitre VIII_

_**L**_es vacances de Noël arrivèrent et les quatre amies firent leur valise pour rentrer chez elles. Le voyage en train se passa plutôt bien et elles descendirent sur le quai 9¾. Emily Black attendait sa fille et sa filleule accompagnée d'une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans et d'une petite fille de deux ans.

-Bonjour les filles, lança-t-elle en les embrassant toutes les quatre.

Prudence repéra alors sa mère et partit après leur avoir dit rapidement « au revoir ». Emily fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que sa meilleure amie n'était même pas venue la saluer.

Seamus arriva alors vers Crystal et lui prit la main.

-Bonjours Mrs, dit-il à l'adresse d'Emily.

La femme le salua également un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme entraîna alors Crystal derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Seamus ne lui répondit pas se contentant de la traîner de force derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un homme d'une quarantaine et une femme un peu plus jeune.

-Maman ! Papa, déclara-t-il en souriant. Je vous présente ma petite amie, Crystal. Crys, voici mes parents !

Mr Finnigan fit un grand sourire à sa belle-fille et lui serra la main

-Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance Crystal, dit-il.

Mrs Finnigan, elle était plus en retrait et lui fit à peine un signe de la tête.

-Moi aussi, Mr Finnigan, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

La jeune fille était en effet extrêmement gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Seamus lui présente ses parents aujourd'hui. Crystal sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Mrs Finnigan regardait la personne qui l'avait fait avec une expression de profond dédain sur le visage. La Gryffondor se retourna et reconnut sa marraine.

-Bonjour O'Brian, lança-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Finnigan désormais, répondit-elle l'air méprisant. Comme toi tu t'appelles Black, Prewett !

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait que Sirius m'ait préféré à toi, remarqua Emily en esquissant un sourire.

Seamus, Crystal et Mr Finnigan regardaient les deux femmes alternativement. Shaula Finnigan avait les poings serrés et le rouge aux joues.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il est resté avec toi simplement parce que tu lui avais fait croire qu'il t'avait engrossé !

Emily ignora la remarque de la mère de Seamus et préféra se tourner vers le mari et le fils de celle-ci.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Emily Black, dit-elle en tendant la main à Mr Finnigan. Je suis une ancienne camarade de classe à votre femme.

Elle regarda alors Seamus et lui tendit la main à lui aussi.

-Tu dois être Seamus ! Samantha n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec toi, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Sam, t'as dit que j'étais avec lui ? questionna Crystal timidement.

-Bien sûr, répondit Emily. Samy me raconte une tonne de choses que j'ai toujours gardé pour moi !

Samantha était d'ailleurs en train de dire « au revoir » à Neville.

-On se reverra à la rentrée, déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Euh… Ouais… bredouilla Neville gêné.

-Tu vas me manquer, souffla-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, répondit Neville.

-Bon, je crois que ta grand-mère t'attend, murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Le Gryffondor se pinça les lèvres et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il se pencha légèrement étant donné que Samantha était plus petite que lui et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir, chuchota-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller voir sa grand-mère.

Samantha était tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction. Finalement, au bout de trente secondes d'immobilité, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire. Neville l'avait embrassée ! Neville l'avait embrassée ! NEVILLE L'AVAIT EMBRASSEE ! Elle était folle de joie, elle voulut faire un pas dans sa direction mais il avait déjà transplané au bras de sa grand-mère.

Samantha chercha sa mère du regard et la trouva rapidement. Elle discutait avec deux adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reconnut Seamus à leurs côtés, elle en déduisit donc qu'il devait s'agir de ses parents..

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle à la cantonade en souriant d'un air béa.

-Ca va Sam ? questionna Sabrina surprise par l'attitude de sa sœur.

-Neville m'a embrassée, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah enfin ! s'exclama Seamus en souriant.

-Comment ça, enfin ? s'étonna la rousse.

-Ca fait près de deux mois que je lui ai conseillé de t'embrasser, répondit Seamus.

-Deux mois ?

-Eh oui ! Deux mois, répéta Seamus en souriant.

-Mais… Mais… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il… que je lui plaisais, bredouilla Samantha le rouge aux joues.

-Eh bien… Tu étais bien la seule, rétorqua Crystal.

-C'est bon, Milly, déclara la voix de Mrs Weasley dans son dos. On peut y aller.

Emily salua rapidement la famille Finnigan avant d'aller retrouver sa cousine. Crystal et Samantha la suivirent rapidement ainsi que Sabrina qui tenait par la main la plus jeune des sœurs Black, Sarah.

-Nous n'allons pas au Terrier ! s'étonna Harry.

-Eh bien non, répondit Molly. Nous partons pour l'Irlande.

-Kimiki, appela Emily Black.

On entendit un _pop _sonore et une elfe de maison d'un certain âge apparue devant eux.

-Direction le manoir, ordonna la mère de Samantha.

Et en un nouveau _pop_, ils arrivèrent en pleine campagne.

-Bienvenue au manoir Prewett ! s'exclama Emily en souriant.

L'image fut d'abord flou puis Harry, Ron et Ginny virent un manoir apparaître en face d'eux.

Samantha et Crystal, elles avançaient déjà valises en main. Elles poussèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Sans attendre, elles prirent l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre de Samantha où il y avait deux lits de plus que d'habitude. Samantha posa sa valise et soupira.

-Ca fait du bien d'être chez soi, souffla-t-elle.

Elles redescendirent presque immédiatement. Emily était en train de leur expliquer avec qui ils allaient dormir.

-Sam ! Crys ! Vous pourriez montrer leur chambre à Harry et Ron, il s'agit de celle de la tante Lucretia. Ginny, elle, dort dans la vôtre.

-Ok ! répondit Samantha en souriant. Vous venez, ajouta-t-elle à leur adresse.

Les quatre jeunes gens commencèrent à monter les marches et arrivèrent au premier étage. Harry devait avouer que le manoir Prewett était vraiment beau. La chambre des filles était la plus près, Ginny put donc tout de suite poser ses affaires. Samantha fit alors faire demi-tour aux garçons pour monter au deuxième étage où étaient toutes les chambres des garçons et aussi celle de Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires eux aussi et Samantha leur proposa alors de leur faire visiter le manoir. Ils acceptèrent. Elle montra en premier la bibliothèque. Sur l'un des murs était exposé une tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Prewett. Harry s'approcha pour l'examiner. Il trouva bien vite Samantha qui était sur la dernière ligne tout en haut. Il remarqua aussi que Emily, la mère de Samantha avait un frère mais que celui-ci était mort ainsi que sa femme en 1980. Il calcula rapidement, il avait tout juste dix-huit ans et sa femme dix-neuf.

-Ron est là, lança Samantha en montrant un des rectangles qui se trouvait sur la même ligne qu'elle.

-NON ! JE N'IRAIS PAS ! hurla une voix féminine un étage plus bas.

Samantha se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle reconnut facilement la voix de Susan, sa sœur qui avait tout juste un an de plus qu'elle.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Susan, rétorqua Emily Black. Tu iras à Poudlard un point c'est tout !

-Mais maman ! Tous mes amis sont à Beauxbâtons !

-Eh bien… Tu t'en feras d'autres !

-Tu comprends vraiment rien ! répliqua Susan en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

-Ta sœur a l'air remonté, remarqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais aller la voir, souffla Sam. Crys, tu t'occupes du reste de la visite.

La brune hocha la tête positivement. Samantha quitta alors la pièce et descendit l'escalier. La jeune fille alla à grands pas vers la chambre de sa sœur et frappa.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Susan, la voix chargée de sanglots.

-Susie, c'est Sam. Tu me laisses entrer ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir, rétorqua sa sœur.

Samantha tourna la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit, entra avant de la fermer derrière elle. Susan était couchée sur le ventre sur son lit. La tête sur son oreille, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés un peu n'importe comment le long son dos. La rousse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure voyant sa sœur pleurer ainsi. Elle qui d'habitude était toujours si calme.

-Je… commença-t-elle. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Susan releva son visage vers elle vivement. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense étaient rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

-Parce que tu ne le sais pas peut-être, répliqua Susan amère.

-Eh bien… Je dois t'avouer que non, répondit sincèrement Samantha en s'asseyant à sa droite.

-Maman veut que j'aille à Poudlard à la rentrée, expliqua la brune.

Samantha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse que sa sœur vienne à Poudlard. Susan remarqua son sourire et continua :

-Tu ne comprends pas, Sam ! Je vais devoir quitter Beauxbâtons et… Et je ne veux pas.

-Mais tu sais Poudlard c'est super… commença Samantha.

-Aller à Poudlard, c'était ton rêve Samy pas le mien, la coupa Susan. Tous mes amis sont à Beauxbâtons et… Et j'adore cette école !

Samantha se pinça les lèvres. Elle comprenait très bien la tristesse de sa sœur mais elle savait aussi très bien que lorsque leur mère avait décidé quelque chose, cette décision était irrévocable. Elle demanda tout de même :

-Mais peut-être que si tu l'expliques à maman… ?

Susan secoua la tête négativement avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

-J'ai déjà essayé mais elle ne veut pas. Elle pense que je serais plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'à Beauxbâtons… Tu la connais ! répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Peut-être qu'elle a raison, souffla Samantha.

Susan haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, répéta-t-elle.

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Fred et George venaient juste d'arriver. Samantha se précipita dans leur bras et les embrassa sur les deux joues. La jeune fille adorait les jumeaux Weasley qui la faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Elle leur montra leur chambre tout en discutant avec eux de leurs dernières inventions.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table pour dîner. Emily avait ordonné à Molly de déguerpir de la cuisine pour la laisser préparer le dîner aider de ses elfes de maison. Harry en avait déjà vu trois différents

La famille Black, les Weasley et Harry s'installèrent autour de la table. Emily vint rapidement les joindre avec l'entrée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'aînée des sœurs Black. Celle-ci n'arrêtait en effet pas de regarder sa montre visiblement inquiète. Mrs Weasley, elle aussi semblait l'avoir remarquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sabrina, déclara-t-elle en souriant à la jeune femme. Je suis sûre que Charlie ne va pas tarder.

Le jeune Potter lança un regard surpris à Sabrina. Etait-ce la fiancée de Charlie ? Sabrina eut une ébauche de sourire pour Mrs Weasley. Le repas durait depuis bien un quart d'heure lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Mrs Weasley et Sabrina se levèrent dans un même mouvement mais Mr Weasley posa une main apaisante sur celle de son épouse lui intimant de laisser Sabrina accueillir le nouveau venu.

Sabrina se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le hall. Elle sourit en reconnaissant son fiancé. Charlie ouvrit ses bras près à l'enlacer. La jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle.

Charlie l'éloigna légèrement de lui pour l'admirer.

-Tu es de plus en plus belle, Nana, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sabrina rougit légèrement. Charlie lui disait ça à chaque fois qu'il la voyait mais cela lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger où toute la famille dînait.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis fit rapidement le tour de la table pour la faire à toutes les jeunes femmes.

-Mon beau-frère préféré, lança Samantha en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Charlie répondit à son sourire et s'assit à sa gauche en face de Sabrina.

-Quand je ne serais plus ton seul beau-frère, commença-t-il. Est-ce que je serais toujours ton préféré ?

Samantha haussa les épaules.

-Ca dépend comment sera le futur mec de Susie, répondit-elle. Et pis, après, tu auras de la concurrence avec celui de Solenn.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel .

-Sinon, dis-moi Samy, commença Susan pensive. Tu as un petit ami, cette année ?

La rousse rougit violemment.

-Euh… C'est compliqué, bredouilla-t-elle, le nez dans son assiette.

Susan tourna son regard vers Crystal.

-Neville Londubat l'a embrassée sur le quai juste avant qu'on parte.

-Et ? s'enquit la sœur Black.

-Et voilà ! C'est tout ce qui c'est passé ! répliqua Samantha visiblement gênée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, intervint Sabrina avec un sourire en coin digne de son cousin Drago. Samy est venue vers nous toute chamboulée et rêveuse… Personnellement, je crois que ma chère petite sœur est enfin tombée amoureuse.

La rousse releva vivement la tête vers sa sœur aînée et la fusilla du regard.

-On est pas tous obligé de tomber amoureux à onze ans, répliqua-t-elle hargneusement.

Charlie tourna la tête vers Sabrina surpris. Elle ne devait pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis ses onze ans.

-Alors comme ça, cela fait huit ans que tu m'aimes, souffla-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Sabrina s'empourpra et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Avant de se tourner vers Crystal.

-Et toi Crystal ? Comment s'appelle le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clairs que tu embrassais sur le quai ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

La fille Rogue rougit légèrement.

-Il s'appelle Seamus Finnigan, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. C'est un Gryffondor.

-Ouah ! lança l'aînée des Black. Severus doit être fou de joie !

Crystal se pinça les lèvres.

-En même temps, il ne peut pas dire grand chose étant donné que je suis moi-même à Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, lâcha Sabrina en souriant.

Après le repas, Sabrina et Susan allèrent retrouver leur sœur et leurs cousines pour leur poser des questions sur leurs petits-amis.

-Et vous avez déjà fait… ? demanda Susan à Crystal.

Celle-ci rougit et secoua la tête négativement.

-Je veux prendre mon temps, répondit-elle.

-Ah ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux sœurs.

Sabrina tourna son visage vers sa sœur.

-Remarque ! Tu peux parler, Susie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais aux dernières nouvelles toi aussi tu ne l'avais pas encore fait.

Susan baissa la tête gênée.

-Sinon il y a de jolis garçons à Poudlard ? questionna l'aînée des sœurs. A part, vos petits-amis, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Samantha ouvrir la bouche.

Celle-ci la ferma presque instantanément.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? interrogea Ginny surprise.

-Eh bien… Je voudrais savoir si ma petite Susie chérie risque de rencontrer l'âme sœur à Poudlard, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Ginny se pinça les lèvres semblant réfléchir.

-Cela dépend quelle est ta définition de joli, déclara-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Susie ? demanda Sabrina.

Le regard des quatre jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elle tandis que Susan sentait ses joues chauffées.

-Je… euh… Je n'ai pas d'idées précises, souffla-t-elle.

-Mais tu les préfères comment ? interrogea Samantha. Bruns, blonds, châtain, roux ? Yeux bleus, verts, marron ? Et le caractère ? Gentil, patient ou impulsif ?

-Je… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, le feu aux joues.

-Pas la moindre vraiment ? s'étonna Ginny en arquant un sourcil.

-Je vous jure, je… je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé en faite, murmura-t-elle.

-Eh bien… On verra tout ça à Poudlard alors ! s'exclama Crystal en souriant.

Sabrina alla ensuite retrouver Charlie qui dormait avec elle dans sa chambre. Celui-ci l'attendait en lisant un livre.

-Alors vous avez bien papoté ? demanda-t-il en levant le nez de sa lecture.

-Ouais, répondit Sabrina en se glissant sous les draps. Nous avons parlé de garçons.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de poser son livre sur la table de chevet. Il se pencha vers sa fiancée et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Et vous avez dit quoi sur ces garçons ?

-Nous avons cherché un potentiel petit-ami pour Susie, murmura-t-elle.

Charlie sourit de plus belle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le lendemain matin, Samantha se leva vers sept heures et demi. Elle, sa sœur et ses cousines avaient discuté toute la nuit et ne s'étaient endormies que vers deux heures et demi du matin. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, Samantha se leva de bonne heure. Susan dormait à sa droite. Sa sœur n'avait pas eu le courage de rejoindre sa chambre. La rousse prit ses affaires et alla prendre une douche avant de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour Tante Lucretia, déclara-t-elle en passant à côté d'une toile représentant une vieille femme.

-Bonjour ma petite Samantha, répondit le tableau en souriant. Bien dormi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Ca a été et toi ?

-J'ai dormi comme un loir mais à mon âge c'est un peu normal.

Samantha sourit à la tante Lucretia avant de dévaler les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une petite porte qui ne payait pas de mine entre l'entrée de la salle à manger et celle du salon et descendit encore plusieurs marches avant d'arriver aux cuisines.

Kimiki et les trois autres elfes de maison étaient déjà en train de s'activer.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour maîtresse, répondirent les créatures.

Elle s'avança alors vers une sorte de petit couffin et se pencha vers la petite chose qui se trouvait dedans.

-Ton bébé a bien grandi Ladena, dit-elle en effleurant le front du petit elfe de maison. Il est très beau.

La dénommée Ladena rougit légèrement.

-Merci maîtresse, souffla-t-elle en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, intervint Samantha.

-Désolée maîtresse, répondit l'elfe. Je vais aller me punir.

Samantha eut à peine le temps de retenir Ladena par le bras avant qu'elle n'attrape le tisonnier pour se frapper.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te punisses, répliqua-t-elle.

Ladena arrêta immédiatement de se débattre et partit dans un _pop_ sonore.

Samantha prépara son petit-déjeuner composé de chocolat chaud et de tartines de pain beurrées toute seule et mangea avec appétit.

La veille de Noël, Remus Lupin fut invité à passer le réveillon avec eux. Le repas avait débuté depuis une petite demi-heure. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu. Crystal et Samantha s'entreregardèrent et se levèrent dans un seul mouvement pour courir vers le hall. Severus Rogue était là en train d'enlever sa cape trempée par la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Crystal lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tandis que Samantha restait un peu en retrait. Severus ouvrit alors son deuxième bras et la jeune fille sourit en venant se blottir contre lui. Elle aussi l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ils se lâchèrent finalement et Severus et les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils déposa un sac dans un coin, fit un rapide signe de tête en guise de bonjour aux Weasley, à Harry et à Remus avant d'embrasser Sabrina, Susan et Sarah. Il se tourna alors vers Emily qui s'était levée pour l'accueillir et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Puis s'assit à sa gauche.

-Dis Sev', lança Samantha. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

Severus Rogue sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Deux ou trois jours maximum.

-Tu peux pas rester plus longtemps ? questionna Crystal visiblement déçue.

-Désolé trésor mais j'ai du travail, répliqua-t-il.

Crystal baissa la tête. Le repas continua tranquillement. Harry remarqua bien vite que Sabrina et Fleur Delacour se connaissaient et semblaient même amies.

Le lendemain matin, ils ouvrirent tous leurs cadeaux. Puis les deux jours suivant Noël, Harry Ron et Ginny aperçurent à peine Crystal, Susan et Samantha qui passèrent le plus de temps possible avec Rogue.

* * *

Review, please!^^


	9. Chapitre IX

_Chapitre 9_

_**L**_orsque Samantha arriva sur le quai 9¾, la première chose qu'elle fit ce fut chercher Neville du regard. Il était avec sa grand-mère en train de recevoir les dernières recommandations de la part de celle-ci. Le jeune homme tourna alors la tête vers la rousse, croisa son regard et rougit violemment avant de baisser la tâte visiblement gêné.

Il partit directement dans le train et trouva Luna seule dans un compartiment. Il s'installa donc en face d'elle.

Samantha se pinça les lèvres se demandant pourquoi il la fuyait. Elle se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui parlait à sa mère. Susan embrassa sa mère comme Samantha et Crystal l'avaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le train valise en main.

Susan avait été réparti à Poufsouffle pendant les vacances. Le professeur Dumbledore était en effet passé au manoir avec le choixpeau.

Crystal retrouva bien vite son petit-ami qui était dans un compartiment avec Dean, son meilleur ami, Ginny et Parvati Patil qui avait lâchée Lavande excédée par le fait qu'elle passe son temps à rouler des pelles à Ron.

-Bonjour, lança Samantha en souriant.

Elle rangea rapidement sa valise dans le filet et aida sa sœur à en faire de même avec les siennes. Les Gryffondor répondirent à son salut. Tandis que Susan rendue rouge par la timidité murmurait un vague bonjour à leur attention.

-Alors je vous présente ma sœur Susan, dit-elle en souriant. Susie, voici, Seamus, Dean et Parvati, ajouta-t-elle en les désignant un par un.

-En… Enchantée, bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

Susan s'assit la tête tandis que Samantha demandait aux Gryffondor s'ils avaient vu Neville.

-En effet ! Je l'ai vu, répondit Dean en souriant. Il courait comme s'il était poursuivi par la Dame Blanche.

-Et tu sais où il est ? questionna-t-elle.

-Sûrement avec Luna et peut-être Harry, Ron et Hermione, répondit Ginny.

Samantha sortit alors et attrapa sa sœur par la main pour la traîner derrière elle. En chemin, elle remarqua Ernie MacMillan ainsi que Hannah Abott et d'autres Poufsouffle de son année dans un compartiment. Elle ouvrit la porte. Les regards des quatre personnes présentent se tournèrent vers elle.

-Salut Ernie ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Bonjour, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois autres.

Elle entra dans le compartiment tirant sa sœur pour qu'elle entre à sa suite et déclara :

-Ernie ! Voici ma sœur Susan ! Elle va faire la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle et comme elle ne connaît personne là-bas, je me suis dit que tu pourrais la présenter à d'autres Poufsouffle.

Ernie sourit à la rousse.

-Bien sûr avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en souriant.

-Parfait ! lança-t-elle.

Elle embrassa rapidement sa sœur sur la joue et partit à la recherche de Neville.

-Moi c'est Ernie, se présenta le jeune homme. Et voici, Hannah, Susan et Justin, ajouta-t-il en les désignant chacun leur tour.

-Euh… En… Enchantée, bredouilla-t-elle en s'asseyant tremblante.

Les quatre Poufsouffle échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Alors comme ça tu es la sœur de Sam, dit Hannah après un moment de silence. Elle est très appréciée à Poudlard. C'est une fille très gentille.

-Sam a toujours été beaucoup apprécier, elle a un bon caractère, répondit-elle.

-Sinon pourquoi tu as changé d'école en cours d'année ? demanda Justin intrigué.

Susan tourna son visage vers lui. Elle le trouva tout de suite très attirant avec ses cheveux châtains foncés en pétard et ses yeux d'un vert intense.

-Je… Euh… Ma mère pensait que je serais plus en sécurité à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Samantha faisait tous les compartiments à la recherche de son Gryffondor adoré. Elle le trouva enfin dans un compartiment avec Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille sourit en ouvrant la porte. Neville tourna son visage vers elle et sembla paniqué en la reconnaissant.

-Salut Neville, souffla-t-elle en entrant.

-Euh… Sa… Salut, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour reculé, Samantha se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse sur la banquette, la jolie rousse sur lui. La jeune fille éloigna son visage avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Neville était aux anges. Il était fou de joie, il passa ses bras dans le dos de Samantha et descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses reins. Là il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas paraître trop entreprenant.

-Je t'aime Neville Londubat, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, Samantha dans les bras de Neville tandis qu'ils se racontaient leurs vacances respectives. Neville avait d'ailleurs extrêmement apprécié le cadeau de Samantha qui se trouvait être la plume qu'elle avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt à Pré-au-Lard. Neville, lui avait offert un livre sur les potions utilisés fréquemment par les médicomages.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, les Poufsouffle entraînèrent Susan derrière eux pour qu'elle prenne place dans une calèche tirée par des Sombrals.

Les jeunes gens arrivaient juste avant le dîner et s'installèrent à leur table respective. Susan s'assit entre Hannah et Ernie juste en face de Justin. Les quatre Poufsouffle lui présentèrent quelques élèves de son année.

Dumbledore se leva alors et demanda le silence :

-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève en septième année, Susan Black qui finira son année à Poufsouffle. J'espère que vous accueillerez Miss Black comme il se doit.

La Grande Salle retentit en applaudissements tandis que chacun essayait d'apercevoir la jeune femme qui avait baissé la tête et rougissait à vu d'œil.

Au milieu du repas, Druella se leva de sa place à la droite de son frère et se dirigea vers Susan.

-Salut Susie, lança-t-elle en souriant.

Sa cousine se tourna vers elle et répondit à son sourire en la reconnaissant. Elle lui fit rapidement la bise comme le faisaient si bien les Français.

-Alors comme ça, tu vas finir ton année à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle.

-En effet, maman voulait absolument que je fasse le reste de mon année scolaire ici, répondit-elle.

-Tu vas voir c'est super, déclara Druella. A part, les quelques rivalités entre maison surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tu verrais, c'est pire qu'une guerre entre ma maison et celle des filles.

Susan fronça les sourcils.

-Bah… Comment vous faites alors ?

Druella fit un geste de la main évasif.

-J'en ai rien à faire des rivalités. On est amies depuis des années et c'est pas Poudlard qui nous sépareras.

La Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa table et déclara :

-Bon je vais devoir te laisser Susie ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle retourna à sa table et s'installa à la droite de son frère. Celui-ci était dans ses pensées. En effet, ce soir, ses rondes avec Granger reprenaient après deux semaines de pose. Il devait avouer que Granger lui avait manqué pendant les vacances. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver l'étreinte de son corps, la chaleur de ses baisers… Il secoua la tête. Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte depuis bien avant les vacances qu'il était tombé amoureux de la Gryffondor mais bien sûr jamais il ne le lui avait avoué. Il posa son regard sur Granger qui releva le visage de son assiette ayant senti qu'on l'observait. Leur regard se croisèrent et Drago esquissa une sorte de petit sourire tordu. Lorsqu'il vit les joues de Granger rougir, un désir le prit au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

On le secoua alors légèrement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il à Blaise qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Sa voix était glaciale. Il voulait lui montrer qu'on ne le dérangeait pas impunément. Drago remarqua alors le sourire amusé de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

-Tu devrais arrêter de regarder la table de Gryffondor avec tant d'assistance, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On pourrait se poser des questions.

Drago arqua un sourcil surpris. Où voulait en venir Blaise ? Il n'avait tout de même pas deviné l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Granger.

-Tu raccompagneras ma sœur à la salle commune, lança-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Blaise soupira. Drago savait très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Druella et ce sentiment était d'ailleurs partagé.

-Elle ne peut pas y aller toute seule ?

Le jeune Malefoy secoua la tête négativement.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? questionna sa sœur.

La jeune fille avait entendu la conversation et n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

-Je ne veux pas que ma sœur se promène seule dans les couloirs, le soir.

-Et tu crois que je serais plus en sécurité avec lui ? interrogea-t-elle en appuyant dédaigneusement sur le dernier mot.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle Druella et Blaise se détestaient autant.

-Je crois en effet que tu seras plus en sécurité, répondit le blond d'un air catégorique.

Après le repas, les deux Serpentard partirent ensemble vers leur salle commune. Druella ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps au jeune homme qui marchait à côté d'elle. Même si elle essayait de le cacher -bien d'ailleurs- la jolie blonde avait toujours trouvé Blaise très attirant, il aurait aussi bien pu lui paraître sympathique s'il n'avait pas cet abominable caractère.

Drago, lui attendait Hermione adossé à un mur du hall. La jeune fille vint vers lui et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage.

-Tu… Tu as fait quoi de tes vacances ? demanda la Gryffondor d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait des questions sur sa vie. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

-Ca a été, répondit-il. Noël était plutôt morose mais bon…

Drago se pinça les lèvres se demandant s'il devait lui retourner la question.

-Et toi ? questionna-t-il après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

-Je… On a été voir mes grands-parents, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je ne les vois plus très souvent depuis que j'ai intégré Poudlard.

Le Serpentard se retint de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de simples moldus et continua à avancer en silence.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant tout de suite ? interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Nan, mais je sens que je vais le savoir, rétorqua Hermione sans le regarder.

Drago attrapa son poignet, la tourna vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

-J'ai envie de toi, Granger !

Hermione rougit violemment et essaya de se dégager de son emprise sans pour autant y parvenir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait faire un tour à la salle sur demande ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille frissonna. D'un côté, elle en avait terriblement envie et d'un autre… Même si elle désirait Malefoy de tout son corps, devait-elle pour autant lui offrir sa virginité ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un désir physique et rien d'autre. Du moins, elle tentait de se le persuader.

Drago l'embrassa une nouvelle fois dans le cou avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? questionna-t-il en montant sa main sous sa jupe.

Hermione reprit alors contenance et s'éloigna de lui. La jeune fille était aussi rouge que les cheveux des Weasley.

-Je… Je… Je ne veux pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire coquin et leva son bras pour caresser la joue de la Gryffondor.

-Je suis sûr du contraire, répliqua-t-il doucement.

-Eh bien… Tu te trompes ! lança la jeune fille en faisant un pas en arrière.

Le Serpentard fit un pas en avant et se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais Hermione se déroba à son étreinte et partit en courant. Drago arqua un sourcil. Il était persuadé que dans peu de temps, elle céderait à la tentation comme lui avait cédé quelques mois plus tôt.

Pansy fronça les sourcils en voyant Druella passer la porte de leur salle commune. Où est-ce qu'elle allait celle-là ? La brune n'avait jamais apprécié la sœur de Drago la trouvant beaucoup trop proche de son frère. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. La Serpentard se leva et monta l'escalier mena au dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Blaise et Théodore étaient le premier couché sur son lit en train d'écrire et le deuxième le derrière posé sur la chaise de son bureau.

Blaise leva le nez de son parchemin.

-Si tu cherches, Drago, commença-t-il. Il n'est pas là.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue, répondit-elle. J'ai vu Druella sortir de la salle commune.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard. Que pouvait bien faire la sœur Malefoy en dehors du dortoir après le couvre-feu ?

Le jeune métis soupira en se levant et attrapa sa baguette. Drago lui avait demandé de ne pas laisser sa sœur traîner seule dans les couloirs et en tant qu'ami, il devait donc partir à sa recherche. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sans rien ajouter sortit du dortoir, descendit les marches quatre à quatre et traversa la salle commune d'un pas rapide. Avec un peu de chance, Druella ne s'était pas fait prendre et n'avait pas encore quitté les cachots. Il arriva rapidement à l'ouverture qui donnait sur le hall et la repéra qui montait les escaliers. Il la suivit en silence et bientôt elle s'arrêta devant un tableau et murmura :

-Fontaine de Jouvence.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté du couloir avant de la suivre. Il pénétra alors dans une immense salle de bains avec plusieurs douches et de somptueux lavabos. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait une autre porte. Il poussa doucement la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Druella en tenue d'Eve qui entrait dans l'eau d'une gigantesque baignoire.

Blaise ne put détacher son regard de son corps parfait. Malgré sa pâleur, Druella était magnifique. Alors avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir un peu plus, il ôta sa cape, déboutonna sa chemise, la jeta à terre avant de faire de même avec son pantalon.

Druella sembla alors remarquer une présence et elle se retourna. Elle poussa un cri perçant en le voyant mais Blaise n'y prêta pas attention et entra dans l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale pervers ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

La jeune fille était extrêmement gênée et ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir rempli la baignoire de mousse.

-Tu es très belle, Malefoy, lâcha Blaise en souriant légèrement.

Druella rougit violemment en se demandant s'il l'avait vu nue.

-Tu… Je… Euh… Je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que tu as un sale caractère mais sinon physiquement… répliqua-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Druella ferma les yeux lorsqu'il le vit Blaise l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci sur les lèvres. La jolie blonde se rendit compte alors de ce qu'elle faisait et fit un bond en arrière.

-Je sors, lança-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Blaise lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Retourne-toi ! ordonna-t-elle plus fermement.

Le jeune homme obtempéra sans protester. Il ne voulait pas la forcer. C'était elle qui allait venir le supplier de lui faire l'amour et pas l'inverse. Après tout, Druella était loin d'être laide et il en avait vu assez pour savoir qu'elle avait un corps sublime. Il l'aurait tôt ou tard.

La Serpentard s'habilla rapidement et quitta la salle de bains des préfets à toutes jambes. Elle passa la porte et rentra alors dans quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux et vit que ce quelque chose était une personne et plus particulièrement le professeur MacGonagall.

-Miss Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir à cette heure ?

Druella rougit légèrement, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le portrait donnant sur la salle de bains s'ouvrit alors sur Blaise qui avait les vêtements aussi froissés que les siens. La directrice des Gryffondor arqua un sourcil en l'apercevant.

-Je vois, souffla-t-elle. Jeunes gens suivez-moi !

-Je… Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous… commença Druella de plus en plus rouge.

-Taisez-vous Miss ! ordonna-t-elle. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous expliquer à votre directeur de maison.

Druella se pinça les lèvres. Blaise lui avait un sourire goguenard. Il était très fier de lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des appartements de Severus Rogue et le professeur de métamorphose frappa à la porte.

Rogue vint ouvrir et sembla surpris en voyant sa collègue et ses deux élèves.

-Severus, j'ai trouvé ses deux élèves qui sortaient de la salle de bains des préfets.

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Blaise Zabini et Druella Malefoy. Ces deux-là se détestaient et cela l'étonnait qu'ils soient passés à l'acte ensemble mais il ne dit rien à Minerva MacGonagall à ce sujet. Il se contenta de lui promettre en effet après avoir fait entrer les deux fautifs de les punir en conséquence.

-Severus, je te jure… commença Druella lorsque le professeur MacGonagall eut quitté le bureau.

Le professeur la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Druella, répondit-il. Je pense qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que vous vous retrouviez ensemble dans la salle de bains.

-Mer…

-Mais vous êtes tout de même sortis après le couvre-feu et cela mérite une retenue, la coupa-t-il. Vous viendriez donc ici samedi à 20h tapantes.

Druella fit une moue avant d'acquiescer.

-Vous avez compris, Mr Zabini ? demanda Rogue d'une voix froide.

-Oui… Euh… Je serais là, Professeur.

-Parfait, déclara l'homme en se levant. Vous pouvez partir.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et partirent d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me suivre ? questionna Druella exaspérée.

-Tu as oublié que ton frère m'a dit de ne pas te laisser traîner seule dans les couloirs, le soir, répliqua Blaise simplement, les mains dans les poches.

-Il ne t'a pas demandé de me suivre dans une baignoire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Blaise esquissa un sourire et répondit :

-C'est vrai ! Cette idée venait de moi.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Tu es très désirable, Druella, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Je… Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, bredouilla-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Je ne t'aime pas enfin du moins pas encore…

-Alors pourquoi… ? s'étonna la jolie blonde.

-Simplement parce que j'en avais envie, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je… Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi, bredouilla-t-elle en accélérant légèrement.

-Malefoy ! appela Blaise en soupirant.

Mais elle avait déjà disparut derrière le pan de mur menant à leur salle commune. Druella monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des filles de sixième année et s'affala sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser la tête de cet idiot de Zabibi ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec lui. Elle se massa les tempes. Bon ok… Elle en avait effectivement envie mais ce n'était pas une raison pour céder à une stupide pulsion. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama et s'endormit.

Hermione, elle revint en courant de sa ronde. Elle rejoignit son dortoir sans regarder si Ron et Harry étaient encore dans la salle commune et alla directement voir Samantha qui lisait un livre.

-Il faut que je te parle, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

La rousse releva le nez de son livre sur les potions difficiles et arqua un sourcil surprise. Elle le posa finalement sur sa table de chevet, attrapa sa baguette, prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bains. Elle ferma la porte à clef et insonorisa la pièce. Puis Samantha se tourna vers son amie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Malefoy m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on couche ensemble, répondit-elle en baissant la tête les joues rouges.

La jolie rousse ouvrit légèrement la bouche ébahie avant de se reprendre.

-Et tu n'en as pas envie ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Il… Il ne m'aime pas, répliqua-t-elle. Je voudrais faire ma première fois avec quelqu'un qui m'aime ou au moins que j'aime moi-même.

Samantha se pinça les lèvres.

-Et tu es sûre de ne pas l'aimer ?

La brune releva la tête vivement et rougit de plus belle.

-Comment… Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? Je ne sais rien de lui ! On passe seulement notre temps à… à…

-A vous embrasser, finit Samantha en esquissant un sourire.

Hermione aquiesça.

-Tu comprends… Je le trouve très beau et il embrasse divinement bien mais… Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

-Eh bien… Ne le fais pas alors, déclara simplement son amie.

-Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ?

-Ecoute Mia ! Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire avec lui, il n'y a pas trente-six mille soit tu le fais contre ta volonté ce que je ne te conseille absolument pas soit tu ne le fais pas. Et selon moi c'est ce qu'il y a à faire !

Hermione fit une moue. Elle ne voulait pas se forcer pour se première fois et décida donc d'écouter son amie. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers elle pour l'enlacer.

-Tu es une vraie amie, Sam, souffla-t-elle. Avec toi, je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être jugée.

Samantha arqua un sourcil surpris à cette réflexion et se contenta de répondre :

-Les amis ne sont pas là pour juger mais seulement pour conseiller leurs amis !


	10. Chapitre X

_Chapitre X_

_**D**_rago marchait d'un pas rapide vers la salle sur demande. Le jeune homme était pensif, en effet, la semaine dernière, Samantha était venue lui parler d'Hermione.

Flash Back

_-Et elle t'a raconté tout ça ? demanda le blond visiblement exaspéré._

_Samantha qui était en face de lui soupira._

_-Elle m'a raconté ça car elle avait besoin de conseils, répondit-elle. Her…_

_-De conseils pour quoi ? Pour savoir comment je suis au lit ?_

_Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Elle voulait savoir comment elle devait réagir. Her… Tu plais beaucoup à Hermione mais elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas et ça la bloque._

_-Mais je ne l'aime pas, répliqua-t-il._

_-Dray ! Nous savons toi et moi que c'est faux ! Tu es amoureux d'elle…_

_-Je te dis que non ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait !_

_-Ca changerait qu'elle aurait confiance en toi pour aller plus loin et pour une relation durable._

_Drago se pinça les lèvres._

_-Tu sais très bien que pour le moment, je ne peux pas avoir de relation sérieuse, rétorqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

_-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_

_Le jeune homme soupira._

_-Les deux… Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'une relation sérieuse entre Granger et moi est tout à fait impossible._

_La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son cousin était vraiment buté lorsqu'il s'y mettait._

_-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !_

_-Je… Je raconte n'importe ? s'exaspéra le blond. Excuse-moi te de dire ça, Sam mais tu vis sur ton petit nuage. Dans ton monde, tout le monde est beau tout le monde est gentil mais ce n'est pas ça la vie. Dis-moi ! As-tu déjà rencontré un Serpentard et une Gryffondor qui s'étaient mariés et avaient eu trois gosses ?_

_-Non mais vous pourriez très bien être les premiers à le faire !_

_Drago secoua la tête et se massa les tempes. Sa cousine voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et cela l'exaspérait au plus au point._

_-Il n'y a pas que ça, continua-t-il. Hermione va combattre aux côtés de cette andouille de St Potter et moi je vais devenir un mangemort. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi insurmontable ?_

_-Tout est surmontable, Drago quand on le veut ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que la mère de Crys était une mangemort ? Sev' en était un mais pas elle. Elle combattait de l'autre côté et pourtant ils se sont aimés._

_-Peut-être… Mais regarde comment ça s'est terminé ! Jessica est morte et cela n'a apporté rien de bon à Severus !_

_-Tu te trompes, Dray ! Ca lui a apporté Crystal et je sais que pour lui, sa fille est ce qui compte le plus sur cette terre !_

_Samantha était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Drago commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle décida donc de le quitter sur ces mots :_

_-Il faut faire bien des sacrifices avant de pouvoir être pleinement heureux._

Fin du Flash Back

Foutue Sam ! Elle arrivait toujours à le faire douter et cela il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande et une porte apparut. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns était déjà affairée devant une armoire. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte claquée.

-C'est seulement moi, déclara-t-il en venant vers elle.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Dray, souffla-t-elle la main sur le cœur.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, lança-t-il.

-Le courage ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir peur mais au contraire de savoir l'affronter, répondit la brune.

Drago secoua la tête en souriant avant de se reconcentrer.

-Sinon ça avance ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas facile.

-Je m'en doute…

La brune s'essuya le front à l'aide d'une serviette, se leva et s'étira dos à Drago. Sous son débardeur, le jeune homme aperçut une marque noire.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te l'a fait là ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-t-elle en enfilant sa veste. Il vaudrait que je lui demande, plaisanta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Alors sans rien ajouter, elle quitta la pièce laissant seul Drago avec sa besogne.

-Salut beauté, souffla Blaise à l'oreille de Druella.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers le métis en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Zabibi ? questionna-t-elle exaspérée.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

La Serpentard recula vivement.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et je suis sûre que tu te rendras bien vite compte que toi non plus.

Blaise secoua la tête négativement mais il préféra partir, ne voulant pas trop la harceler. Il était persuadé que Druella finirait par céder, cela se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Samantha, elle était avec Neville et l'aidait en sortilèges. Le garçon était en effet assez doué mais avait eu des problèmes avec le dernier sort.

-Tu fais un petit mouvement de poignet vers la droite tout en disant la formule, expliqua la jolie rousse.

Neville essaya mais son mouvement était trop nerveux pas assez souple. Elle décida donc de l'aider en se mettant derrière lui et en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour faire le mouvement avec lui. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il lança le sort, celui-ci fonctionna parfaitement bien. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers sa petite amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre au niveau de son cou. Samantha commença alors à se faire plus entreprenante et passa ses mains glacées sous la chemise de son petit ami.

Hermione quant à elle était à la bibliothèque en train de « se battre » avec sa traduction de runes anciennes. Elle se frappa le front excédée. La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Malefoy. Ce crétin blond lui faisait perdre les pédales. Lui et son petit sourire vicieux, lui et sa manie de l'entraîner dans un placard dès qu'il la croisait, lui et ses baisers… Elle soupira. Elle devait être malade, oui malade. Ca devait être sûrement ça. Elle ne pouvait décemment penser sans arrêt au Prince des Serpentard, c'était impossible, sauf si elle était malade. Malade ! Oh oui, elle l'était, malade de lui ! Elle secoua la tête essayant tant bien que mal de sortir ses idées si peu catholiques de sa tête.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à vingt heures quarante-cinq. Elle remonta rapidement jusqu'au dortoir, arrangea ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement avant de descendre retrouver Malefoy qui l'attendait comme toujours près de l'entrée des cachots.

-Enfin, j'ai failli t'attendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'elle avait arrangé ses cheveux et s'était maquillé. Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela extrêmement mignon mais bien sûr jamais il ne lui aurait dit.

-Je ne suis pas en retard, rétorqua-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui passer devant pour monter les escaliers principaux. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers le dernier étage. Ils marchaient côte à côte depuis bien dix minutes quand Hermione brisa le silence :

-J'ai une question qui me taraude depuis plusieurs jours…

-Et je suppose qu'elle me concerne ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui. Je… Euh… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas joué les deux derniers matchs ?

Malefoy se tourna vers elle vivement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Grangie de mon coeur !

Hermione rougit légèrement en s'entendant appeler comme ça.

-Tu… Je croyais que le quidditch avait une grande importance pour toi… commença-t-elle.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! s'exclama-t-il en accélérant le pas

-Justement j'aimerais tellement te connaître mieux, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Malefoy malgré tout l'entendit. Il se pinça les lèvres, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec elle. Le jeune homme avait tellement peur de tomber amoureux d'elle ( si ce n'était déjà fait).

-J'ai toujours préféré la cuisine italienne à la cuisine anglaise, déclara-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui. L'aurait-il entendu ?

-Et toi, Granger ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'aime bien la cuisine italienne mais je trouve la cuisine française meilleure.

-Tu as des goûts de luxe alors, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement avant de demander :

-Ta couleur préférée ?

-Cela va t'étonner mais ce n'est pas le vert, répondit-il. Je préfère le gris. Et toi ? Le rouge, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes mal, répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. C'est le violet.

Malefoy s'avança vers elle et se trouva ainsi a à peine quelques centimètres d'elle.

-On avait tort tous les deux alors, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

-Il semblerait en effet, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Malefoy entendit alors des bruits de pas, il fit un pas en arrière et commença à hurler :

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE CA ME PLAIT D'ETRE COINCE AVEC UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Malefoy ?

-Mr Malefoy. Pourrais-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous hurler sur Miss Granger ? demanda le professeur Flitwitch.

La jeune fille comprit alors qu'ils avaient failli être découvert. Elle remercia mentalement Malefoy d'avoir entendu le professeur arrivé.

-Mr Malefoy, je vais le signaler au directeur, déclara le professeur. Vous savez très bien qu'il est interdit d'insulter ses camarades.

-Mais professeur, ce n'est pourtant que la stricte vérité, répliqua-t-il.

-Mr Malefoy ! Cette fois, c'est trop ! Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il en lui passant devant. Miss Granger vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune.

Malefoy fit un clin d'œil à Hermione en passant à côté d'elle. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. La Gryffondor retourna ensuite à son dortoir. Samantha était déjà couchée sur son lit et semblait en pleine réflexion. Les autres filles étaient encore dans la salle commune.

-Tu rentres bien tôt, déclara-t-elle le regard fixé sur la toile de son lit à baldaquin.

-Le professeur Flitwitch m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer pendant qu'il emmenait Malefoy chez Dumbledore.

Samantha lança un regard surpris à Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

La brune haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à la gauche de Samantha.

-Il m'a seulement traité de Sang-de-Bourbe.

La rousse arqua un sourcil surpris. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son abruti de cousin pour qu'il insulte Hermione ?

-Pourquoi il a fait ça, ce con ? questionna-t-elle.

-Pour nous protéger ! On a failli se faire prendre, expliqua la préfète.

-Ah ! Ca explique tout ! s'exclama Samantha visiblement soulagée. J'avais peur qu'il soit retombé dans son délire de Sang Pur.

-Et toi, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Samantha se pinça les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre :

-Neville et moi sommes passés à la vitesse supérieure.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu veux dire que… ? Euh… Vous avez… fait l'amour, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Samantha esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

-C'est la première fois que je suis aussi bien avec un garçon, souffla-t-elle pensive.

Hermione sourit à son amie. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour elle. De plus, Neville était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait et Samantha avait de la chance d'être avec lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait le physique des plus beaux spécimens masculins du collège mais sa gentillesse rattrapait cela très facilement. Et puis, lorsqu'on aime, on trouve forcément la personne aimée magnifique.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, déclara Hermione.

-Bientôt ça sera ton tour, répliqua la rousse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La brune baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement.

-Ne sois pas gênée, Mia ! C'est bien d'être amoureux. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête que son amie faisait.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, Malefoy lui plaisait énormément ou du moins physiquement mais elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir si elle l'aimait enfin… C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

-Tu as l'air pensive, Mia. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ?

-C'est que… Je sais que physiquement je n'ai rien à redire mais je ne le connais pas encore assez pour savoir si je l'aime, expliqua-t-elle.

Samantha se pinça les lèvres. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ? Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je crois que vous devriez parler. C'est la meilleure manière de vraiment se connaître.

-Je sais, murmura Hermione. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

-Et ?

-Je sais désormais qu'il aime la cuisine italienne et que sa couleur préférée est le gris.

La rousse esquissa un sourire.

-C'est un bon commencement, déclara-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras.

Elle bailla alors et mit sa main devant sa bouche à la française.

-Mia, je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis crevée alors il faut que je dorme, lança-t-elle en se couchant sous les couvertures.

Hermione se leva du lit de son amie et s'amusa à fermer les rideaux à baldaquins. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'elle-même aller se blottir dans les couvertures avec un livre.

Crystal arriva une demi-heure plus tard, elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione et s'assit sur le bord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir la couverture.

-C'est un livre sur les runes, répondit-elle.

-Ah !

Crystal se mordilla la lèvre inférieure visiblement gênée.

-Dis Mia… souffla-t-elle.

Hermione releva son visage vers elle interrogatif.

-Je… J'ai remarqué que tu étais sans cesse en train de rêver depuis quelques temps, commença-t-elle.

Hermione rougit violemment. Cela se voyait donc tant que ça !

-Tu… Euh… Est-ce que tu serais amoureuse ?

-Je… Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas sûre, murmura l'autre.

-Alors tu as vraiment quelqu'un en vue ?

-En effet !

Crystal sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est super ! Et lui il t'aime ?

Hermione haussa les épaules ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Eh bien… Dépêche-toi d'en être sûre et fonce ! la conseilla Crystal en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle allait passer la porte.

La jeune fille se retourna en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir de qui il s'agit, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu choisiras quelqu'un de bien et c'est le principal.

Crystal entra alors dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière elle laissant Hermione pensive.

A la salle commune de Serpentard, Malefoy venait de rentrer. Il alla retrouver ses amis qui se trouvaient au coin du feu. Parkinson se leva pour lui laisser sa place et s'assit sur ses genoux satisfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? demanda Zabini.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire mauvais.

-J'étais chez le directeur pour avoir insulter cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger, expliqua-t-il.

Il se maudit de l'avoir une fois encore insulter mais ne fit rien paraître.

-Il ne t'a rien fait Dragonichou ? questionna Parkinson d'une voix mielleuse.

-Rien ! Juste un sermon sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de supériorité des Sangs, rétorqua-t-il en prenant son air le plus méprisant possible. Comme si ce vieux fou savait de quoi il parlait.

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire idiot.

-Druella n'est pas avec vous ? interrogea-t-il en cherchant sa sœur du regard dans la salle.

-Elle a préféré monter, elle voulait travailler au calme, répondit Théodore.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Druella fit son apparition dans la salle commune seulement vêtue d'une petite nuisette et d'une robe de chambre en soie verte qui lui arrivait aux chevilles.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son frère.

-Dray ! Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Pansy pourrais-tu te lever ?

La jeune fille sur lui se leva en lançant un regard noir à la sœur Malefoy. Celui-ci suivit sa sœur dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ella ? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet. Tu as un problème ?

-Pas moi, toi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Son frère arqua un sourcil. Il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir mais préféra faire comme s'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Druella se pinça les lèvres.

-S'il te plaît pas avec moi Dray, déclara-t-elle. Je te connais par cœur. Tu as un problème pour remplir ta mission, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard en soupirant. Il savait très bien qu'en faisant cela il passait outre au moins trois articles du code de bonne conduite des Malefoy, mais il s'en moquait. Il était avec sa sœur, sa jumelle, sa moitié. Elle et lui s'étaient toujours tout dit et il avait vraiment envie de vider son sac, de lui parler de sa mission qui risquait de tourner au fiasco, de la peur de la perdre elle et leur parents, de ses sentiments pour Hermione…

-Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, Dray, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Sans rien dire, il attrapa sa sœur par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui dans le dortoir des garçons puis dans leur salle de bains qu'il ferma à clef et insonorisa la pièce.

-Je n'arrive à rien ! s'exclama-t-il désespéré. C'est vraiment trop dur, j'ai beau essayer, prendre le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas la solution. J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre toi, maman et Père. S'il vous tue ce sera entièrement de ma faute, déclara-t-il en sanglotant.

Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça silencieusement.

-Et puis, il y a Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Je… Je…

Druella fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Bien sûr, elle avait deviné que son frère avait une aventure mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

-Je crois que je l'aime, Druella, bredouilla-t-il contre son épaule. Elle… Je pense sans arrêt à elle, elle est tout le temps dans ma tête… Je me sens tellement bête, Ella.

-Il ne faut pas Dray, répliqua-t-elle. L'amour c'est la vie ! Si tu aimes Hermione alors c'est merveilleux et je ne peux que me réjouir pour toi.

-Mais Ella ! Elle est dans l'autre camp, du côté de Potter et sa clic et je… et je…

-Et tu… ?

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres… C'est une Sang Impure…

Druella leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais très bien, Dray que la pureté du sang ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça ! Tu as toujours voulu que Père soit fier de toi et c'était un des moyens pour qu'il le soit. Voilà, la véritable raison !

-C'est moi le frère ! Celui qui doit te protéger et quand j'y repense c'est toi qui a toujours été la plus forte, toi qui a toujours tenu tête à Père…

-Dray ! Arrête de te sous-estimer ! Qui est-ce qui m'a défendu quand Grand-Père Abraxar a dit que je ne n'aurais jamais dû naître ? Qui est-ce qui a toujours clamé que même si j'étais une fille je valais autant que toi ? Dray, tu es le meilleur des frères, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux.

Druella se tut quelques secondes avant de questionner :

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Je ne suis pas fou à ce point ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa sœur prit une mine sévère.

-Eh bien, tu devrais… Dray, il ne faut pas avoir peur de ses sentiments. Même si tu penses encore qu'aimer est un sentiment fait pour les faibles. L'amour, parfois, peut vraiment être très fort et peut même te sauver.

La jolie blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de le quitter.


	11. Chapitre XI

_Chapitre XI_

_**H**_arry et Prudence marchaient côte à côte près du lac. La neige commençait à peine à fondre en cette fin de mois de février et en cette belle matinée, Harry avait demandé à Prudence de l'accompagner pour faire une balade. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il ne s'était passer rien de plus entre eux. La jeune fille était extrêmement réservée à son égard et Harry qui avait toujours été très timide avec les filles n'osait pas faire le premier pas.

Mais ce matin, il avait décidé d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

-Je… Euh… Prudence, tu dois savoir que… Euh… commença-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je dois t'avouer que… Euh… Tu me plais beaucoup.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement par-dessus ses rougeurs déjà provoquées par le froid.

-Je…

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, si elle le faisait elle serait trop égoïste. Prudence ne voulait pas être comme ça, elle savait pertinemment que même si elle le désirait ardemment rien ne pourrait se passer entre Harry Potter et elle.

-Je… Harry, tu… Je…

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Harry dût prendre cette réponse pour de la gêne amoureuse ce que cela était en partie car il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Prudence tourna alors son visage vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce fut au-dessus des forces de Prudence de le repousser, elle qui attendait ça depuis la dernière fois tout en le redoutant. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry dût le sentir car il s'éloigna surpris et l'air extrêmement désolé.

-Je… Euh… Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s'excusa-t-il.

Prudence essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses mains avant de sourire au jeune homme.

-Tu ne m'as pas fais mal, Harry, souffla-t-elle. Bien au contraire, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Alors je peux recommencer ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Tu peux…

Le jeune homme approcha son visage une nouvelle fois du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Prudence, elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle était trop faible, il ne valait pas et pourtant tout son être réclamait une seule chose : être dans les bras d'Harry Potter.

Drago, quant à lui déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une certaine Gryffondor, il décida finalement à aller à la bibliothèque étant pratiquement sûr de la trouver là-bas.

Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant assise à la table la plus retirée entre deux étagères. Il avança à grands pas vers elle.

-Alors Granger, encore le nez dans tes bouquins ! lança-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Hermione releva le visage vers lui visiblement surprise qu'il lui parle en public.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton méprisant.

Il attrapa un de ses rouleaux de parchemin le déroula, y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le reposer à sa place.

-Je serais toi, Grangie ! Je ferais attention à mes affaires, on ne sait jamais ce que les autres peuvent faire… répliqua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il bien en venir ? Elle prit le rouleau qu'il venait de manipuler et l'ouvrit. Un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié lui tomba sur les genoux.

Elle le déplia et put lire :

_Retrouve-moi à la salle sur demande ce soir à 23h30. _

Hermione esquissa un sourire à la lecture de la missive. Elle irait sans le moindre doute. Le cœur plus léger, elle retourna à ses devoirs.

Elle repensa à Harry qui clamait depuis des mois que Malefoy était un mangemort et se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle apprenait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Repousserait-elle Malefoy ? Ou continuerait-elle à le voir malgré leurs différences ? Elle soupira préférant ne pas penser à cette éventualité.

Depuis quelques semaines Malefoy et elle avaient commencé à discuter de choses et d'autres en apprenant toujours plus l'un sur l'autre. Elle se demandait désormais si elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un, si Malefoy prenait leur relation au sérieux ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'une passade. Samantha avait beau lui répéter que son cousin l'aimait vraiment, lui ne lui avait encore jamais dit en environ quatre mois de fréquentation.

« Remarque, moi non plus, je ne lui ai jamais dit, songea-t-elle. »

Druella était assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Serpentard et lisait un livre. Blaise vint vers elle à pas de loup.

-Je sais que c'est toi Zabibi, déclara-t-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Le jeune homme soupira en s'affalant à côté d'elle.

-Comment tu fais ? questionna-t-il.

-Tu sens le parfum à trois kilomètres à la ronde, répliqua la jeune fille en tournant la page de son livre. Alors c'est difficile de ne pas te sentir venir.

Blaise esquissa un sourire.

-Ca veut dire que tu reconnais mon odeur !

Les joues de Druella prirent une légère teinte rosée mais elle se reprit vite, leva le nez de son livre et planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Zabibi ! rétorqua-t-elle calmement mais d'une voix aussi froide que le pôle. Je disais juste que tu puais le parfum à des kilomètres.

-Je pues vraiment ? interrogea Blaise en approchant son visage du sien.

Druella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux surprise par cette soudaine proximité et avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui, il lui vola un baiser et s'éloigna d'elle dans la seconde qui suivit. La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Je te fais tellement d'effet que tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Druella rougit violemment puis leva la main pour le gifler mais il bloqua son poignet avant que sa main n'atteigne sa joue.

-Raté, murmura-t-il en approchant une nouvelle fois son visage du sien.

Ils cessèrent de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Druella ne mettent fin à la distance qui les séparait encore en embrassant Blaise. C'était un baiser plein de rage bientôt la jeune fille se retrouva coucher sur le dos, Blaise sur elle. Elle lui mordit alors violemment la lèvre et il s'éloigna d'elle la main sur la bouche. Druella en profita pour se dégager de son emprise et de partir en courant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Blaise, il avait enfin réussi à faire flancher Miss Perfection.

Druella, elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, elle bouscula ainsi plusieurs élèves qui l'insultèrent. Elle ne releva même pas préoccupée seulement à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Blaise Zabini et elle.

Elle entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque sous les menaces de Mrs Pince et repéra bien vite Samantha qui travaillait avec Hermione. Elle ralentit légèrement et avança d'un pas tout de même rapide vers elles.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes filles.

-Il y a un problème, Ella ? questionna Samantha inquiète.

-Blhafdhuhfuo, bredouilla-t-elle la main devant la bouche.

-Et en anglais ça donne ? interrogea la rousse qui n'avait rien compris.

-Zabibi et moi on s'est embrassé, murmura-t-elle.

Les Gryffondor qui étaient au courant que Druella et Zabini se détestaient lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

-Comment… ?

-Il… Euh… Il m'a volé un baiser, j'ai voulu le gifler, il m'en a empêchée et je l'ai embrassé.

-Tu veux dire que… C'est toi… ? s'étonna Samantha. Je croyais que tu le détestais.

-Mais je le déteste ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle dont celui sévère d Mrs Pince.

-C'est juste qu'il m'a provoquée, reprit-elle dans un murmure.

-Et depuis quand t'embrasses les mecs parce qu'ils te provoquent ? demanda Samantha.

Druella rougit légèrement.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, répondit-elle la tête dans les mains. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte.

Hermione posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Ca ne sert un rien de culpabiliser, Ella, souffla-t-elle. Ce qui est fait et fait et si tu n'as vraiment pas envie que cela arrive une nouvelle fois fait tout pour l'éviter.

Druella hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-elle en frappant du poing sur la table.

-Trop c'est trop ! s'exclama Mrs Pince. Granger, Black et Malefoy, dehors !

Samantha et Hermione esquissèrent un sourire en entendant la vieille bibliothécaire s'énerver.

-Oups, désolée, murmura Druella à l'adresse de ses amies.

-C'est pas grave, répliqua la rousse en rangeant ses livres.

-Et plus vite que ça ! ordonna Mrs Pince.

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

-Elle ressemble vraiment à une mégère celle-là, remarqua Samantha.

-En même temps, c'est vrai que Druella n'était pas très discrète, intervint Hermione.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien se contentant de rire de plus belle en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Les trois amies parlèrent de chose et d'autre tout le long du chemin les menant là-bas.

-Pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas avec nous pour une fois ? questionna Samantha à l'adresse de Druella.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit la jolie blonde hésitante.

-Et pour quoi donc tu es ma meilleure amie en plus d'être ma cousine donc tu as tout à fait le droit de déjeuner avec moi. Pas vrai, Hermione ?

La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Moi ça ne dérange pas au contraire mais les autres… Druella est une Serpentard, déclara-t-elle.

-J'emmerde les autres, rétorqua Samantha en entraînant Druella derrière elle.

Elle obligea son amie à s'asseoir en face d'elle et Hermione s'installa à sa droite. Crystal arriva au bras de Seamus quelques minutes plus tard avec Dean et Ginny et ils vinrent vers elles.

-Alors on a une Serpentard à notre table, déclara Dean en s'asseyant à la gauche de Druella.

-Je dirais même une jolie Serpen… commença Seamus avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête par Crystal. Aïe ! Sois pas jalouse Darling, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres de sa petite amie. Tu sais très bien que pour moi, tu es la plus belle.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Neville arriva alors et s'installa à la gauche de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Il fut bientôt suivi par Ron qui était toujours collé à Lavande.

-Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? demanda Neville.

-Plutôt ! On s'est fait virer de la bibliothèque à cause de Ella, expliqua-t-elle en se calant contre son épaule.

La blonde rougit légèrement. Elle était vraiment gênée de s'être fait tant remarquer.

-J'étais énervée, je… euh… Je ne voulais pas, intervint-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, répliqua Samantha en souriant.

Les jeunes gens déjeunèrent gaiement puis Hermione décida de retourner à la bibliothèque pour finir son travail. Samantha, elle passa l'après-midi avec Neville. Harry et Prudence quant à eux n'étaient pas apparus du repas et restèrent ensemble tout le long de la journée.

Le soir, Hermione demanda à Harry si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris en entendant sa requête mais lui donna sans poser la moindre question. Si Hermione la voulait, c'est qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

La jeune fille marchait cacher sous la cape vers la salle sur demande, elle passa trois fois devant en pensant « Chambre de Drago Malefoy » comme elle le faisait depuis bien deux semaines, retira rapidement la cape et la rangea dans la grande poche intérieure de sa cape. Une porte apparut et la jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce. Des bougies éclairaient la pièce qui se trouvait être aux couleurs de la maison des Serpents. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant cela puis repéra Malefoy qui était assis sur un canapé en cuir gris et lisait un livre.

-Bonsoir Granger, déclara-t-il avant de fermer son livre et de le poser sur la table basse.

-Sa… Salut, souffla-t-elle en approchant de lui.

Elle passa à sa gauche et le jeune homme en profita pour l'attraper par le poignet et la faire basculer pour qu'elle tombe sur ses genoux..

Drago esquissa un sourire avant d'approcher son visage de celui de la jeune fille et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manquée, Grangie, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Ta cape me gêne, déclara-t-il contre sa joue.

La Gryffondor rougit légèrement en se levant pour la retirer et la laissa tomber sur la table basse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir sur ses genoux qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Il la posa sur le dos et sourit légèrement en voyant les joues rougies de sa compagne.

-Je… commença-t-elle terriblement gênée.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Je te promets d'être doux.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle chercha son amant à côté d'elle mais la place était vide. La jeune fille se redressa et remarqua alors une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos et contemplait le feu. Elle se leva entraînant les draps avec elle et s'approcha de lui.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

-Assez, répondit-il.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu… Euh… Tu regre… ? commença-t-elle.

-Je ne regrette pas, non, la coupa-t-il. Je… Ca fait un moment que j'avais envie de le faire avec toi. C'est juste que, ajouta-t-il en levant légèrement son bras.

Hermione baissa les yeux et aperçut pour la deuxième fois de la soirée la marque noire qui recouvrait l'avant-bras de son amant.

-Je dois t'avouer que je pensais que lorsque tu verrais cette marque, tu t'enfuirais en courant, déclara-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Hermione s'approcha légèrement de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, répondit-elle. Mais lorsque j'ai accepté le fait d'être tombée amoureuse de toi (elle le sentit frissonner légèrement à cette révélation), j'ai dû aussi réfléchir à cette possibilité.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Granger, je… Je… J'y suis obligé, murmura-t-il. Il a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, il s'en prendrait à mes parents et ma sœur.

La jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu… Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore.

-Je… Non, ça serait …

-Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Il l'apprendrait d'une manière où d'une autre et ma mère mourrait. Gran… Hermione, il faut que tu me promettes de ne parler de ce que je t'ai dit à personne.

C'était la première fois que le Serpentard utilisait son prénom pour la nommer.

-Promets-moi, s'il te plaît !

-Promis, répondit-elle, étonnée qu'il la supplie presque.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Hermione pénétra à pas de loup dans le dortoir des filles, se changea rapidement avant de se mettre au lit.

-Debout Mia ! s'exclama Samantha en sautant presque sur son lit.

La jeune fille se réveilla difficilement, ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et vit le visage de la rousse à trente centimètres du sien, celle-ci arborait un grand sourire.

-Encore cinq minutes, rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant dans le lit.

-Il n'y a pas cinq minutes qui tiennent, répondit Samantha en lui retirant ses couvertures.

Hermione soupira et se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille.

-Sam, on est dimanche…

-Je sais… Mais je sais aussi qu'il est un peu plus d'onze heures.

La brune qui s'était mis en boule, se leva d'un bond.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bains.

Elle était déjà dans la douche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se laver de la tête aux pieds, elle sortit de la salle de bains dans sa sortie de bain. Ses cheveux mouillés retenus par une serviette. Samantha était assise sur son lit et lisait un exemplaire du magazine « Sorcière Hebdo ».

-Tes affaires sont déjà sur ton lit, déclara-t-elle sans lever le nez de son magazine.

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit et sourit en voyant ce que Samantha lui avait préparé. Il y avait une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait à peine au-dessus des genoux, un col-roulé à manches longues gris et des collants opaques noirs. La rousse savait parfaitement qu'Hermione n'aimait pas montrer ses jambes si elle pouvait l'éviter et le week-end, les élèves n'étaient pas obliger de porter l'uniforme.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des sous-vêtements mais Samantha intervint :

-J'ai déjà pris tes sous-vêtements. Ils sont entre le pull et la jupe.

-Merci Sam, répondit-elle en allant dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

Samantha esquissa un sourire et tourna la page de son magazine. Hermione sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ca fait pas trop ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

La rousse posa son « Sorcière Hebdo » se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais non, ça ne fait pas trop, répondit-elle. Maintenant assied-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant une chaise.

Hermione s'exécuta sans protester. Qu'est-ce que Samantha avait encore bien pu inventer ? La rousse se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un mascara et un crayon. Elle maquilla Hermione légèrement. Puis décida de la coiffer, à l'aide de sorts, elle réussit à arranger les cheveux broussailleux de son amie créant ainsi de jolies boucles châtain foncées qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules.

-Voilà ! Tu es prête.

Hermione se précipita vers la glace de la salle de bains pour se regarder dans la glace. Elle sourit en voyant son reflet. Samantha avait fait du bon travail sans en faire trop elle avait fait ressortir les yeux de son amie grâce au maquillage et ses cheveux aussi étaient beaucoup mieux ainsi.

-Tu fais quelle pointure, Hermione ?

-38, répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le dortoir, Samantha lui tendit ses bottes grises sans talon.

-Je savais que tu refuserais de mettre des talons, déclara-t-elle.

Hermione les prit et les enfila.

-Tu es très jolie sans faire trop sophistiquée, lança Samantha. Tu es superbe.

La brune rougit légèrement puis regarda sa montre. Il était midi moins cinq, elles devaient aller déjeuner.

-Au fait, Hermione ! T'oublieras pas de me raconter ta nuit ! murmura Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda la jeune fille en rougissant.

La rousse secoua la tête négativement.

-Je t'ai seulement entendu rentrer à cinq heures, ce matin, répondit-t-elle en souriant.

Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis qui étaient tous déjà installés.

-Salut ! s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur en s'asseyant.

Les garçons regardaient Hermione bizarrement mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Dis donc Mione, c'est la première fois que tu te lèves aussi tard, remarqua Harry.

-Je… J'étais fatiguée.

-Ca je crois qu'on avait compris, plaisanta Dean.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire. Hermione tourna alors son regard vers l'entrée et vit Malefoy qui entrait suivi de sa bande. Parkinson était accrochée à son bras et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Hermione baissa la tête malheureuse, ne voulant pas voir s'il l'embrassait. Mais si Hermione avait entendu ce que se disaient les deux jeunes gens, elle n'aurait en aucun cas pensé cela.

-Pansy, je ne vois pas en quoi savoir le nom de la fille avec qui j'étais, t'avancerais, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassante.

-Tu l'avoues alors, tu étais avec une fille, lança-t-elle outrée.

-Je ne l'ai jamais nié, rétorqua-t-il. Et même si je couchais avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, cela ne te regarderait toujours pas.

-Mais Dragonichou, dit-elle reprenant sa voix d'idiote. Je suis ta fiancée.

Le jeune homme essaya une nouvelle fois de dégager son bras de l'emprise de cette furie sans pour autant y parvenir.

-Lâche-moi Pansy ! ordonna-t-il dans un murmure d'une voix glaciale.

Surprise, par le ton extrêmement méprisant de la voix de son Dragonichou, elle le lâcha.

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. TU PEUX MEME TE TAPER CETTE SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE DE GRANGER, J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! hurla-t-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Ron recracha son jus de citrouille en entendant cela. Hermione, elle resta de marbre. Drago fusilla du regard ceux qui le fixait et s'installa silencieusement.

-Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. Tu peux nous le dire Drago, déclara Théodore en souriant. Après tout, on se pose des questions, c'est la première fois que tu ne rentres pas au dortoir de la nuit.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Pansy, il y a quelques minutes, cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Hermione avait esquissé un sourire en comprenant qu'en faite Malefoy et Pansy se disputaient mais l'avait vite perdu ne laissant rien transparaître.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose Mione, déclara Ron. Cette sale Serpentard a quand même insinué que tu couchais avec Malefoy.

-Elle n'a rien insinué du tout, Ronnie, intervint Samantha. Elle a juste dit que même si Dray couchait avec Mia, elle s'en moquait.

-Oui mais quand même, je trouve ça extrêmement insultant. Toi et cette fouine… Beurk… rétorqua Ron.

-Sam a raison, lança Harry. Elle n'a pas insinué qu'Hermione couchait avec Malefoy alors arrête de te prendre le chou, s'il te plaît Ron.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, répéta Harry.

Ron se tut mais bougonna tout de même quelques mots incompréhensibles. Après le repas, Harry entraîna Hermione et Ron dans un coin tranquille.

-Parkinson pense que la nuit dernière Malefoy était avec une fille mais je suis sûre qu'en fait il travaillait sur sa mission pour Voldemort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle ne devait absolument pas trahir le secret de Malefoy, elle lui avait promis. Et puis, il avait l'air tellement perdu la nuit dernière, il voulait certainement seulement sauver sa famille. Et malgré tout, elle le comprenait.

_-Harry quand arrêteras-tu avec cette théorie stupide ? Malefoy ne peut pas être mangemort. Tu ne crois tout de même pas Vol… Voldemort assez bête pour confier une mission à un gosse de seize ans._

_-Ron ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami espérant recevoir son soutien._

_-Je ne sais pas Harry. C'est vrai que je ne vois pas Tu-sais-qui donner une mission à un adolescent._

Le brun se pinça les lèvres visiblement vexé.

-Très bien si vous ne me croyez pas, je le prouverais tout seul !

Sans rien ajouter, il les quitta.

10


	12. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII

_**S**_amantha courait vers l'infirmerie. Elle venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Son cousin, Ronald Weasley, avait été empoisonné. La jeune fille arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie qui était fermées. Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà là et attendaient à l'entrée.

-Comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-elle sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle.

Harry avait une mine extrêmement sombre et ne se sentait pas la force de répondre tout comme Ginny. Hermione prit alors sur elle.

-Mme Pomfresh ne nous a pas encore autorisé à aller le voir et nous n'avons pas encore eu d'informations sur son état de santé, expliqua-t-elle.

Samantha eut l'air très inquiète et s'assit désemparée sur le banc à l'entrée.

Les jeunes gens restèrent là à attendre le reste de la journée. Crystal et Druella passèrent au cours de la journée mais Prudence ne se montra pas. Ceci blessa légèrement Harry qui aurait bien voulu l'avoir à ses côtés durant cette épreuve.

Le soir tard dans la soirée, les jeunes gens durent rentrer se coucher.

_Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Cormac McLaggen._

-_J'attendais ton retour, dit McLaggen. J'ai dû m'endormir. Ecoute, j'ai vu qu'on emmenait Weasley à l'infirmerie, ce matin. Il n'avait pas l'air en état de jouer le match de la semaine prochaine._

Samantha devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux en entendant cette remarque.

-Comment oses-tu ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un index menaçant vers McLaggen. Mon cousin est entre la vie et la mort et toi, tu ne penses qu'à prendre sa place en tant que gardien. Tu es vraiment méprisable ! Si je ne me retenais pas, je… rheu… s'énerva-t-elle en partant vers le dortoir des filles aussitôt suivie par Hermione.

-Elle est pas bien celle-là ! lança-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Sinon ce sera moi le gardien n'est-ce pas s'il ne peut pas jouer ?

_-Oui, répondit Harry, oui, sans doute…_

_Il ne trouva aucun argument contre. Après tout, McLaggen était arrivé juste derrière Ron, le jour des essais._

_-Parfait, dit McLaggen, l'air satisfait. C'est quand, le prochain entraînement._

_-Quoi ? Ah… heu… il y a une séance demain soir._

_-D'accord. Ecoute, Potter, on devrait se voir un peu avant. J'ai quelques idées en matière de stratégie qui pourraient te servir._

_-C'est ça, répliqua Harry sans enthousiasme. Tu m'en parleras demain. Pour l'instant, je suis un peu fatigué… A plus tard…_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione envoya une missive à Malefoy lui demandant de la retrouver à treize heures trente à la salle sur demande. Il était déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva à treize heures trente.

-Tu es folle de me demander de venir comme ça, déclara-t-il. On pourrait nous voir.

-Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il voulait absolument éviter cette conversation depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de l'empoisonnement de Weasley la vieille. Mais il ne pouvait éviter Hermione toute sa vie et avait donc décidé d'aller à son rendez-vous.

-C'est toi qui as empoisonné Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Serpentard se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après tout, cela avait déjà été dur de venir au rendez-vous pour lui qui était si lâche.

-Hermione… commença-t-il.

-Non ! Il n'y a pas d'Hermione qui tienne. Est-ce toi oui ou non ?

Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux remarquant que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais d'un côté, il était tout de même responsable en partie de sa tristesse, même si cette idée ne venait pas de lui.

-Et le savoir t'avanceras à quoi ?

-Savoir de qui je suis tombée amoureuse, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Malefoy soupira.

-Je ne suis pas un type bien, Hermione… Tu devrais le savoir !

-Donc c'est bien toi !

-En effet, répliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

Les larmes coulaient en abondance le long des joues de la jolie brune. Malefoy fit un pas en avant pour l'approcher. Mais elle en fit un en arrière.

-Ne m'approche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais Herm…

-Ne m'approche pas ! Ne m'approche plus ! lança-t-elle avant de se retourner pour partir en courant.

-Je t'aime… souffla-t-il.

Hermione, elle courut le plus vite possible vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de se précipiter vers son dortoir et de se coucher sur son lit en pleur. La jeune fille en passant dans la salle commune s'était extrêmement fait remarquer et Ginny qui s'apprêtait à partir voir son frère décida de monter voir son amie quelques instants.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle vit alors Hermione allonger sur son lit le visage cacher entre ses bras. Elle pleurait.

-Hermione ! Ca ne va pas ?

Elle se traita d'idiote d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide, avança vers le lit de son amie et s'assit sur le bord.

-Tu sais Hermione, Ron ira bientôt mieux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ca ne sert à rien de se faire autant de soucis.

-Je sais… bredouilla Hermione la voix remplie de sanglot.

« Si seulement elle savait que je ne pleure pas à cause de son frère, pensa la jeune fille. »

-Je vais le voir là. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle entre de deux pleurs. Je… Je n'ai pas encore la force.

-Je comprends, répliqua Ginny en se levant. A plus tard…

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son salut et pleura de plus belle.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'empoisonnement de Ron et celui-ci allait beaucoup mieux même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter l'infirmerie. Harry passa le voir juste avant le match car Ron ne pourrait pas aller le voir. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne descende pour aller au terrain.

Au détour d'un couloir, _il vit Malefoy s'avancer vers lui en compagnie de deux filles qui avaient l'air boudeuses et de mauvaise humeur._

_Lorsqu'il vit Harry, Malefoy s'arrêta net, puis il eut un rire dénué d'humour et poursuivit son chemin._

_-Où tu vas ? demanda Harry d'un ton impérieux._

_-Ben voyons, je vais sûrement te le dire, puisque ça te regarde Potter, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton narquois. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ils t'attendent tous le capitaine Elu - Celui-Qui-A-Marqué - ou je ne sais comment on t'appelle ces temps-ci._

_L'une des filles laissa échapper un gloussement de rire involontaire. Harry la regarda et elle rougit. Malefoy passa devant lui, suivi des deux filles qui trottinaient derrière puis ils tournèrent le coin et sortirent de son champ de vision._

Harry poursuivit alors son chemin vers le terrain se demandant toujours ce que pouvait bien manigancer Malefoy.

Le match ne dura pas longtemps et fut un vrai fiasco pour les Gryffondor à cause de MacLaggen qui passa la moitié du match à critiquer ses coéquipiers et qui ne s'occupait pas des buts. McLaggen prit même la batte des mains de Peakes. C'en fut trop pour Harry qui vola dans leur direction.

_-Tu vas lui rendre sa batte et retourner dans tes buts ! rugit Harry en fonçant sur McLaggen juste au moment où il donnait un grand coup de batte au cognard qu'il envoya dans la mauvaise direction_

Samantha retint une exclamation en voyant Harry tomber de son balai et plongea pour le rattraper. Peakes fit de même et chacun d'eux l'attrapèrent par un bras. Puis ils descendirent doucement pour le poser au sol. Samantha remarqua alors Ginny qui engueulait vertement McLaggen. Elle remonta en chandelle vers eux.

-Ginny retourne à ton poste, je m'en occupe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa cousine s'exécuta après avoir lancer un dernier regard mauvais à McLaggen.

-Toi ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de MacLaggen menaçante. Tu vas retourner dans tes buts et tu vas faire tout ton possible pour les arrêter sinon…

-Sinon quoi Black ?

-Sinon j'éclate ta sale tête !

McLaggen éclata de rire puis Samantha le laissa à son poste. Il recommença à peine quelques minutes plus tard à critiquer tout le monde. Ils perdirent le match rapidement. Samantha bouillonnait de colère. Elle repéra bien vite où s'était posé McLaggen et fonça dans sa direction. Elle avança à grands pas vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter, la jeune fille lui colla un gauche. Elle sentit le nez craqué sous son poing et McLaggen sonné s'effondra. Samantha lui mit alors deux coups de pied dans le ventre avant de lui tourner le dos.

Une main la rattrapa alors et elle tomba au sol tandis que McLaggen se trouva au-dessus d'elle grâce à un mouvement bien senti de sa part.

-Lâche-moi ou…

-Ou quoi salope ?

La jolie rousse ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui mit un coup de boule qui l'assomma. Elle repoussa sa grosse carcasse avant de se lever. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus un bruit sur le terrain. Elle lança un regard à l'assemblée qui s'était mise en cercle autour de la scène.

-Il arrivera pareil à celui qui l'aidera, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle passa à travers la foule qui lui laissa un passage assez conséquent et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer.

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et se redressa sur son lit pour se mettre en position assise.

_-Je vais aller voir McLaggen et le tuer._

Ron qui était dans le lit à côté du sien esquissa un sourire.

-Si tu veux mon avis tu pourras pas le massacrer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, répliqua Ron.

-Comment ça ? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Regarde par là, déclara Ron en lui désignant un lit en face du sien.

Harry reconnut MacLaggen avec difficulté.

-Qui c'est qui lui a fait ça ?

-Sam, répondit Ron en souriant de plus belle. A ce qui paraît, elle était remontée de chez remontée.

-Elle n'est pas passée ? s'étonna Harry.

-Bien sûr que si avec le reste de l'équipe. Mais entre temps, elle s'était calmée. En tout cas, McGonagall lui a mis trois heures de retenue pour violence excessive. Mais à ce qui paraît, elle aussi était bien contente que quelqu'un remette McLaggen à sa place.

-Et Prue, elle est passée ? questionna Harry plein d'espoir.

-Euh… oui en même temps que Sam et les autres.

-Ah !

Hermione apprit une semaine plus tard que Harry avait demandé à Dobby et Kreattur de suivre Malefoy. Elle ne fit aucune remarque se contentant de remercier le ciel et Merlin que Malefoy ne l'ait pas entraîné un jour dans un coin pour l'embrasser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Le jeune homme avait bien essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine écoulée mais Hermione avait réussi à l'éviter. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne dura pas. En effet, à peine deux semaines plus tard, elle dut recommencer à faire ses rondes avec lui.

Elle le retrouva comme toujours dans le hall près de l'entrée des cachots. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé. Puis au détour d'un couloir, Malefoy l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Alors on me fuit, Granger, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Je ne te fuis pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre d'elle.

-Bien sûr ! Alors pourquoi dès que tu me croises dans un couloir lorsque tu es seule tu fais demi-tour ?

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à toi.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Arrête ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Toi qui il y a à peine trois semaines disait m'aimer. Je te trouve bien distante.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Et toi aussi tu savais à quoi t'attendre en t'engageant dans une relation avec moi !

-Malefoy ! Lâche-moi !

-Je te lâcherais seulement si tu promets de reconsidérer la situation, répondit-il.

-Il n'y a pas de reconsidération possible. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble point.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît ! Tu... tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Arrête, demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. On pourrait nous voir !

Malefoy eut un sourire lubrique.

-Tu ne dis pas non alors ? lança-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

-Je ne dis pas oui non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en profitant de l'inattention de Malefoy pour passer dans l'espace entre lui et le mur. Elle partit e trottinant, le jeune homme sur ses talons, finalement il s'arrêta et déclara :

-Je t'aime Hermione !

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus vite, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait depuis le début de leur relation. Elle prit pourtant sur elle de se retourner pour lui sauter dans les bras et continua à avancer.

Malefoy regarda la fille qu'il aimait partir et disparaître au coin du couloir. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour l'instant de toute façon ?

Hermione courut jusqu'aux cuisines, il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à Dobby et Kreattur de ne raconter ce qu'il avait vu à personne et surtout pas à Harry et Ron.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine Dobby et Kreattur étaient déjà là. Dobby lui lança un regard plein de reproches tandis que Kreattur la toisa d'un air méprisant.

-Le plus jeune Malefoy si pur avec cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, quelle tristesse, marmonna Kreattur dans sa barbe.

-Drago Malefoy est un mauvais garçon, Miss et vous devriez le savoir, déclara Dobby. Quand Harry Potter apprendra que vous vous voyez il sera très malheureux.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien lui dire Dobby. Tu ne veux tout de même pas rendre Harry malheureux ?

Dobby baissa la tête visiblement gêné.

-Moi en tout cas, je lui dirais, cracha Kreattur.

-Mais si tu fais ça Kreattur, Malefoy sera vu comme un traître à son Sang et cela rendra très malheureux ses parents. Tu réduirais ainsi la réputation de la nièce de ta maîtresse.

Kreattur sembla réfléchir.

-La honte sur la famille Black, souffla Kreattur affolé. Je ne peux permettre ça.

-Tu ne le peux pas en effet.

-Pourquoi elle continue à me parler cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Kreattur va faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Dobby.

-Tu ne diras rien ?

-Rien ! Car je ne veux pas que Harry Potter soit malheureux. Mais Hermione Granger doit arrêter de fréquenter Drago Malefoy !

-C'est ce que je vais faire ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Hermione.

Elle se retourna alors et sortit de la cuisine. La jeune fille retourna à son dortoir pensive. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que quitter Malefoy ? Oh bien sûr, cela la rendait extrêmement malheureuse mais il avait tout de même empoisonné son meilleur ami. Elle n'aurait jamais dû imaginer qu'entre elle et lui il y avait une chance. Désormais, elle souffrait tellement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était impossible ! Elle n'avait plus le droit d'être égoïste. Malefoy était un mangemort et elle le savait. Elle avait vu cette marque immonde sur son bras.

Elle retint ses larmes et entra dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs. La jeune fille arriva vers eux à grands pas.

-Ca a été avec la fouine ? demanda Ron. Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Oh tu sais les insultes habituelles rien de bien nouveau, répondit-elle.

La brune se sentit d'un seul coup extrêmement fatiguée.

-Bon, les garçons ! Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée.

Elle monta les escaliers, se changea rapidement avant de se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement et ses rêves furent remplis de Drago Malefoy.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves ayant dix-sept ans devaient aller passer l'examen de transplanage. Harry et Samantha n'ayant pas encore dix-sept ans, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur cour de potion. En tout ils n'étaient que cinq en cours de potion : Harry, Ernie, Druella, Samantha et Drago.

_-Vous êtes trop jeunes pour transplaner ? dit Slughorn d'une voix cordiale. Vous n'avez pas encore dix-sept ans ?_

_Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation._

_-Eh bien, reprit Slughorn, l'air joyeux, puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux, essayons de quelque chose de divertissant. Vous allez tous les cinq me concocter une potion amusante._

_-C'est une très bonne idée, monsieur, approuva Ernie d'un ton flagorneur, en se frottant les mains._

_Malefoy resta de marbre._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « une potion amusante » ? demanda-t-il, irrité._

_-Surprenez-moi, répondit Slughorn avec légèreté._

Samantha esquissa un sourire et commença à feuilleter son manuel. Elle arriva à la page qu'elle cherchait. Une potion sur l'avenir, cette potion permettait de voir une scène du futur sans pour autant révéler d'éléments importants, c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

Dix minutes avant la fin, la jeune fille l'avait terminé. Le professeur Slughorn la félicita et lui demanda si elle voulait l'essayer. Samantha hocha la tête positivement et but la fiole qu'elle venait de remplir. Une sorte de grand écran se matérialisa devant eux.

Samantha marchait dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait bien avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa.

-Entrez ! lança une voix masculine à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et pénétra dans le bureau. Derrière, celui-ci se trouvait Drago Malefoy avec quelques années de plus.

-Salut Dray Dray d'amour, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en s'approchant de lui.

Drago releva son visage vers elle et sourit légèrement.

-Salut Samy, répondit-il.

La rousse s'avança vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua une petite fille d'environ quatre-cinq ans qui semblait en pleine séance de coloriage. La petite avait de longs cheveux châtains et finement bouclés avec des reflets blonds.

-Elle a décidé de venir voir papa au bureau, expliqua le jeune homme.

L'enfant leva alors les yeux de son travail et sembla voir Samantha.

-Tata ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers elle.

Samantha se baissa et la porta pour l'embrasser sur la joue. La petite avait de superbes yeux d'un bleu-gris limpide.

-Alors tu es venue voir papa au travail ? demanda Samantha.

La gamine hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Et il travaille bien papa ?

-Oui très bien !

Elle la posa par terre et questionna très sérieusement :

-Tu l'aimes comment ton papa ?

Drago esquissa un sourire. Tandis que la petite ouvrait grands les bras.

-Coça, répondit-elle fièrement.

-Eh bien dis-donc tu l'aimes beaucoup ton papa, remarqua Samantha.

-Beaucoup ! C'est le meilleur papa du monde !

Elle se dirigea vers Drago et monta sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime papa !

-Je t'aime aussi mon trésor !

L'image s'effaça alors. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui rougissait légèrement.

-Eh bien, Mr Malefoy ! Vous aurez une petite fille qui vous aimera beaucoup.

-Et peut-être aimeras-tu sa mère beaucoup aussi, intervint Samantha en lançant à son cousin un regard entendu.

Malefoy la fusilla du regard tandis que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires dans son sac rapidement et partit sans rien répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda Samantha à Druella quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seules. Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques temps ?

Druella se pinça les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Hermione l'a quitté.

-Elle l'a quitté, répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Quand ?

-Il y a bien trois semaines. Je crois qu'il ne s'en remet pas, répondit-elle. Tu sais, il l'aime vraiment.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Druella réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle ne pouvait décemment lui dire que Drago était celui qui avait empoisonné Ron.

-Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient trop différents pour être ensemble.

-Nan ? Elle… Si elle… J'ai mis un de ces temps à le convaincre et elle, elle le jette comme ça ! Par Merlin !

-Tu étais au courant de leur relation depuis longtemps ? interrogea la blonde à peine étonner.

-Je suis rendue compte l'année dernière que Dray n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette abominable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, j'en ai déduis qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent et j'avais raison, expliqua-t-elle.

-En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il a souvent parlé d'elle au manoir mais je n'y avais jamais véritablement fait attention.

Les deux amies parlèrent encore un certain temps de ça, la rousse apprit ainsi que Drago avait dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Où était donc le problème ? Elle se le demandait bien. La Serpentard et la Gryffondor durent ensuite se séparer car Samantha devait aller à son cours d'astronomie. La jeune fille se promit de choper Hermione rapidement et de lui demander des explications.

En chemin, elle croisa Neville qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la tour et la laissa après l'avoir tendrement embrassé.

Elle était tellement heureuse depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Elle ne désirait désormais que rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui et pourquoi pas faire leur vie ensemble. Elle soupira d'allégresse en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Durant, ce cours les élèves présents qui étaient très peu nombreux révisèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris tout au long de l'année.

Le midi arriva rapidement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, la rousse repéra bien vite ses deux meilleures amies attablées avec Seamus, Ron et Hermione.

-Alors ? questionna-t-elle en s'installant en face d'Hermione.

-Eh bien… Prudence l'a réussi, Seamus, Hermione et moi aussi mais Ron… commença Crystal.

-C'est bon ! Je sais que je l'ai loupé c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, s'exaspéra le rouquin.

-Je te signale Ronald Weasley, rétorqua Crystal irritée, que Sam me posait une question et je ne faisais qu'y répondre. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as oublié la moitié d'un sourcil en transplanant.

Ron fit une moue boudeuse tandis que Samantha arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Tu as raté l'examen seulement parce que tu avais laissé derrière toi la moitié d'un sourcil ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est dingue !

-T'as vu ça, soupira Ron. La moitié d'un sourcil, seulement la moitié ! Je suis hyper déçu.

-C'est compréhensible, déclara Samantha.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione avec un air de profond sérieux.

-Mia, pourrais-tu venir avec moi après le repas ? demanda-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Hermione parut extrêmement surprise mais répondit que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent donc dans une salle de classe vide après le déjeuner. La rousse insonorisa et verrouilla la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione l'air grave.

-J'ai appris que Dray et toi n'étiez plus ensemble depuis trois semaines.

La brune rougit légèrement et baissa la tête gênée.

-Et quand plus de cela c'était toi qui l'avait quitté. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête pour que tu veuilles rompre.

-Je… Il… On est pas fait pour être ensemble, bredouilla-t-elle.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Et tu peux me dire d'où te viens cette idée stupide ?

-Eh bien tout d'abord, Malefoy est un Sang Pur…

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, s'exaspéra Samantha. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas tous les deux Sangs Purs ou Nés moldus que cela doit poser un problème. Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu n'accordais aucune valeur à ces **conneries**.

-Moi pas mais lui si, répondit Hermione. Son père est un mangemort, sa mère aussi sûrement et…

-Et quoi ? Tu veux le punir parce que ses parents ont fait des mauvaises choses, c'est ça ?

-Il… Il a toujours dit que je n'étais qu'une Sale Sang-de-Bourbe… Ca se trouve, il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait juste pour me soutirer des informations.

Samantha se frappa le front. Hermione était vraiment irrécupérable, elle réussissait à trouver des complots là où il n'y en avait pas.

-Hermione, déclara Samantha posément. Drago t'aime. Il me l'a dit, il l'a aussi dit à Druella et il paraît même qu'il te l'a aussi dit à toi. Que te faut-il de plus ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la brune.

-Tu ne comprends pas Samantha ! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Car nous sommes trop différents, rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant je vais y aller parce qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter là dessus.

Hermione déverrouilla la porte et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de classe, laissant derrière elle une Samantha perplexe. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione avait quitté Drago. Ne l'aimait-elle pourtant pas elle aussi ? Elle soupira. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais cette histoire.


	13. Chapitre XIII

_Chapitre XIII_

_**L**_e mois d'avril se mourait. Malefoy avait bien essayé de parler plusieurs fois à Hermione mais elle faisait tout pour l'éviter et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il décida de s'adresser à Samantha lui demandant de fixer un rendez-vous à Hermione de sa part à elle dans une salle de classe vide. Lui serait déjà à l'intérieur à l'attendre.

Samantha trouva donc un matin une excuse pour entraîner Hermione dans une salle de classe déserte. La brune passa la première et Samantha ferma la porte derrière elle. Malefoy qui était caché verrouilla la porte avec un sort que seul lui pouvait enlever.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, souffla la jeune fille en le voyant.

Malefoy avança à grands pas vers elle.

-Il fallait absolument que je te vois…

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout simplement abandonner ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, Hermione, répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'entre nous, c'est impossible, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes ! C'est simple pourtant, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

-Non ce n'est pas simple ! Tu es mangemort, je me bats aux côtés de Harry. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Tout nous sépare.

-Hermione, je vais t'embrasser, la prévint-il. Et si tu n'en as vraiment pas envie, tu n'auras qu'à reculer.

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa cette fois avec plus d'insistance. Hermione n'arrivait pas à résister, elle ne pouvait pas depuis le temps qu'elle le désirait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Une heure plus tard, Malefoy courait vers son cours d'astronomie. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches vers la tour. Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et attendit d'avoir une réponse positive avant d'entrer.

Tous les élèves présents se tournèrent vers lui et le professeur lui lança un regard sévère.

-Euh… Bonjour ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'étais…

-J'imagine très bien où vous étiez Mr Malefoy, le coupa le professeur Sinistra. Si vous pouvez vous rhabiller correctement.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau, esquissa un sourire avant de continuer :

-Au faite, votre braguette est ouverte Mr Malefoy !

Malefoy rougit légèrement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Blaise Zabini. Samantha se retourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et cela fera dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

-Je vois que tu t'es pas ennuyé, vieux, murmura Blaise en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Euh… Tu étais bien avec une fille ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait désinvolte.

-Eh bien… D'abord, tu arrives en retard en cours, ta chemise a l'air d'avoir été mise à la va-vite, mal boutonnée, tes cheveux sont en bataille et en plus t'avais la braguette ouverte.

-Mes cheveux sont vraiment n'importe comment ?

-Eh oui.

-Merlin ! Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Comme un géant parmi des nains, répondit-il.

Drago sourit l'air rêveur. Blaise lui lança un regard surpris. Son meilleur ami commençait à lui faire légèrement peur.

-Je peux savoir pour quoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux !

-Tu… euh… Tu as réussi ta mission ? interrogea le noir complètement perdu.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, répliqua Drago agacé.

-Mais de quoi tu parles alors ?

-Bah du fait d'avoir fait l'amour à la plus belle fille de la terre, se contenta de répondre le blond.

Blaise était de plus en plus surpris. Qu'avait son meilleur ami pour être aussi niais et rêveur ce matin ?

-Dis-moi, Drago ! Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

-Peut-être… chuchota-t-il.

Hermione, elle était arrivée en retard à son cours d'arithmancie mais la jeune fille avait bien fait attention à son apparence. Ses récents ébats étaient donc totalement invisibles.

-Alors ? demanda Samantha lorsqu'elle retrouva son amie juste avant le déjeuner.

-Alors je vais te tuer, répliqua Hermione.

Samantha fit un pas en arrière peu rassurée.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sam ?

-Il m'a simplement demandé de lui rendre un service, répondit la rousse. Ce que je crois avoir fait.

-Sam. Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie si tu le mets sur mon chemin ?

-Bah justement, tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

-Samantha, s'il te plaît arrête ! souffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit en face de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Lorsque Hermione apprit qu'Harry avait blessé Malefoy. Elle entra malgré elle dans une importante face d'inquiétude. La Gryffondor aurait bien aimé aller voir le jeune homme à l'infirmerie mais elle ne pouvait pas. Une Gryffondor rendant visite à un Serpentard qui plus est une Née-moldue amie d'Harry Potter allant voir Drago Malefoy, digne Sang Pur, fils de mangemorts. Hermione resta donc à la tour de Gryffondor à se ronger les sangs, maudissant Harry d'avoir fait confiance au Prince, maudissant ce soi-disant Prince d'avoir inventé un sort aussi horrible.

Enfin, à minuit, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait absolument qu'elle est des nouvelles de Malefoy. Sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se dirigea discrètement vers l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était déserte. Mrs Pomfresh dormait dans ses appartements adjacents malgré tout, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle insonorisa la pièce. Malefoy était le seul patient de l'infirmerie, elle s'avança doucement vers son lit et esquissa un sourire en le voyant dormir. Il avait perdu son air torturé et déprimé des derniers mois et semblait paisible en proie à un joli rêve.

La jeune fille se pencha effleurant seulement d'un léger baiser son front, ne voulant pas troubler ses songes. Malefoy devait pourtant avoir le sommeil léger car il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en la reconnaissant.

-Espèce de petite perverse, plaisanta-t-il. Tu comptais abuser de moi durant mon sommeil, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Le Malefoy arrogant et prétentieux était de retour.

-J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, répondit-elle. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

-Tellement de soucis que tu as pris le risque de venir me voir au beau milieu de la nuit en pyjama !

-J'aurais bien voulu venir avant mais c'était impossible avec tout ce monde collé… Et puis une Gryffondor rendant visite à un Serpentard, ça aurait fait jaser !

Malefoy se redressa sur son lit pour se mettre en position assise. Hermione eut beau essayer de le persuader de rester couché pour son bien, elle n'y parvint pas. Il se décala sur le côté et lui fit signe de venir s'installer à sa gauche. Hermione retira ses tongs et s'assit sous les couvertures. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu peux me dire ce que Potter me voulait tout à l'heure ?

Hermione se renfrogna quelque peu, elle n'était pas venue ici pour parler de la bêtise de son meilleur ami, ni du fait que Malefoy avait failli lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable. La jeune fille voulait seulement être auprès de lui.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de ça, répliqua-t-elle.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil puis fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça… je devrais pouvoir trouver assez d'énergie même si Mrs Pomfresh m'a conseillé d'éviter le surmenage.

-Idiot, rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

-Aïe !

Malefoy se cramponna le bras en ayant l'air de souffrir le martyr. Après lui avoir demander plusieurs fois d'arrêter, Hermione commença à paniquer. Lui aurait-elle vraiment fait mal ?

-Oh pardon… Je… je voulais pas… Drago…

Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond.

-Tu m'as appelé Drago, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

-Tu m'appelles bien Hermione et je ne vois pas le problème. C'est bien ton prénom, non ?

-Tu prends facilement la mouche dis-donc, déclara-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler ainsi. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça et…

-Et ?

-Et j'adore l'entendre sortir de ta bouche.

La jeune fille rougit violemment, extrêmement gênée par ce que venait de dire Drago. Le jeune homme se pencha alors quelque peu et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut alors une sorte de raclement de gorge. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent les joues en feu et Drago tourna la tête vers la personne qui les dérangeait.

-Maman, s'étonna-t-il. Que faites-vous là ?

Hermione baissa le visage espérant de tout son cœur que Narcissa Malefoy ne l'ait pas reconnue. La blonde esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis là depuis vingt heures, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'inquiétais pour toi mais je vois qu'il suivit que je m'absente quelques minutes pour qu'une jeune femme vienne te retrouver dans ton lit. Miss Granger, si vous ne voulez pas que Rusard vous attrape vous devriez rentrer, il vient seulement de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Vous avez parfaitement le temps de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione embrassa rapidement Drago sur la joue avant de sortir du lit et d'enfiler ses tongs.

-Je… Au revoir, souffla-t-elle en partant.

-Au revoir Miss, répondit Narcissa Malefoy de sa voix cristalline.

La Gryffondor sortit de l'infirmerie, le cœur battant. La mère de Drago l'avait vue et reconnue. Elle se demandait bien ce que Mrs Malefoy allait dire à son fils. Qu'allait-elle inventer pour le pousser à rompre ? Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Je m'y attendais un peu, murmura Narcissa en s'approchant de son fils.

Drago lui lança un regard effaré. Que voulait dire sa mère ?

-A quoi vous attendiez vous, maman ? demanda-t-il.

-A ce qu'un jour, tu te rendes enfin compte de ton amour ou du moins de ton attirance pour cette petite Granger.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? questionna le jeune homme étonné.

-Tu passais tes vacances scolaires à nous dire « Hermione Granger a dit ça elle pense ça elle croit que… » et je n'oublie pas non plus le nombre de fois où tu nous as parlé de tous ces défauts : « Ses cheveux sont en broussailles, elle a des dents de castor et en plus elle passe ses journées à étaler sa science ».

-Maman, je ne parlais pas tout le temps d'elle, répliqua-t-il visiblement gêné.

Narcissa Malefoy esquissa un sourire.

-C'est vrai, mais elle était tout de même l'un de tes principaux objet de tes critiques.

-Vous ne direz rien à Père ? s'inquiéta d'un seul coup le blond.

-Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-Maintenant il faut que tu dormes.

Drago sourit. Sa mère le prenait toujours autant pour un bébé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, maman. Je serais en forme pour demain. Au fait, jusqu'à quand restez-vous à Poudlard ?

-Demain matin, j'aimerais voir ta sœur et ma filleule.

-Ah ! Ella et Sam seront heureuses de vous voir.

Narcissa sourit légèrement une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain matin, Samantha, Crystal, Prue et Hermione descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elles étaient assises depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Narcissa Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière Samantha et Crystal.

-Bonjour les filles, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

La rousse se retourna et un sourire éclaircit son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut sa marraine.

-Tante Cissa ! lança-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda la femme.

-Très bien ! J'adore Poudlard, vous aviez raison de dire qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde.

-Eh bien… Je suis heureuse que tu t'y plaises, répondit-elle simplement.

Druella entra dans la Grande Salle à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère, elle se dirigea directement vers elle suivie de Zabini, Parkinson et Nott.

-Maman ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Zabini et Nott firent rapidement un baisemain à Mrs Malefoy et Pansy lui fit la bise.

-Je suppose que vous êtes venue voir Drago à l'infirmerie.

-Tu supposes bien Ella. Et j'ai décidé de profiter de ma visite pour venir voir ma fille et ma filleule ainsi que Crystal et Prudence. Maintenant que cela est fait, je vais devoir partir.

Elle embrassa rapidement chacune des filles avant de s'en aller.

-Prue ! appela Harry en lui courant après alors qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas pour qu'il la rattrape.

-Oui ?

-Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, déclara-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux gêné.

-En effet, souffla-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Tu me plais toujours autant, tu sais, murmura le Gryffondor.

Prudence rougit violemment. Harry l'attrapa alors par le poignet et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Je… Tout ça pour te dire Prudence que… euh… Je… Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

Il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser et comme toujours Prudence n'esquissa. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis la jeune fille le repoussa doucement.

-Je… Harry, je t'apprécie aussi beaucoup mais je… euh… je ne préfère pas que l'on sorte ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

La Gryffondor se détourna de lui et recommença à marcher en direction de la bibliothèque.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà loin de lui.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, les bras ballants le long de son corps.


	14. Chapitre XIV

_**Chapitre XIV**_

_**S**_ous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se retrouva paralysé tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à volée. Drago Malefoy entra sur la tour. D'un expelliarmus, il fit voler la baguette de Dumbledore loin de lui.

A l'étage inférieur, Samantha se battait contre un mangemort. Chaque membre de l'AD avait un adversaire. Prudence arriva alors que Ernie Macmillan avait du mal à tenir tête à son adversaire.

-Prudence, heureusement que… commença le Poufsouffle.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Macmillan, rétorqua-t-elle en levant sa baguette. Stupéfix, lança-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'écroula alors et la Gryffondor enjamba son corps sans y faire plus attention que ça. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la tour et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut la fille qu'il aimait. Elle était en danger à se montrer ainsi face à des mangemorts.

-Miss Wei, Malefoy n'arrive pas à tuer Dumbledore, déclara Fenrir Greyback.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago ? questionna-t-elle.

Si Harry avait pu crier d'effroi, il l'aurait fait. Elle… Prudence était avec eux.

-Miss Wei, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez faire votre entrée, lança le professeur Dumbledore.

-Eh bien… Je suis là Dumbledore, rétorqua la brune froidement.

Le vieux professeur esquissa un sourire.

-Comment va votre grand-père ? interrogea le professeur.

-Très bien, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Parfait et vos parents ?

-N'essayez pas de gagner du temps, ça ne sert à rien, répliqua-t-elle hargneusement.

_Mais au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Rogue apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et Malefoy._

_-Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…_

_Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, d'une voix très faible._

_-Severus…_

_Rien, au cours de cette soirée, n'aurait pu autant terrifier Harry : pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant._

_Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé._

_Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_-Severus… S'il vous plaît…_

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet vert jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par un explosion. Pendant un fraction de secondes, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide._

_-Vite, filons d'ici, dit Rogue._

_Il attrapa Malefoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres._

Prudence les suivit de prêt laissant Harry désespéré sur la tour. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus entravé par un quelconque sortilège. Ce n'était pas possible. Dumbledore ne pouvait être… Rogue ne pouvait l'avoir tué. Un élan de haine monta alors en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie rattraper ce traître et le tuer.

Il se redressa rapidement et partit à leur suite évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les combattants à l'étage inférieur. Le jeune homme trébucha sur un corps étendu sur le sol et se releva précipitamment. Samantha se battait toujours contre un mangemort. Mais ceux-ci commencèrent à reculer et battre en retraite. La jeune fille se précipita vers Hermione.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. Et les deux amies allèrent aider Crystal qui était sous l'effet d'un sortilège paralysant.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres du château et remarqua avec horreur que la cabane d'Hagrid était en flamme.

Samantha se jeta dans les bras de Neville qui était indemne. Tandis que Seamus prenait Crystal par la taille. En voyant, ces deux couples tendrement enlacés, Hermione se sentit soudain très seule. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était Drago qui avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans le château mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, lui-même le lui avait dit. Elles se retint de pleurer.

-Il faut qu'on aille à la Grande Salle, déclara Samantha.

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle suivis de Ron, Luna, Ginny et Dean. Crystal s'assit sur un des bancs, Seamus s'installa à sa droite et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille se mit alors à pleurer. Son père était parti rejoindre Voldemort, elle savait et elle ne le reverrait sans doute pas avant un moment.

-TOI ! TOI ! hurla la voix d'Harry.

Elle releva son visage vers lui. Le jeune homme la pointait avec sa baguette menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ? interrogea Seamus en s'interposant entre eux. T'es pas bien ?

-Il me prend que Rogue a tué Dumbledore.

-Elle était avec nous Harry, ce n'est pas possible, intervint Ron.

-Pas elle ! Son père !

-Elle n'est pas son père ! s'exclama Seamus en le poussant loin de sa petite amie.

Harry repéra alors les cheveux blonds de Druella dans la foule.

-C'est ton frère ! s'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

La jeune fille se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et lui tourna le dos faisant signe aux autres de la suivre.

-Harry ! Calme-toi ! murmura Hermione d'une voix suppliante.

Elle posa sa main sur la bras du jeune homme tentant de l'apaiser mais il le retira.

-Que je me calme ! s'énerva-t-il en fusillant sa meilleure amie du regard. Mais Hermione, Dumbledore est mort. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Il est mort !

La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots.

-Hermione, souffla Harry visiblement désolé.

Samantha posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et la jeune fille se retourna pour la serrer contre elle.

-C'est lui, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Samantha se pinça les lèvres en comprenant le sens de ses propos. Elle ne pouvait croire à la culpabilité de son cousin. Il ne pouvait avoir fait ça ! C'en fut trop pour elle aussi et elle se mit à pleurer.

Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore quelques jours plus tard, les élèves devaient retourner chez eux. Tous montèrent dans le poudlardexpress en partance pour la gare King Cross. Druella était avec les amis de son frère vantant l'intelligence de Drago qui avait réussi à faire entrer des mangemorts au chapeau et à la baguette de Dumbledore. Samantha, Crystal, Seamus et Neville eux se trouvait dans un autre compartiment. Tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient ensemble. Le jeune homme n'adressait en effet plus la parole à Crystal depuis la mort du directeur. Hermione avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison argumentant qu'il ne fallait pas tenir pour responsable les enfants pour les actes de leurs parents. Mais Harry lui rétorqua que Malefoy était tout comme son père un mangemort.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient dans le compartiment. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait l'air aussi sombre que durant la semaine. Elle savait parfaitement que son ami n'avait pas digéré la trahison de Prudence qu'il aimait.

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche se sentant soudain mal et se précipita vers les toilettes du train pour vomir. Elle s'essuya la bouche et se lança un sort pour l'haleine fraîche avant de se passer le visage sous l'eau.

Après cela, la jeune femme alla retrouver ses amis. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps plus tard à la gare King Cross. Hermione repéra rapidement ses parents et se dirigea vers eux en se forçant à sourire. Elle les prit dans ses bras. Ils lui avaient tant manqué.

-Oh que c'est mignon ! s'exclama une voix féminine dans son dos. Une Sang-de-Bourbe et ses moldus de parents.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Druella entourée des amis de son frère.

-Profite bien de tes parents tant qu'ils sont encore en vie, Granger, cracha-t-elle.

-De quoi parle-t-elle, ma chérie ? interrogea Mrs Granger inquiète.

-Tu ne leur as pas dit, Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'étonna la blonde moqueuse. Dumbledore, le défenseur des moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe en tous genres a été tué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnera bientôt sur la Terre. Quel dommage, vous ne le verrez sans doute pas !

-Serait-ce une menace ? demanda Mr Granger.

-Prenez cela comme vous le voulez, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui fit un sourire mesquin.

-J'espère pour toi que tes amis ne sont pas au courant, déclara-t-elle. Ce serait bête de perdre leur protection en pleine guerre.

Hermione rougit brusquement et satisfaite, Druella les quitta suivie du reste de la bande. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle savait parfaitement que Druella avait raison, si Harry ou Ron apprenaient sa liaison avec Malefoy, ils la renieraient sans aucun doute.

-Druella est venue te parler, remarqua Samantha qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Elle m'a menacé à propos de tu-sais-quoi, bredouilla la brune. Elle le sait…

La rousse se pinça les lèvres et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien et elle non plus. Elle tient trop à lui pour ça.

Crystal arriva alors avec Emily Black et Susan. Harry et Ron étaient déjà partis. Ils avaient embrassé Hermione à la descente du train et ne s'étaient pas attardés.

Milly salua les parents d'Hermione.

-Et vous ! Croyez-vous à la traîtrise du professeur Rogue ? demanda Hermione d'un seul coup.

Emily sourit gentiment à la jeune femme en secouant la tête négativement.

-J'ai confiance en Severus, répondit-elle. S'il a fait ce qu'il a fait c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Je ne sais pas laquelle mais j'en suis persuadée.

Hermione observa cette femme qui avait une foi inébranlable envers Severus Rogue.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hermione, continua-t-elle. Severus et moi sommes amis depuis plus de vingt ans. Je sais qu'un jour il est sorti de la route mais Jessica, la mère de Crystal, l'a remis dans le droit chemin. Et quand Sirius est allé en prison, lorsque Jessica est décédée. Severus et moi, nous sommes retrouvés seul. Il a été comme un second père pour mes filles.

-Et tu as été comme une mère pour moi, dit Crystal les larmes aux yeux.

Emily sourit à sa filleule.

-Nous allons devoir rentrer à la maison, déclara-t-elle. Mais je suis persuadée que nous nous reverrons dans peu de temps. Je te souhaite malgré tout de bonnes vacances, Hermione. A vous aussi, Mr et Mrs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Les trois amies s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer. Hermione devant allée du côté moldu et les deux autres retournant au manoir Prewett pour une partie des vacances.

* * *

Et voici le dernier de cette histoire (enfin du premier tome)

J'ai, en effet, décidé de commencé à poster le début de deuxième tome qui se nommera "Le Goût du Sang".

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.

A bientôt

Missie Moon


End file.
